Sunsets & Car Crashes
by saints and sailors
Summary: Future fic. The drama surrounding the core five and their children. Better summary coming later. ON HIATUS!
1. Character List

**Sunsets & Car Crashes**

**Character List**

**Nathan & Haley (Scott):**

Kaylee (9)

Jamie (17)

Sydney (5)

Julia (15)

**Lucas & Peyton (Scott):**

Sawyer (16)

Evan (14)

**Karen & Andy (Hardgrove):**

Lily (17) (With Keith)

Troy (14)

Bryan (16)

**Jake & Olivia(OC) (Jagelski):**

Jenny (18) (With Nikki)

**Mouth & Millicent (McFadden)**

Kyle (17)

Ava (16)

**Rachel & Eric(OC) (Morris) - DIVORCED**

Justin (17)

Liam (3)

**Brooke & Julian (Baker)**

Rebecca (16)

Max (17)

**Tim & Bevin (Smith)**

Nathan (Nate Smith) (16)

**Skillz (Taylor) **

Jay (10) (adopted)

**Chris Keller**

Chris Keller Jr. (16)

Christine Keller (16)

-Twins with an unknown woman.

**Chase & Mia (Adams)**

Joey (17)

Holly (14)

**Cooper & Emily (Lee)**

Kevin (16)

**Other characters not connected to core characters:**

Darleen (17)

Chloe (16)

Adam (17)

Madison (16)

Zach (15)

Hannah (17)

Charlie (18)

Sophie (9)

Laura (34)

* * *

****

A/N: This is a story that I am writing together with my sister. Her username on here is BrilliantDance.

We are aware that the timelines don't add up to the characters ages and such. We couldn't do this story any other way, so please humor us. ^_^


	2. Announcement, Truth, Unexpected Visitor

**Sunsets & Car Crashes **

**Chapter 1: Announcement, Truth, and Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a voice asked as a pair of warm arms wrapped around Haley's waist. Haley turned around and smiled warmly at her husband, Nathan Scott, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Nope, everything is under control. In fact, can you go tell the kids that dinner is ready and to go wash up?" Haley asked. He nodded and gave her another kiss, before he made his way out of the kitchen. Haley smiled to herself. This dinner had to be perfect, for Haley had an important announcement for her family. Although she was very optimistic, Haley wasn't entirely sure how they would react.

She knew Nathan would be pleased. She knew he would, but it was the children she was worried about. On cue, Nathan and the kids emerged into the kitchen, washed up and ready to eat, Haley blocked out the chatter of her family while she agonized over how to tell them the big news. Should she just blurt it out? Or should she make a little speech first?

"Mom? Mom?" Haley spun around, snapped out of her train of thoughts, to see her oldest and only son, Jamie looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed, facing the table where her whole family was already seated and waiting for dinner.

"I was just thinking about something." Haley took a breath before serving dinner. Haley then took a seat beside Nathan.

"So, how was school today?" She asked her son and two oldest daughters, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." Jamie said, eating a mouthful of potato.

"My day sucked," Kaylee jumped in. "We had a really hard substitute.'

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Haley laughed.

"I wanna go to school too!" Sydney squealed.

"Trust me, you don't." Jamie told his five year old sister.

"He's right you know, it's all books and learning." Kaylee put in. Haley frowned at them.

"I like learning!" Sydney said back.

"That's my girl," Haley smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be in kindergarten soon enough." Nathan told his daughter affectionately. Sydney didn't say anything else, she just shot her father a big toothy grin.

"How was your day Julia? You have been awfully quiet." Haley commented.

"It was fine." She said quietly. Haley sighed, After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Haley decided it was time to make her announcement. Haley stood up, before taking a deep breath.

"I have something I need to tell you all."

* * *

"Peyt, come on, you really should be in bed." Lucas told his wife, who was making dinner for her family.

"Come on Luke, look at me, I'm fine!" Peyton whined, pouting. Lucas looked at her.

"I know, but I like worrying about you." Lucas told her, kissing her neck.

"Well, you don't have to, because we go to the doctors office at 7:30, and we will find out that everything is okay." Peyton replied kissing his lips. Peyton was currently carrying her and Lucas' third child. Lucas just couldn't help being concerned, considering the condition she had during her first and second pregnancy.

"Kid's! Dinner's ready!" Peyton shouts from the kitchen. Minutes later, their youngest, Evan came bounding down the stairs. Followed shortly by Sawyer, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Mom, you feeling okay?" Evan asked, concern edging his voice, his mother looked unnaturally pale.

"Huh? Oh yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Peyton replied. Even Sawyer wasn't so sure about that, but they decided to leave it alone. After that, they ate dinner in mostly a comfortable silence. As Peyton did up the dishes, Lucas headed toward his daughters bedroom. He stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of his oldest helping his youngest with his homework. Lucas lightly rapped on her door, startling them slightly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Sawyer said softly. He walked in and sat on her bed.

"Lots of homework huh?" Lucas asked. Evan nodded.

"Dad," Sawyer began. "What is going on with mom? Whenever I see her she always looks pale and tired. And I see you hovering over her all the time, I mean, is there something we should know?" She finished. Lucas sighed.

"I guess you guys are old enough to know the truth," Lucas took a breath. "When your mom was pregnant, both times she had this condition called placenta previa, which I won't get into telling you guys about, because I still hardly know what it is." Sawyer cracked a small smile, despite the serious situation. Lucas continued after a slight hesitation.

"Anyway, what that means is that if there are any complications while your mother is giving birth, there is a possibility we will lose both of them - your mom and the baby." Lucas cringed at the locks of shock the both of his kids had.

"But you know, you guys were miracles, and it's a miracle your mother is still alive, she could always pull another miracle, you know?" Lucas sighed to himself, he was rambling. He noticed that they were still silent. He took that as his cue to leave. After Sawyer's door shut Sawyer stared at Evan, Evan stared back. They then looked down and continued with their homework.

* * *

"I have something I need tell you all." Haley announced. All heads turned towards her immediately. Haley took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." Haley finally announced, grinning. She looked down to gauge her family's reactions.

"That's great Hales!" Nathan jumped up to give her a hug.

"You know, I'm not surprised," Jamie said teasingly. "I just hope it's a boy this time, I have enough sisters."

"Wow, congratulations mom!" Julia said getting up to hug her.

"Thanks Juels," Haley smiled at her oldest daughter. The only one who didn't get up to hug her was Kaylee.

"It will be a boy this time, I can feel it." Nathan grinned.

"So how far along are you?" He asked, putting his hand on her stomach.

"About a month." Haley answered, when Sydney jumped up to hug her mothers legs.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Sydney asked, confused.

"Well princess," said Nathan squatting at her level.

"Mommy is going to have another baby, your going to be a big sister."

"Yay!" Sydney yelled grabbing onto her dad, letting him pick her up and twirl her around a bit.

* * *

Karen was standing behind the counter of Karen's café, watching on as her three kids Lily, Troy, and Bryan sat at a table eating dinner, and just talking and joking around. That got Karen to thinking about her oldest son. Lucas, and had a happy life, married with two kids, going on three. She can't help but think about what it would be like if she had another baby.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her husband, Andy asked, snapping her out of her trance like state.

"Oh, um." Karen hesitates. "Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. I want another baby with you. She looks down for a moment, when she looks up she sees' the dumbfounded look on Andy's face. She cringes a bit. _This is not going to be a pleasant conversation, _she thought.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid spoon!" Brooke Davis slammed the spoon that fell on the floor in the sink. Brooke was doing her best to make dinner for her two teenage children and her husband before he got home from work. Brooke was having a hard time, since she barely ever even got near the stove. Brooke cringed when the smoke alarm went off.

"Max can you get that?" She yelled to her oldest child. Max was seventeen and almost as tall as her, with the same brown hair, and brown eyes. When the beeping stopped she reached into the oven and pulled out a smoking black mess that was supposed to be a chicken. While dumping it into the trash, she reached for the phone and hit speed dial number three.

"Yes, I would like to order an extra all dressed pizza please. Brooke Davis..." As Brooke gave them her address, she heard a knock at the door. She hung up and hurried to answer the door. There was a woman at the door, she was tall blonde and had a sneer on her face.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked warily.

"Yes, Is Julian Baker here?"

* * *

_Later that night…. _

Lucas knocked on the door of his daughters bedroom.

"Come in." He hears lightly from the other side. Lucas enters her room to see Sawyer lying on her bed, and Evan sitting in the swiveling chair, just spinning around in slow circles.

"Guys, your mom and I are heading off to the doctors office now. You guys going to be okay here on your own?" He asked, seeing how sad they looked. Sawyer stared at him for a moment, then just nods her head.

"Okay, see you guys later, we won't be gone to long."

"Bye," Evan say, as Lucas closed the door.

_20 minutes later…._

Peyton is sitting on the examining table, her legs up in the stirrups, with Lucas sitting beside her. The doctor is putting the gel for the ultrasound on her belly. Peyton visibly cringed once the doctor started the ultrasound. She saw the concerned look on Lucas' face. Before he could ask, she answered.

"It's cold." She smiled. Lucas chuckled a bit.

"Okay, here is your baby's heartbeat." the doctor said. They hear the heartbeat, and they smile at each other.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked. Lucas and Peyton look at each other for a second.

"Yes," they both said at exactly the same time. The doctor looks in some files.

"Well congratulations Mrs. And Mr. Scott, you will be the parents of a baby girl." the doctor said, while smiling.

"I'll give you two a minute." She said, finishing cleaning off Peyton's stomach. After she left, Lucas gave Peyton a light kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe we are having another girl!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know, I'm so happy!" Peyton replied.

_Later.. Lucas and Peyton have just arrived home._

"Sawyer, Evan, we're back!" Lucas called. Sawyer and Evan came bounding down the stairs.

'_Wow, they perked up fast.'_ Lucas thought.

"Do you know?" Sawyer asked excitedly.

"Yeah we know." Lucas said putting his arm around Peyton.

"Well?" Evan asked.

"In a matter of months, you two will have a baby sister!" Peyton exclaims.

"Oh my god!" Sawyer squealed happily.

"Congratulations, mom!" Evan said happily, then he noticed something.

"Mom, you feeling alright?" Sawyer asked, noticing her strange look.

"Aghh!" Peyton yelped in pain before collapsing into Lucas's arms holding her stomach.

"Mom!" Evan yelled. He and Sawyer running over to were she was laying in Lucas's arms. Lucas was sitting on the floor with Peyton groaning in his arms. Evan and Sawyer knelt by their mom. Evan and Sawyer both were scared for their mom.

* * *

Haley was truly thrilled that her family was so supportive. She already had four kids, and she was worried that everyone thought that the family had enough.

"Do you have a doctors appointment yet?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet," Haley replied. "But I'll get right on that."

"You do that." Nathan said, smiling warmly towards his children, who were chatting animatedly, all except one, Kaylee. She sat, slouching at the table, with her arms across her chest.

"Kaylee. Did I something wrong sweetie? Aren't you happy for your mom?" Nathan asked.

"I…." Kaylee started. "Shut up, I hate you!" She shouted, storming up to her room. Haley and Nathan exchanged an alarmed look.

"I'll go talk to her." Nathan volunteered. Haley nodded concerned, as Nathan headed towards her room. He slowly opened her door, to see his nine year old daughter laying on her bed, sobbing.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Nothing," Kaylee sniffed.

"Come on princess, you can tell me, please?"

"I don't want mommy to have another baby, we have to many people in the family already." She stated wiping her tears.

"But Kaylee. A new baby is a precious thing!"

"Go away." Kaylee mumbled.

"Kaylee, sweetie, come on, tell me what you're thinking." Nathan practically begged.

"I said, go away!" Kaylee said louder that time, more tears coming.

"Okay, but we are going to talk about this later okay?" Nathan said, getting up to leave.

"Whatever." she mumbled into her pillow. Nathan decided that she just needed some alone time to cool down.

* * *

"I'm looking for Julian Baker." The woman told Brooke.

"My husband isn't home right now," Brooke replied.

"Your husband?" The woman looked surprised. This annoyed Brooke a little.

"Yes, he won't be home from work for a while," Brooke replied again. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Laura. Um, an old friend of Julian's." Laura said plainly, pushing past Brooke and entering the house.

"Mind if I come in? I'll just wait here until Julian gets back. Hey, you got anything to eat?" She asked. Brooke grimaced. How could she just…? Brooke shook her head. She decided it would just be best to play nice for now.

_30 minutes later._

The front door opened when Julian arrived home. Laura jumped off the couch and immediately pounced on Julian

"Juli-bear!" She cried, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Brooke was shocked.

_Yeah, old friend my ass! _Brooke thought.

* * *

Andy stared a Karen, with a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

"Karen, we can't possibly do this!"

"And why not? Look at Lucas, he is a grown man, and our other three, Lily, Bryan and Troy will be grown up and out of the house in no time!" Karen complained. "I want another baby with you, Andy!"

"Karen, we are both to old to get pregnant again! I mean, you could have a miscarriage, even if you don't this kid could be mentally retarded!" Andy finished. Karen stood there, taking it all in. Then she looked up.

"Listen, Andy," She began. "I want to do this, so it's going to happen with you, or without you!" Andy looked at her surprised then confused, then his mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell us what you think! =]**


	3. Bullies, Stalkers & Arguments

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**Chapter 2: Bullies, Stalkers & Arguments**

* * *

"Juli-Bear!" Laura pounced on Julian the second he walked through the door. Laura planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"L- Laura?" Julian replied, his voice full of shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, maybe a bit to harshly.

"I came to see you!" Laura said innocently. Julian turned his head, when he heard Brooke clear her throat. She was tapping her foot on the floor, impatiently.

"Brooke, this is…. Uh, my old friend, Laura. Laura this is my wife, Brooke."

"I can't believe you're married!" Laura said, hr voice sounded astounded.

"Why not?" Julian asked her. Brooke grumbled, angrily.

"You said you need to talk to him, so talk." Brooke interrupted, her teeth clenched. Brooke didn't miss the quick glare that Laura sent her way.

"Yes," Laura said. "I have a big favor to ask you Julian."

"Out with it then." To Brookes' relief, Julian sounded impatient.

"My room mate kicked me out. I need a place to stay." Laura pleaded.

"That is not our problem." Brooke said crossly.

"Brooke please. Isn't there somewhere else you can stay?" He asked.

"I'm broke." Laura said. "I got fired from my job, and I have no savings." Laura said.

"Your family?" Julian asked.

"My parent's are dead, and I'm an only child, I have no more family. Julian, you are the last one I can turn to!" Laura said, on the verge of tears. Brooke and Julian shared a glance.

"Please?" Laura begged. Brooke scoffed. This broad sure had some guts. How could anyone believe that story?

"Okay." Julian said. "You can stay here" Brooke's heart sank.

_No way. _She thought.

* * *

Lucas, Sawyer, and Evan were in the waiting room of the ER. The kids came with him, when he took Peyton there. The doctors were doing some tests right now.

"Dad, does this have anything to do with her condition?" Sawyer asked.

"It could." Lucas replied. "Or it could be something else that we don't have to worry about right now." Sawyer nodded sadly.

"I can't believe this happened." Evan said, his chin in his hands.

"Again," Lucas added, grimacing at what he just said.

"Again?" They asked.

"Um, yeah, this happened a couple of times throughout the pregnancies." Lucas replied, feeling sad at the saddened looks on his kids faces.

"It's.. it's just so upsetting seeing her in pain, after everything that has happened." Sawyer said, on the verge of tears. Lucas immediately got up to hug her.

"I know, baby, I know." Lucas said, comforting her in his arms, while she broke down crying. She was scared to death at the fact that her mother could die giving birth. Lucas held her while she cried, rubbing her back comfortingly, when suddenly Peyton walked out of the hospital room. Peyton heart broke when she saw her daughter so upset, crying in Lucas's arms. He saw her and smiled.

'She was worried about you.' Lucas mouthed at her. Peyton walked up to her, and took her from Lucas's arms, into her own.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay, I'm fine." She soothed Sawyer. Then she looked at Lucas, who was giving her a questioning glance.

"It was just something called Braxton hicks contractions." She directed at him. She smiled at his look of relief.

"Come on, we can go home now." Peyton said. Peyton walked up to the main desk, and checked herself out. Lucas waited, his arm around Sawyer's shoulder. Evan was staring at the ground. Peyton walked up behind him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Evan turned and smiled at his mom, and hugged her, as they left the hospital.

* * *

"Congratulations you two!" Jenny smiled up at her father, and his brand new bride, Olivia.

"Thanks, baby girl" Jake hugged his daughter. "There is something you should know too."

"What's that dad?"

"You are going to have a little brother or sister in about nine months!" Jake told her excitedly.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "You're pregnant?" Olivia nodded, smiling.

"That's great you guys! Once again, congratulations!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly.

"We are very happy." Olivia added.

"You guys deserve it." Jenny told them. "I need to call Lily!"

"Oh, baby can you not tell Lily yet?" Jake asked.

"Why not dad?" Jenny asked.

"We kind of want to keep on the down low for now." Jake replied.

"At least until we get the first sonogram." Olivia put in.

"Why," Jenny asked in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay." Jake reassured her. "We would just like to keep it in the family for the time being."

"I understand." Jenny nodded.

"Good girl." Jake kissed her head.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm getting kind of tired." Jenny said

"Goodnight sweetie." Jake said.

"Night dad, night Olivia."

"Goodnight Jenny." Olivia said, Jenny smiled, before going to her bedroom.

"We are going to tell her right?" Olivia asked.

"When the time is right, yes we will tell her."

* * *

"Ava, Kyle, get ready for dinner!" Millicent McFadden called to her two teenage children.

"Your father should be here any minute!" She called. Her husband Marvin, Mouth, as we all know him, would be coming home for dinner, which was a rare occurrence. He was only coming home because it was their daughters sixteenth birthday dinner, and Millicent was preparing a huge meal. When the dinner was prepared, the all sat at the table, waiting for him to arrive.

"So, what time is he supposed to be here?" Ava asked impatiently.

"Uh," Millicent said, checking her watch. "7:00." She sighed. Kyle checked his watch.

"But it's 7:30!" He exclaimed. Ava sighed.

"That's dad. Either really late, or doesn't show up at all." She said, standing up.

"Let me know when or if he gets here." She said, storming off to her room.

"Ava." Millicent said, but moments later she a door slamming loudly. Millicent put her face in her hands and sighed. She wanted to tell Ava that she was wrong, but deep down, she knew Ava was right.

* * *

"Okay," Julian told Laura. "You can stay here."

"YAY! Thanks Juli-bear!" Laura squealed.

"If you call me that one more time, your ass is out of here." Julian warned, sternly.

"Fine." Laura laughed obnoxiously "You got it."

"And don't I get a say in the matter?" Brooke fumed. "It's my house too!"

"Please, Brooke, it's just for a while.' Julian said.

"Can I speak with you alone?" Brooke demanded furiously, before taking his arm and pulling him into an empty, private room.

"What the hell are you doing? Who is that woman to you? The truth?" Brooke demanded some answers. Julian sighed.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." he admitted.

"How did it end?" Brooke asked.

"Long story, but we dated in high school." he said.

"Why did you agree to let her stay here?" Brooke asked angrily. "Did you even think about Max and Rebecca? Did you even think of me?"

"I think Max and Rebecca will be okay with it, I hope you will be too." Brooke scoffed.

"Why do you think I would Julian? You let your ex-girlfriend stay at our place, and you expect me to be okay with it?" Brooke finished, her voice getting louder with each word.

"She asked me personally, Brooke. What kind of person would I be if I turned her down?" Julian was trying to explain, but it seemed to make Brooke madder by the second.

"A man that cares about his family." Brooke hissed, before barging to her and Julian's bedroom and slamming the door loudly.

"Brooke!" Julian called after her. He sighed. Why couldn't she just understand?

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and the kids entered their home, after a very quiet car ride back.

"Maybe you two should go to bed." Lucas suggested. "It's been a long night, and you have school tomorrow." Sawyer nodded, hugging her mom and dad.

"Night." she said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Lucas said. Peyton followed shortly, hugging both of her kids goodnight. After they were gone, Lucas turned to Peyton.

"You too." Lucas said sternly, earning a small chuckle from Peyton.

"Okay, but I have something in mind, other than sleeping." Peyton purred, kissing him on the lips passionately.

"As tempting as that sounds, you need your rest." Lucas said, leading her to the bedroom. Peyton pouted at him.

_Sawyer's Room.._

Sawyer is laying in her bed, reading a book in her pajamas. She hears a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?" She called. The door opens, and Evan enters.

"Hey." He said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"What's up?" She asked. Evan shrugged

"I'm just worried about mom."

"Who wouldn't be, after going through what we went through tonight?" Sawyer asked impatiently. Evan sighed.

"I know, you're right. I just thought we could talk." Evan said cautiously, know how sensitive his sister was with that topics.

"Sorry Evan. But I have to finish this book for Aunt Haley's literature class tomorrow." Sawyer said, pointing to the door.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight." Evan said, leaving. After the door closed, Sawyer allowed her tears to flow freely down her face.

* * *

"Brooke!" Julian called after her, she didn't respond. Julian sighed, he wished that it didn't have to turn out like this.

"Dad?" He heard a voice call out. Julian whipped around and saw his two kids standing there.

"Dad, what's going on?" Max asked, Rebecca stood right next to Max, nodding.

"Yeah, Julian, why don't you tell them." Brooke said, gesturing to the two kids, standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"I have to tell you two something." Julian sighed. "Someone will be staying here for a while. She has nowhere else to go."

"Who is she?" Rebecca asked, looking from Julian, to Brooke, to Max, then back to Julian.

"Hey, I'm back. My stuff is on the porch!" Laura bounded into the room. She paused when she saw Max and Rebecca standing there.

"Who are they?" Laura asked, pointing at them.

"Um, Laura, they are Brooke and my children, Max and Rebecca. . Rebecca is sixteen, and Max is seventeen. Kid's, this is my old friend Laura. She is going to be staying with us for a while."

"A while," Max said. "How long is that?"

"Until she can find someplace else to stay." Julian replied sternly.

"What do you think about this mom?" Rebecca asked, turning towards Brooke.

"You can probably imagine. Not like it matters to your father." Brooke sneered in Julian's direction.

"Aww, they look just like you Juli-bear!" Laura squealed. Max and Rebecca shared a glance.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Julian asked. Laura shrugged and left the room, to collect her stuff from the porch.

"I don't like her." Rebecca stated.

"Yeah she's to perky." Max added.

"Come on guys please, it's not for long, I swear." Julian pleaded.

"If you say so.." Max mumbled. "I'm going to bed." he pushed past Rebecca, and headed to his bedroom. Rebecca looked from her mom to her dad.

"I think I'll go too." Rebecca made her way to her bedroom "Goodnight."

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Julian said, nodding awkwardly. Brooke turned to exit as well.

"Brooke! Let's talk about this!" Julian exclaimed. No response.

* * *

_The next day.._

"Have a good day at school." Haley called, as her kids left to go to school.

"It's kind of early to be going to school isn't it?" Nathan asked, coming up behind her, kissing her cheek.

"They wanted an early start." Haley said, turning to kiss him on the lips.

"Speaking of, maybe I should get going too. Where's Kaylee?"

"I haven't seen her since last night." Nathan replied, turning around.

"Kaylee?" Nathan shouted, heading over to her room, to find her still asleep.

"Kaylee, wake up! You have to go to school!" Nathan persuaded. Sleepily, Kaylee climbed out bed and left the room. Nathan followed her out

"Good morning, Kay-kay." Haley said, as Kaylee took a seat at the kitchen table. When she didn't respond, Haley glanced at Nathan.

"Come on Kaylee, what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Haley pleaded.

"I have to get ready for school." Kaylee grumbled, heading back to her room..

"Do you have any idea what's going on with her?" Haley asked

"The only thing she told me was that she doesn't want you to have another baby. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she refused." Haley sighed. She would get to the bottom of this, she would.

* * *

Peyton lifted her head groggily, she looked at the clock, to see that it was almost 7:30.

"Damn it." she breathed out, getting up. She needed to get breakfast ready, and get the kids up. Minutes later, Lucas woke up, to an empty bed, and to hear shuffling around in the kitchen. Lucas got up and made his way to the kitchen, waking up the kids in the process.

"Sawyer! Evan! Wake up!" He called, still heading to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Peyton frying some eggs and bacon.

"Peyton, come on, you need to stay in bed!" Lucas pleaded, lightly grabbing her arm.

"Come on Luke. Nothing happened last night, it was just false labour pains! I'm fine!" Peyton pouted.

"No, come on, Peyt, do the baby some good and go to bed." Lucas said, just as the kids emerged, fully dressed and ready for school.

"Uh, morning." Sawyer said, noticing the annoyed look on her mother's face, and the pleading look in her father's face.

"Uh, mom." Evan said. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Why do you say that?" Peyton asked uncomfortably.

"You know, because of your condition." Peyton turned to Lucas angrily.

"You told them?" She spat, angrily.

"Um, kids. I think you should go to school now." Lucas said, cautiously backing off from an angry Peyton.

"Okay," Sawyer said, grabbing some money. "We'll get something to eat before school." She added, before disappearing out the door.

"Bye guys!" Evan said, leaving.

"Before you freak out on me, I think that they should have a right to know if their mother could die giving birth." Lucas said defensively.

"Lucas," Peyton began "I was fine the first two times, I will be fine this time! There is no need to worry them over nothing!" Peyton exclaimed

"But Peyton, you don't know that for sure, and I want them to be prepared for the worst to happen, just in case." Lucas argued. Peyton threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"God, Luke! If you think I'm going to die , then plan my funeral! Hell get me life insurance if you want." She shouted "Just keep in mind that I will haunt your ass if I do die, which I won't!" She shouted, storming to their bedroom, and slamming the door. Lucas sighed. _This is going to be a long day_. He thought.

* * *

Shutting his locker door shut, Jamie sighed. Another weekend had gone by, and it was Monday. Jamie, like most high schoolers, hated Mondays. Jamie slumped down and reflected on the events of the previous day. Jamie was happy that his mom was going to have another baby. Being first born, Jamie was used to having a big family. He just hoped it was a boy this time. As much as he loved them, three sisters was enough. Jamie did wonder though, why this news upset Kaylee so much.

"Hey!" Jamie spun around when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Troy? Uh… what are you…?" Jamie stuttered in surprise. The younger boys haircut was exactly the same as Jamie's.

"Huh? What am I what?" Troy asked, smiling. Jamie inwardly groaned. Ever since the school year started, Troy Hardgrove has been stalking him. Okay, maybe not stalking per say, but following him around school, his favourite after school hangouts, and dressed like him too.

"Why is your hair…?"

"Oh, this? Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"It's exactly the same as mine!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I think it looks good on me," Troy said before turning to walk away. Jamie sighed. Why him? Why him?

* * *

Julia Scott peeked around a locker, her heart pounding. When she thought it was safe, she quickly walked the other way, only to bump straight into someone. Julia looked up. _Shit,_ she thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" the girl she bumped into hissed, pushing Julia hard into the lockers.

"Next time, I'll beat your ass." The older girl, Darleen spat before turning to walk away. Staggering sideways to regain her balance, Julia felt tears brimming at the back of her eyes. Julia started to shake with fear. What was she going to do…?

* * *

Sawyer walk down the halls of Tree Hill High. She stopped at her locker to grab her math textbook. She turned around, only to see Troy approaching Jamie, with his exact same haircut. She saw the distraught look on her cousins' face and couldn't help but laugh. She turned the other way, only to see her ex-boyfriend making out with her ex-best friend. She sighed angrily, slamming her locker shut. She made her way over to them.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you alone please?" She asked in a fake sweet voice, interrupting them. Chloe glared at her.

"Be right back Adam." Chloe said sweetly. Sawyer wanted to gag. Adam nodded, also glaring at Sawyer. She shook it off and dragged Chloe to the girl's bathroom. After checking to see if it was empty, she glared daggers at Chloe.

"Seriously Chloe, why are you dating him?" She demanded.

"Why does it matter?" Chloe sneered.

"Because you know what he did to me, and you still went after him."

"Come on Sawyer, he just tried that because he wasn't satisfied with you, he didn't like taking it slow."

"And how do you know that?" Sawyer asked angrily.

"He told me so." She replied, simply.

"Okay, fine. Have fun while it lasts, just don't come crying to me if it happens to you!" Sawyer fumed, leaving the bathroom. Chloe shrugged and made her way to English.

* * *

"Movie at four. Sounds good," Rebecca Baker smiled up at her boyfriend, Justin Morris.

"Great," Justin kissed Rebecca. "I'll see you at lunch." Rebecca nodded before they parted ways to head to their own respective classes. Rebecca mulled for a second over her relationship with Justin. She was very happy with him. She was, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if the only reason Justin wanted her was because her mom was a rich clothing designer. Rebecca shook the thought out of her head before stopping in front of her locker. She grabbed her math textbook out, grimacing. Rebecca hated math. It wasn't just because she got bad marks in it, either.

"Becca, hey!" a voice cheerfully called out to her. Rebecca turned to see that it was her friend Madison.

"Hey Maddie. What's up?" Rebecca greeted.

"Not much. Are you free after school?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. I've got a movie date with Justin." Rebecca replied.

"Ooh. Too bad. I was hoping we could go shopping. Well, you're lucky anyway. Justin is hot." Madison grinned. Rebecca nodded.

"I'll talk to you later," she told Madison. "I gotta get to class."

"Later," Madison agreed. Rebecca turned and headed to her math class. To her dismay, the teacher was collecting homework assignments at the door. Stalling, Rebecca dug into her binder to pull out her sheet. She proceeded to the classroom.

"Homework please, Miss Davis." the teacher looked at her.

"It's Baker," Rebecca corrected glumly.

"Sorry," the teacher smiled apologetically. Rebecca handed her assignment in before proceeding into the classroom.

* * *

Millicent lazed around the empty house, with nothing to do. The kids had left for school about an hour ago, and Mouth was gone before she even woke up, and didn't return until midnight the night before. She hated to admit it, but she was used to the emptiness. She was getting herself something to eat when the lock clicked, and the door opened, to reveal Mouth standing there.

"Marvin, what are you doing here?" Millicent asked, shocked.

"Uh Millie, it's my house too isn't it?" He chuckled. Millicent pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed.

"I mean what are you doing home?" she asked, impatiently.

"I missed my family, so I got someone to cover for me for the rest of the day." He said, going to kiss her. Millicent took a step back.

"I'm sorry Marvin, but you should have thought of that before you missed your daughter's sixteenth birthday dinner." Millicent said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Millie, I just couldn't get away from the station." He replied.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to, Marvin." she said. "Your daughter was absolutely crushed when you didn't show up yesterday. She hissed.

"But, Millie, you know how important my job is to me! I've been waiting for so long to be a sport's reporter!" Millicent looked at him incredulously.

"So what you're saying is, that your job is more important than your daughter?" Millicent asked, shocked he would even say something like that.

"You've changed, Marvin, but for the worse." She said, starting to go to their room.

"Millie, wait!" Mouth exclaimed. She turned around.

"It's not what it sounds like!" He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away.

"No." She simply stated, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Marvin, but I can't do this anymore."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: We thank you for the reviews. We really appreciate it. Keep looking for chapter 3!**


	4. Shockers, Breakups & Feuds

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**Chapter 3: Shockers, Breakups & Feuds**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked while Haley grabbed her coat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Haley replied. "The kids are at school and I dropped Sydney off at Lucas's."

"Great. We better go, we don't want to be late."

"Not for the first sonogram," Haley agreed. Later, at the doctor's office they checked in and went to sit in the waiting room.

"Nervous?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. We've done this four times before, remember?"

"That's right." Nathan laughed just as the nurse called their names. As soon as Haley was in position, the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Time to get started," he said, getting the proper equipment ready.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" he asked, rubbing the gel on Haley's stomach.

"No, this is actually our fifth." Haley replied sheepishly.

"Oh wow," the doctor laughed, taking the stick and dragging it across Haley's belly.

"Alls good. There's your…wait. Oh my God." The doctor said. Haley and Nathan shared an alarmed glance.

"There's something I have to tell you," the doctor said.

* * *

"I'm sorry Marvin, but I can't do this anymore." Millie said sadly.

"What? Millie, what are you saying?" Mouth pleaded.

"No, Marvin. If you can't get a normal nine to five job, you don't have a family anymore!" Millie stated, her voice strong.

"Millie, why does it have to be this way?" Mouth asked.

"Because of you. You were the one who chose the job where you barely see your family." Millie said, unable to control her anger.

"But Millie, you know this is my dream job!" Mouth said, begging her to hear him out.

"Sorry Marvin. It's either your job or your family. I'll leave it up to you to make that choice." Millicent spat out the ultimatum before exiting the room. Mouth sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Luke it's Mouth." he said when Lucas answered. "I kind of need to talk to someone. Can you meet me at the river court later?" Pause. "Okay, thanks. See you later, Luke." Mouth finished, hanging up.

* * *

Jamie looked over his shoulder to find Troy casually following him. Jamie felt twinges of annoyance. Why him? What were Troy's motives in following him around? Maybe he should tell somebody… his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call his name. He turned to find his best friend, Justin Morris walking over to him. Right next to him, holding his hand was his girlfriend, Rebecca Baker. Jamie's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Hey, man." Jamie greeted him. "Rebecca."

"Hi, Jamie." Rebecca greeted. There was silence for a moment.

"So… I'm just going to go to my next class." Jamie laughed before slinking off. Jamie cringed. It was bad enough that he had a fourteen year old stalking him. Why did he have to have a crush on his best friends girlfriend too?

* * *

Sawyer stood at her locker, exchanging her math book for her biology book. She started towards class, when she saw Adam, leaning against the wall, glaring at her. Sawyer rolled her eyes, and approached Adam.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sawyer hissed, trying to be quiet.

"Nothing." Adam stated plainly.

"Then why were you just glaring at me?" She asked, harshly.

"Because of what you said to my girlfriend." He sneered.

"Whatever I said to her that you're mad about, I meant it." She stated, starting to walk away.

"She told me you slapped her because she's dating me. Adam called out, coldly. She stopped in her tracks, then walked back towards him, her face filled with shock.

"I did not do that." She stated.

"She also said that you still have feelings for me."

"Yeah, sure okay. I still have feelings for you." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Glad you can admit it." Adam laughed.

"Feelings of pure hatred." She hissed. "And besides, who could have feelings for you, after what you did?"

"Maybe you ex-best friend Chloe?" Adam asked innocently.

"You didn't." Sawyer found it hard to control her anger. "Did you?"

"Nah, not yet at least." Adam said."Listen here you sick son of a bitch." Sawyer's voice was dangerously low. "If you do anything to her, I'll tell my dad what you did to me. And once he finds out, he will surely pound you." Lily saw this argument from afar. Sawyer really looked like she was going snap at any second, so Lily decided to intervene. Lily headed towards them.

"Hey Sawyer, walk with me to class?" Lily asked, not giving her time to answer, before she grabbed her arm and led her away. Lily didn't miss the glare she sent at Adam. Once they were a fair amount away, Lily stopped her.

"What was that about, with Adam?" Lily asked her, in concern.

"It's nothing, okay?" She said fidgetting.

"We should get to class." She said, before walking away. Lily sighed, and followed to biology class

* * *

Max Baker clamped his books shut when the bell rang. He along with the rest of the class exited the room, his friends Jamie and Hannah were at his side.

"How's your family doing? I heard about Laura." Jamie said to Max.

"Heard from who?" Max asked, perplexed.

"I heard it from Justin who heard it from Rebecca." Max sighed. His sister really wasn't one for keeping family matters private.

"Who _is_ Laura?" Hannah asked.

"My dads ex-girlfriend who he let stay at our house." Max replied glumly. He wasn't too fond of Laura, or his dad right now either. He knew his dad was a nice guy, couldn't say no… but Max was afraid that Laura would try to break his parents up.

"That's gotta be rough," Hannah said, trying to sympathize.

"Is she hot?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Dude, she's practically my moms age." Max laughed.

"Right. Sorry." Jamie replied, bumping into Max as he suddenly came to a stop.

"Max? Man, why'd you stop?" Jamie stepped back to see what Max was looking at. Max wasn't just looking. He was glaring.

"Justin Baker?" Hannah pointed out.

"What's your beef with him?" Jamie asked. As if he heard his name, Justin turned his head to glare at Max.

"What are you looking at?" Justin frowned.

"Not you, dumbass. That's for sure." Max said angrily before turning to walk away.

"Max!" Jamie ran after him. "What's your beef with Justin?" he asked again.

"I hate his guts," Max replied.

"Is it because he's dating your sister?" Jamie asked.

"That's not the only reason. I just hate him." Max told Jamie. Jamie frowned.

"You must have a reason," Jamie said.

"No. I just despise the guy. I don't need a reason." Max replied before turning to walk away to his next class.

* * *

Bryan walked out of computer science class. He was caught in the rush of kids trying to get to their next classes, when he saw a familiar head of sandy blond hair.

"Hey, Nate!" Bryan called out. The head turned to face him. Nathan Smith made his way over to Bryan.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nate greeted.

"Uh, nothing really. Are you joining the basketball team this season?" Bryan asked, mentally kicking himself for the stupid question.

"Yeah. Why?" Nate asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. Just curious I guess." Bryan admitted.

"So what's up with you? I heard your parents are having some issues." Bryan said, curiously.

"Um yeah. My mom wants a divorce, but my dad wants to work on it." Nate said, kind of sad.

"Wow, that's rough man. Do you know what happened?"

"Uh, I think my dad cheated on my mom or something." Nate replied. Bryan shot him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry man."

"It's okay, I'm dealing with it." Nate nodded, when suddenly he noticed Julia Scott walk by him. She looked incredibly beautiful. Bryan was confused. Where did that thought come from? He didn't think it was likely, but he was developing a crush on Julia.

* * *

Julia walked down the school hallways nervously. Sweat was pouring off her forehead. Julia was terrified. She could run into Darleen at any time. Speaking of the devil, Julia saw Darleen walking her way. To Julia's relief, she didn't seem to notice her. Julia bolted sideways into the girls washroom. She locked herself into a stall. Julia took in a deep breath.

How was she going to survive at school if she was scared of running into Darleen everywhere she went. Julia had no idea why the senior loved to bully her. Julia didn't do anything to her… nothing at all. After waiting a few minutes, Julia left the bathroom after checking the halls. _Safe_, the shought with relief. Julia started to her locker when someone called out her name. Julia jumped, scared. She spun around to see that it was just her friend, Zach.

"Hi, Zach." Julia greeted, her voice wavering.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Julia lied smoothly. "You just scared me, that's all." Zach nodded.

"If you say so. Well, what's new?"

"Nothing much. My mom's pregnant again." Julia said.

"That's cool." Zach said.

"I guess so," Julia agreed. "My sister Kaylee isn't too thrilled about it though."

"Oh, why not?"

"I really have no idea," Julia sort of laughed.

"Well…" Zach said. "My friend Troy is waiting for me. I should get going."

"Sure," Julia waved as Zach walked away. Julia sighed. She continued towards her locker.

* * *

"Hey handsome," Lily smiled at her boyfriend, Kyle.

"Oh, hi." Kyle replied. Lily was confused to why he had been acting so distant lately.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing really. My parent's have just been having a hard time lately." Kyle said. Lily looked at him sympathetically.

"That's to bad. Do you want to talk about it?" Lily said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He pulled away, surprising Lily.

"No. Can you just leave it alone?" Kyle asked, frustrated Lily nodded at him, sadly.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now." He said.

"I can understand that Kyle, but I'm your girlfriend! You can talk to me!" Lily pleaded.

"Sorry Lily, but I gotta go to class now." Kyle said, giving her a quick kiss, before leaving. Lily just watched him go, sadly.

* * *

_Rivercourt._

Lucas and Mouth are sitting on the bleachers, just talking.

"And then she said, either your dream job, or your family." Mouth said sadly.

"That's rough man." Lucas said sympathetically.

"I really love Millie and the kids, but sports reporting has been my dream since I was a little kid, hanging out right here, with You, Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and Jimmy Edwards." Mouth finished. Lucas looked at Mouth expectantly.

"Dream job, or loving family?" Lucas asked. Mouth pretended to think about it.

"Hmm.." He said.

"Loving family." Mouth said after a moment of silence.

"Then go get em' back." Lucas said, clapping his back.

"Good luck buddy." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks for the talk Luke." Mouth said, starting to leave."No problem, Mouth." Lucas said. Mouth smiled, turning to leave. Lucas watched him as he left, before heading home himself.

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you," the doctor told Nathan and Haley seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Haley asked, worriedly.

"Not wrong, per say. But shocking."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't hear just one heartbeat." he said. "I heard three."

"What?" Haley gasped. "Does that mean…?"

"Triplets," the doctor said. "You'll be having three babies." All the colour drained from Haley's face. She looked at Nathan, who was speechless.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked.

"Yes. Would you like some time alone?"

"Yes, please." Haley said. On demand, the doctor left.

"Nathan, please say something." Haley pleaded.

"Just… wow." Was all Nathan can say. He was still in shock.

"Do you think we can handle it?" Haley asked.

"Of course we can." Nathan assured her.

"But three babies, Nathan. Oh my God."

"It's a blessing, isn't it? We have four wonderful children. Soon we'll have three more." Haley looked skeptical.

"Are we going to tell the kids?" she asked.

"Not right away, but we'll tell them.

* * *

Lily walked to accounting class, with Jenny by her side. They are having a conversation with Kyle.

"I'm just worried, you know. He's been so quiet, and distant lately." Lily said sadly

"Maybe you should just try talking to him." jenny said.

"I did." Lily replied. "He won't let me in, and he just pushes me away."

"Sorry Lily." Jenny sympathasized. They walked by an empty classroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two people, sitting on the desk, making out. Interested, Lily looked a little closer. She gasped, when she saw who it was."Oh my god." She said, shocked to see her boyfriend, making out with one of her close friends. Jenny backed up, to see what Lily just saw. She was shocked as well.

"Oh my god, Lily I am so sorry."

"No, don't be. Come on we have to go to class." Lily said, obviously upset, and on the verge of tears. Jenny followed her to class, she knew how vulnerable Lily would be at this moment.

* * *

Rebecca was walking the halls with her friend Ava.

"How are things going with Justin?" Ava asked, for she didn't know what else to say.

"They're great," Rebecca smiled. "What's new with you?"

"My dad," Ava sighed, "He's never home anymore. He's always at work. He said he would be home for my birthday, but he wasn't." Rebecca gasped in surprise.

"Wow Ava, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I should be used to it by now." She wiped at a stray tear that slid down her face. Rebecca felt sorry for Ava. She really did. No one deserved what she and her brother Kyle were going through.

"If it helps," Rebecca said. "Your family isn't the only one that's messed up." Ava laughed at that.

"What do you mean?"

"My father invited his ex girlfriend to stay in our guest room." Rebecca confided. Ava laughed.

"Wow. That is messed up."

"Tell me about it," Rebecca smiled. "My mom is pissed at him. I don't know how my brother feels about it, though."

"How I feel about what?" Max asked, popping up beside Rebecca.

"Laura." Rebecca told him. Max shrugged.

"I don't like her. But dad was right. She had no place else to go."

"Not our problem." Rebecca said. "He last saw her in high school. I find the whole thing very farfetched."

"What's farfetched?" Justin asked, coming up to Rebecca.

"Laura," Ava laughed. Rebecca smiled and nodded. She kept walking with Ava at her side. They stopped when they heard arguing going on. Rebecca turned around and sighed. Justin and Max were at it again. Her boyfriend and her brother hated each other and she didn't know why.

* * *

Troy Hardgrove eyed Jamie cautiously. He didn't want Jamie to see him staring at him. In Troy's mind, Jamie Scott was the perfect person.. Great at basketball, good dresser, great with the girls, straight A's in school. Troy wanted to be just like Jamie. He had already picked up the same clothing style, he had even gotten the same haircut.. Troy had even joined the Raven's.

"Hey, whatcha' doing?" Troy jumped at the sound of his brother's voice behind him.

"Oh, uh. Just some homework." Troy lied.

"We are in the cafeteria, and I see no books in front of you." Bryan said, confused.

"What are you really doing?"

"Bryan, it doesn't matter, okay? Just mind your own business." Troy snapped, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Okay, okay jeez. What's got you so worked up?" Bryan scoffed.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone." Troy said, getting up to leave. Bryan watched as he left the cafeteria, then he looked towards Jamie, talking to Justin. Bryan couldn't help but wonder what was up with his brother.

* * *

Max continued to glare at Justin, and Justin glared back.

"Stop staring at me," Max growled.

"You first," Justin retorted. Max didn't back down.

"I hate your guts," he said. "If you even have any, that is."

"Look man," Justin said. "You're my girlfriends brother. I'm not getting into it with you."

"I dare you," Max grumped.

"Whatever, man." Justin said coldly. He raised an arm and let it sail toward Max when a hand grabbed his and pulled it away. He turned to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Oh, hi Rebecca." He smiled, all hatred leaving his tone. Rebecca smiled back, but Justin noticed her teeth were clenched.

"I need to talk to you alone," she said, dragging Max by the arm.

"What?" Max snapped, annoyed.

"Why do you keep picking on my boyfriend?" Rebecca demanded.

"I hate his guts," Max said,

"Come on. It's like you seek him out… only to harass him!" Rebecca cried out. "There must be a reason you hate each other."

"Not really. I just hate him." Max said. It was the truth, too. There wasn't really a reason why he hated Justin. They hated each other from the moment the first met. It was hate at first sight. That was before Rebecca started dating Justin, too.

"Please," Rebecca pleaded. "He's my boyfriend. Can you at least try to be nice to him. For me?"

"I'll try." Max agreed. "Try being the operative word. And only because you're my sister."

"Thank you," Rebecca sighed with relief.

* * *

Lily started to pack up her things, preparing to go home. She saw Kyle talking and laughing with Nathan and Jamie. Lily saddened, remembering what she saw him doing earlier. She suddenly angered at the fact he cheated on her. He had pushed her away, and then he had made out with another girl. She approached him.

"Kyle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked, completely innocently. Kyle nodded.

"See you later guys." Kyle said, waving them off.

"So, what's up beautiful?" Kyle smiled sweetly.

"I missed you at lunch today, where were you?" She asked. Kyle shifted uncomfortably.

"I was with Jamie." He lied. Lily's heart sunk, she couldn't belive he lied to her.

"Funny, I saw Jamie in the cafeteria with Justin."

"Did I say Jamie? I meant Nate."

"No, I saw Nate with Bryan. Why are you lying to me Kyle?" Lily asked. It was sure getting hard for her to control her anger. Kyle sighed.

"I know what you did Kyle, I saw you!" Lily said angrily. What she said kind of scared Kyle.

"I saw you making out with Hannah, Kyle. It's bad enough that you would do that, but you cheated on me with one of my friends!" Lily said, finding it hard to hold back her tears.

"First, you push me away, and you won't even let me in, now you go and do this? I can't believe you Kyle." Lily sobbed.

"Lily, come on. That was just a one time thing." Kyle begs.

"No, Kyle. You can't just make this go away." Lily started. "I'm sorry Kyle, but it's over between us." Lily said sadly.

"Lily, no." Kyle begged, but she was already walking away.

* * *

(_After School) _

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, struggling to catch up with Jenny."We're going to the mall." Jenny said. "For some girl time. To get your mind off your breakup with Kyle." Lily sighed.

"Alright." Even though she agreed, Lily walked at practically a snails pace all the way to the mall.

"Cheer up, Lily." Jenny said, dragging her best friend through the automatic doors and into the mall.

"I feel hopeless," Lily said. "Like the world just ended."

"It's not the end of the world," Jenny told her point-blank. "You'll find another guy. A better guy."

"I seriously doubt that," Lily moped.

"Yeah. You'll find someone else. How about here? I bet there's tons of single guys our age walking around."

"I… don't feel like it." Lily said. Jenny sighed.

"Do you want to go shopping, then?"

"No. Not really. I just want to go home and curl into a ball."

"How about we get something to eat?" Jenny suggested instead.

"I guess I am a little hungry." Lily said, cheering up a little bit. Little being the operative word.

"Ice cream? A burger? What do you want?"

"A big burger. The biggest they've got." Lily started getting excited. Jenny sighed.

"Alright. Wait here." Jenny walked up to the concession counter and glanced at the menu, waiting for her turn in line.

"I'll take one MegaBurger and a case of chili fries." Jenny ordered, the chili fries being for herself. It took a few minutes, but when she got her order she strolled over to where Lily was standing.

"Thanks," Lily salivated. Jenny snickered. Leave it to good food to get her best friend to forget her problems.

"Do you want a drink?" Jenny asked.

"Coke," Lily said immediately. Jenny nodded. What the hell? Lily was down today. Jenny turned to head back to the concession counter when a brutal force knocked into her. Jenny felt the fries in her hands slip out and onto the floor. Once she recovered, she noticed the large amount of ketchup on her shirt. Angry, Jenny spun around to face the perpetrator. To her surprise, it was a cute guy who looked about her age.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jenny seethed.

"Huh?" the guy looked surprised.

"Look where you're going!" Jenny snapped. "You totally ruined my shirt."

"It doesn't look ruined to me," he said. "How about we go get a table? I'd like to get to know you better."

"As if!" Jenny screeched. She marched over to where Lily was standing. Jenny grabbed her best friends arm and pulled her away.

"Let's go!" Jenny huffed.

"But what about my coke…?"

* * *

Sawyer and Evan headed out of school together, looking for their father's car.

"Where is he? He promised to pick us up today." Evan questioned. Sawyer shrugged. A couple of moments later, their father's car pulled up next to the sidewalk. Sawyer and Evan hurried over, and got in the car, only to see Peyton there to.

"Hey. Mom what are you doing here?" Evan asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea if we all hung out at the river court for a while, then get some ice cream." Lucas said, answering the question for her.

"Sounds good." Sawyer smiled.

"And also, your dad actually let me out of bed!" Peyton said in fake shock. Sawyer giggled.

_River court._

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the bleachers, watching as Sawyer and Evan played a game of one on one, laughing and fooling around.

"You know, we are very lucky that they get along as well as they do." Peyton commented.

"Yeah." Lucas laughed. Then he grew solemn.

"It's kind of sad, how fast they grow up." Lucas said."Yeah," Peyton replied. "Well then, it's a good thing we have another one on the way. Four more months!" Peyton said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, and I am very happy about that. As long as this is the last one we are going to have." Lucas said, seriously. Peyton rolled her eyes. She turned back to watch their game, just as Evan scored a three pointer. Peyton cheered., as Lucas noticed Sawyer beginning to look tired, and sluggish. Peyton gasped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, concern edging his voice.

"The baby is kicking.. hard!" Peyton laughed, and took Lucas's hand, and put it on her stomach.

"Oh, wow." Lucas exclaimed, completely forgetting how weak Sawyer looked a moment ago. Peyton returned the smile Lucas gave her. Lucas turned his attention back to the game. Lucas' smile faltered when he saw Sawyer stop completely. She stood there for a moment, then she stumbled backwards and fell to the pavement.

"Sawyer!" Lucas shouted, running over to where she had collapsed. Lucas immediately checked her pulse, thankfully it was still strong.

"Evan!" Peyton cried. "Call 9 -11!" She said, joining Lucas on the ground, next to their unconscious daughter.

"Sawyer? Come on, Sawyer sweetie wake up!" Lucas pleaded, waiting for the ambulance.

* * *

**To Be Continued.....**

**A/N: We added characters to the character list, so be sure to check it out. :)**


	5. The ER, Alimony and Infidelity

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**Chapter 4: The ER, Alimony and Infidelity**

* * *

Sawyer started to notice herself feeling tired and dizzy, but she had mistakenly kept playing, and kept it a secret from Evan, and her parents. She didn't think it was a big deal, and she didn't want to worry anyone, especially her mom. As she tried to steal the ball from Evan, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over her. She grabbed her head, trying to stop the world to stop spinning. She was startled when she suddenly felt her head hit the pavement. The last thing she heard was her dad yelling her name before she succumbed to darkness.

_Emergency Room._

Lucas and Peyton watched as they wheeled an unconscious Sawyer away.

"I should call Nathan and Haley." Lucas stated, still kind of in shock from what just happened. Peyton nodded.

"I'll call Brooke." Lucas nodded, getting out his phone. He dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey Nate, it's me." He said, when Nathan picked up.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?" Nathan's voice is heard

"It's Sawyer, she's in the hospital." Lucas told him

"Okay, we'll be right there." Nathan said, hanging up the phone. Lucas had also called Karen and Peyton had called Brooke. Evan had stayed silent the whole time. A few minutes later the doctor walked out.

"Family of Sawyer Scott?" He called out. Lucas and Peyton stood up, Evan sat there, just staring at his hands.

"What's the matter, what happened to her?" Peyton asked, panicked. Lucas hugged her, to calm her down.

"Your sister is going to be fine." The doctor stated simply. Peyton looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"She's my daughter." Peyton told him.

"I never would have guessed." The doctor grinned. Lucas sighed in annoyance.

"Look, why don't you stop hitting on my wife, and tell us what's wrong with our daughter?" Lucas huffed angrily. The doctor composed himself, sending a glare Lucas' s way. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Your daughter merely fainted out of dehydration, other than that, she just has a slight concussion." The doctor told them. Peyton sighed in relief. Lucas hugged her, feeling just as relieved.

"We got some fluids in her, and now she's just resting." The doctor told them.

"Thank god." Lucas mumbled into Peyton's hair. They went to the room she was in, with directions from the doctor. They sat with her, in comfortable silence, until the others got there.

* * *

"So, which movie do you want to see?" Justin asked Rebecca as he came back with a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Hmm," Rebecca pondered for a moment. "I've been wanting to see The Time Travelers Wife." She finally said.

"Great," Justin said. "We'll see that then." Rebecca nodded. They headed into the line when Rebecca felt someone tap her shoulder. Rebecca turned around.

"Hey. You're Brooke Davis's daughter, right?" the adult woman behind her asked.

"Um, yeah." Rebecca replied.

"Ooh. I wish I could be like her," the woman sighed sadly. Rebecca nodded awkwardly before turning back to Justin who gave her a small smile. Rebecca shrugged.

"Happens all the time," she said. And It did. No matter where she went, people seemed to only know Rebecca as Brooke Davis's daughter. People at school especially. Only a select few of her good friends knew her as Rebecca Baker, girl instead of Rebecca Baker, daughter of rich clothes designer.

"You coming?" Justin asked. Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts and followed her boyfriend into the movie theatre.

* * *

Nathan Smith walked into his house, after school ended.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" Bevin Smith yelled. Nate walked into the kitchen, to see his mom working on paper's of some sort, at the kitchen table.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"I'm writing a letter to my friend, Rachel Gatina." Bevin lied. Nate could tell she was lying, but decided to leave it alone. He shrugged and went to do his homework. Bevin sighed, and glanced over the divorce papers she was working on.

_Flashback_

"Hey, where've you been?" A sleepy Bevin mumbled, as she heard her husband enter. It was 6:00 in the morning, and he had not been home all night.

"I, uh.. Was sleeping over at Nathan and Haley's place." Tim smiled nervously.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed." Bevin yawned widely. Tim looked really guilty.

"Okay, okay I did it!" Tim cried out. Bevin turned around, and looked at him, a confused, yet curious look on her face.

"What did you do?" She asked, getting upset.

"Last night I got drunk at a bar, and I slept with someone else." Tim said. "I brought her to a hotel room." Tim finished Bevin looked shocked, then angry.

"What the hell Tim? Why would you do that?" Bevin thundered.

"I was drunk, and horny." Tim said sheepishly. Bevin calmly approached him. Tim opened his arms wide, thinking he would get a hug. He was shocked when her hand connected with his face. She slapped him as hard as she could. Tim winced, as he felt the pain.

_End flashback_

Bevin still couldn't believe he had done that to her, well she could a little, but why for no reason?

* * *

Rachel rapped on the door in front of her. She shivered in the cold breeze.

"Come on, open the door!" she grumbled to herself. To her relief, the door swung open.

"What do you want?" the person on the other side of the door asked.

"Cut the crap, Eric. I didn't get my alimony this month." She told her ex husband.

"I mailed the check," he insisted.

"I didn't get it," Rachel replied.

"That's not my problem," Eric grumped.

"Hand it over," Rachel sighed. Eric was always like this. Not giving a damn about anyone but himself. That was the reasons she divorced him. Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew she could be selfish as well, so it was pretty much a mutual decision.

"I already mailed it," Eric said. Rachel could sense the impatience in his tone of voice.

"No. You didn't." Rachel replied with venom in her tone of voice.

"It's my weekend to have Justin and Liam," Eric said, changing the subject.

"You'll get them on Saturday," Rachel said.

"Technically it was my turn last Saturday."

"Too bad," Rachel hissed. "Alimony!"

"I told you I already paid it!" Eric said, shutting the door in Rachel's face. Rachel seethed. Oh, he made her so mad! How dare he? Really? Rachel returned home and grabbed a big hunk of mail from her mailbox. Bills, bills, bills. Rachel froze when she picked up a familiar looking envelope. It was her alimony.

Oops.

* * *

Peyton was back sitting in the waiting room. Lucas and Evan were both in the room with Sawyer. Brooke walks into the waiting room, unnoticed by Peyton. She sees Peyton with her head in her hands, and immediately heads over there, and sits beside her.

"Hey, what happened?" Brooke asked, in a consoling voice. Peyton looked up when hearing her best friends voice.

"We were just at the river court, she was playing one on one against Evan." Peyton started. Tearing up at the memory of seeing her little girl collapse.

"And…..she just collapsed." Peyton said, trying to muffle her sob, with no success.

"Oh my god. Peyton is she okay?" She asked, concerned for her goddaughter, and her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah she's okay." Peyton said, pulling herself together.

"It was just dehydration." Peyton said.

"Well, that's good right?" Brooke asked."Yeah, of course." Peyton said, wiping at her eyes. "Just seeing that happen to her, makes me realize that I should have been paying more attention to her, and that we have to take better care of them." Peyton rambled, looking at her feet.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself!" Brooke exclaimed. "Those kids couldn't have asked for a better mom!" She said, rubbing Peyton's back comfortingly.

"They also have the most amazing, and overprotective dad in Tree Hill." Brooke smirked. Peyton smiled slightly.

"They couldn't ask for a better godmother either." Brooke said, smirking.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too " Brooke smiled

* * *

Julia was sitting on a park bench, swinging her legs back and forth. Her best friend Ava was sitting beside her.

"What's up?" Ava asked her. "You've seen down lately."

"It's nothing," Julia said quietly.

"No, not nothing." Ava told her. "We've been best friends since second grade. I know something's wrong."

"No…" Julia attempted.

"Come on… I told you about all the stuff with my dad."

"Alright." Julia sighed. "I'll tell you. It's nothing much really. It's just this one girl at school who keeps picking on me."

"Who?" Ava asked.

"It's this senior… Darleen?" Julia replied.

"Oh. Yeah, she's a bully." Ava replied.

"She's threatened to beat me up," Julia admitted.

"God, Julia. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"You can't!" Julia demanded. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but you should."

"I just wonder…" Julia started. "Why me? Why does she pick on me?"

"She's probably just jealous," Ava replied.

"Huh?" Julia was confused.

"I mean, you're the daughter of former basketball star Nathan Scott and beloved Tree Hill High teacher and former singer Haley James Scott."

"I'm not too sure…" Julia said.

"Trust me," Ava grinned.

* * *

Andy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? Karen you can't be serious about this!" Andy exclaimed.

"Andy, I want this to happen!" Karen replied.

"You said that you wanted a baby with me, how is it going to work with me, or without me." Andy asked, confusion edging his voice.

"I want it to be with you, Andy." Karen replied. "Believe me. But if you aren't willing to, I can always go to a sperm bank." she tells him.

"You're what, 45? That means you're going to go through menopause, which means you won't even be able to get pregnant!" Andy reasoned. Karen looked extremely offended. Andy immediately berated himself for saying that.

"Andy, I'm not even 50 yet! I still have time to get pregnant!" Karen yelled. "And this is going to happen whether it's your sperm or not." Karen said angrily, slamming the bedroom door in his face.

"Okay." He called quietly.

"I'll take the couch." he finished, sighing.

* * *

"You should get some rest," Jake told Olivia.

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "It's not even seven."

"You should sit down at least."

"I'm just pregnant," Olivia sighed. Jake sighed too.

"Fine, fine."

"When are we going to tell Jenny what happened? She deserves to know." Olivia asked bluntly.

"I know she does Liv, but why do we need to tell anyone? We're raising the baby together. One mistake shouldn't change that. It might as well be my kid. No one has to know."

"But she's your daughter, Jake."

"No one needs to know," Jake repeated.

"I don't agree with you, but I'll go with it." Olivia caved in.

"Go with what?" Jenny asked, coming through the front door."It's nothing," Jake told her.

"Oh," Jenny's eyebrows furrowed. "Well…"

"Everything's just fine, in fact they're great." Olivia added.

"Okay," Jenny said going into their kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jake said. Olivia nodded as Jake walked towards the door and swung it open. What Jake saw made his blood run cold.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

Mouth had just gotten home from work, to see Millicent making dinner.

"What are you doing home so early?" Millicent asked, upon seeing him walk in. She couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Choosing my family." Mouth replied, smiling. Upon hearing their fathers' voice, Ava and Kyle hesitantly exited their rooms.

"Well well well, Look who's finally home for dinner." Ava commented, harshly. Mouth looked really guilty.

"Ava, I am really very sorry for missing your birthday dinner." Mouth apologized.

"Whatever." Ava scoffed.

"Look Ava, I'm going to do whatever I can to get you to forgive me." Mouth said. Ava perked up a little bit.

"Can I get a car?" She asked excitedly. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No," Mouth smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of a special father-daughter dinner." Ava saddened at that.

"Yeah, and will you actually show up?" Ava scoffed.

"Of course I will." Mouth replied.

"What if you get called into work, or they won't let you leave?" Ava asked cautiously.

"I won't." Mouth assured, sounding confident.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I quit."

* * *

Nathan and Haley returned home. Haley was still in shock from the news of her triplets. Haley felt very overwhelmed. She didn't think she could handle it. She knew she could though. Since there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That was her husband, Nathan. As long as he was at her side, Haley knew that she could get through anything.

"We have to tell the kids," Haley told Nathan, slipping her shoes off.

"We will." Nathan promised her.

"Tell the kids what?" Jamie asked, eyeing his parents suspiciously.

"Yeah, what?" Kaylee demanded. She was standing right beside her brother.

"We'll tell you when the time is right, I promise." Haley said.

"Did you lose the baby?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"Oh heavens no. Nothing like that." Haley assured him."Too bad," Kaylee muttered before hurrying out of the room.

"I really don't know what her problem is," Jamie said.

"I should talk to her," Haley said.

"I think you should give her space," Nathan objected. Haley sighed, but agreed.

"There's something wrong with our little girl," Haley said worriedly as the telephone in the kitchen started ringing.

"I'll get it," Nathan offered, hurrying to answer it.

"I'll talk to Kaylee if you want," Jamie suggested.

"If you wouldn't mind," Haley replied back. "Like dad said, I'll give her space. But I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll open up to me." Jamie promised.

"Guys!" Nathan re-entered the living room. "That was Lucas on the phone. Sawyer's in the hospital." Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh God, what happened?"

"He said nothing serious, but I want to go there."

"Let's go," Haley agreed.

"I want to go too," Jamie said.

"No, we need you to stay and watch your sisters." Nathan told his son.

"Okay, fine. Call me." he said.

"We'll let you know when we know what's happening," Haley agreed before she and Nathan headed out the door.

* * *

Lucas sat in the waiting room, while Peyton was in the hospital room with Evan, when Nathan and Haley came in.

"Luke?" Haley called out. Upon hearing his best friends' voice, he looked up and let Nathan and Haley know where he was.

"Hey, Luke what happened?" Haley asked, hugging him.

"We were all at the river court, She was playing one on one with Evan, when she started looking tired, then she fainted." Lucas explained. Haley looked concerned.

"But, she's okay right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, everything is fine." Lucas tried to smile, but it turned to a grimace.

"She just fainted out of dehydration." Lucas said. "Peyton, Brooke and Evan are with her now."

"Well that's good." Haley commented, sounding relieved.

"Is she awake yet?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head."No. and I'm starting to get worried." Lucas admitted.

"Everything's going to be okay man." Nathan said, sympathetically.

"You don't know that for sure." Lucas pointed out. Nathan looked confused.

"But you said she's okay, right?" Nathan asked.

"Well, yeah everything is fine now." He said. "But this is a wake up call for me, you know. They are teenagers now, Evan is going to want to play basketball, and Sawyer likes playing too. And I never even thought to get them tested for HCM." Lucas rambled on, while getting weird looks from Haley and Nathan.

"Sure everything is fine now, but it might not be later. Oh my god, I am such a horrible father for not thinking about this before!" Lucas ranted. Haley decided to step in before her could say anything else.

"Lucas, calm down!" Haley begged. He was making a scene.

"Getting worked up like this wouldn't be good for your heart." She pointed out.

"Well it's a good thing we are in a hospital then." Lucas said sarcastically. Haley stared at him.

"That was not funny man." Nathan said dryly.

"Look, Luke. Just talk to Peyton and get them tested." Haley said. Lucas tried to be positive.

"Yeah, and with any luck neither of them will have it." Lucas said, positively.

"Damn Dan, this is his fault." Lucas muttered. Nathan tried to suppress his laugh, but couldn't. Lucas glared at him.

"Uh, can we go see her?" Haley asked, breaking the awkward silence. Lucas nodded.

"Room 324." He pointed down the hall. Nathan and Haley walked off.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rebecca called out as she returned home from her date. She walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water when she heard voices coming from the other room. She could tell that one of them was her dads. She listened in and distinguished the other voice as Laura's.

"Come on, Juli-bear!" Laura whined.

"No, Laura! I'm married. Get off me!" Julian said harshly.

"You know you still want me," Laura said seductively. That was enough! Rebecca stormed into the next room, startling Julian and Laura."What's going on?" she demanded, appalled.

"Nothing, honey." Julian told her.

"That's not what I heard," Rebecca frowned pointedly at Laura."We were just discussing our living arrangement," Laura smiled sweetly. _How fake_, Rebecca thought, disgusted.

"No!" Rebecca said. "You want to have sex with my dad. But you can't! He's married to my mom!" Rebecca turned and stormed out of the room after that. How could she…? How could she do that?

"What's up?" Max asked, surprised as Rebecca accidentally and literally ran into him."Laura," she told her brother breathlessly. "I just caught her trying to seduce dad."

"Holy shit," Max gaped. "She needs to go."

"I know, right?" Rebecca sighed. Laura couldn't stay here anymore, and she was determined to make her father see that.

* * *

Lucas walked into Sawyer's hospital room to see Peyton sitting on the chair beside the bed, holding her hand, and Evan sitting beside her, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey." He said, making his presence known. Peyton gave a small smile.

"Where did Brooke go?" He asked.

"She had to head home." Peyton replied.

"Has she woken up yet?" Lucas asked.

"No, and I'm really starting to get worried." Peyton replied.

"Well, I saw her hit her head when she fell, maybe it's because of that." Lucas suggested. Peyton said nothing.

"Hey, can we talk outside for a minute?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded. They left to go outside, to have some privacy while they talked.

"What's up?" Peyton asked, feeling nervous for some odd reason.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it." Lucas said. Peyton looked at him, scared and confused.

"What is it Luke?"

"I think we should get Sawyer and Evan tested for HCM." He finished. Peyton nodded slowly.

"I agree with you." She said. "I can't believe I haven't thought of this before!" Peyton exclaimed. Lucas chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I said the exact same thing." He said, kissing her head. Peyton slightly laughed, as they headed back into the hospital.

* * *

"Justin?" Rachel called.

"Yeah?" Justin emerged from his room.

"You're going to your fathers house on Saturday," Rachel let him know. "So is Liam." Justin nodded.

"Okay," he said. "But mom… I'm tired of going from house to house all of the time."

"That's too bad," Rachel told him. "That's how it is and you're just going to have to live with it." Justin nodded glumly, leaving the room when his mother called out his name. He spun around.

"How was your date?" she asked.

"It was fine," Justin replied.

"You know, I really like Rebecca. She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is." Justin replied.

"Did you know her mother and I were close in high school?"

"Yes." Justin said. "From the last ten times you said it."

"Oh," Rachel said. "Sorry."

"Well," Justin said before heading back into his room, while recalling his conversation he just had. It wasn't as if he disliked either of his parents. He loved them both.

It was just that he was tired of the constant back and forth between them whenever is was convenient for the other. His brother Liam was only three years old. How did he deserve that? Justin shut the door to his room and pulled out his mp3, turning it on and drowning out his thoughts.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Tim called out, unusually happy. Bevin growled and rolled her eyes. _Why does he have to be so damn corny?_ she thought angrily. She put on a happy face.

"In the kitchen, Timmy!" She called in a fake sweet voice. Her husband then entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Tim said cheerfully, it made Bevin sick. She internally debated on whether she should just tell him or not. She stared at him as he made a giant sandwich with almost everything in the fridge. After a moment of thought, she got up. She took out the divorce papers, which she had hidden under the table.

She hated to hurt him, but she couldn't stand being married to him anymore, not after what he did to her. She sighed, stood up and shoved the papers at her unsuspecting husband. He almost dropped his sandwich, but managed to set it on the table to read the papers. Tim's eyes scanned the paper, then widened in shock.

"Bevin, I… I" He stuttered. Bevin gave him a look.

"That's right Tim, I want I divorce. I can't stand to be with you anymore, not after what you did to me." Bevin stated sadly.

"No….no Bevin we.. We can work on this!" Tim exclaimed, stuttering.

"No Tim. When you slept with that other girl, I couldn't trust you anymore. I still can't even now." Bevin said. She cringed when she saw Tim go from looking heart broken to extremely confident.

"I refuse to sign these papers until we work on our marriage." He stated confidently. Bevin's heart sank into her stomach.

_This is going to take a while. _She thought sadly.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked the person at the door, his blood running cold.

"I'm here to see my daughter. Duh." Nikki said in her bitch-like tone.

"Jake, who is this?" Olivia asked.

"Jenny's mom," Jake replied through clenched teeth.

"What about me?" Jenny asked, coming into the room. She looked at the door and her eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"That's right sweetie. I came to see you," Nikki said happily.

"Oh, okay…" Jenny said, walking up to her. Nikki hugged her.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, pretty good. I guess." Jenny smiled.

"Great," Nikki smiled. "Listen, I have to go now, but I'm staying in Tree Hill. I'll come see you again tomorrow."

"Okay." Jenny smiled up at her mother as Nikki kissed her head before leaving.

"So that's the infamous Nikki?" Olivia asked after the door was shut.

"That's the one," Jake sighed. "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"So she's the one who kidn-"

"Yes," Jake said quickly, cutting her off. 'Jenny doesn't know' he mouthed at his wife.

"Oh," Olivia understood.

* * *

"Because I quit." Mouth said. Millie's eyes widened.

"Really?" Mouth nodded, smiling.

"Oh my God, Marvin. That's great!" Millie said excitedly. Then she looked hesitant.

"I mean great for us. Not great for the station, of even you." Millie said nervously. Mouth smiled and laughed a bit.

"It's okay Millie. I'm happy. I'll actually to be able to spend time with my family." he said, hugging Ava, Kyle, then Millie."But what about money?" Millie asked.

"It's okay Millie. I'll find a normal job as soon as I can." he said. Millie smiled at him.

"It's going to be great with you back, Marvin." Millie said contently.

"It's going to be great being back with my loved ones," Mouth said.

* * *

Max as sitting on the living room couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table. Rebecca was sitting beside him.

"So what exactly did you see?" Max asked his sister.

"I didn't exactly 'see' anything. I was listening in to their conversation. Laura was hitting on dad."

"What did she say, exactly?" Max asked.

"Oh, she said something along the lines of 'you know you still want me.'" Rebecca snorted. Max laughed.

"She's out of her mind if she thinks that dad would want her. He's married."

"That doesn't stop some people," Rebecca said. "I'm still worried. So is mom."

"I don't think you need to be," Max said.

"I can't help it," Rebecca worried. "I'd be devastated if Justin cheated on me."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Max said.

"Max," Rebecca sighed.

"What? You know I hate the guy."

"For no good reason," Rebecca said. Max didn't reply.

"Okay," Rebecca said. "Now lets get the talk off my boyfriend and on to you."

"Eh? What about me?" Max was flabbergasted.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"There's no one I like," Max shrugged.

"If you say so," Rebecca giggled, standing up. "Well I'm going to bed. It's getting late."

"Night sis." Max said.

"Good night."

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. We really appreciate the reviews. =] **

**Tell us what you think.**

**Sidenote: We go back to school on Thursday, so we will be updating less often, unfortunately. :( But we will try our best. Hope you'll still stick with us!**


	6. Transfer Student, Sperm Donor, JobSearch

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**Chapter 5: Transfer Students, Sperm Donors, Job Searching**

* * *

Sawyer had just gotten released from the hospital that morning. The doctors had wanted to keep her overnight, because of her concussion. She had protested that part, saying she was fine, but the doctor's orders just had to be followed right?

"So good to be free!" Sawyer exclaimed, faking overjoyed.

"Not for long." Peyton smirked. Gesturing to Lucas. Sawyer giggled. Lucas frowned, looking from Peyton, to Sawyer then to Evan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

"I think you know." Peyton said grinning.

"Oh, and before I forget, I want to get you two tested for HCM, I made you appointments for after school." Lucas told Sawyer and Evan. Sawyer and Evan looked at each other.

"Okay." Evan said. He had always known about his dads heart condition, but he never thought about him, or his sister actually having it. That was a scary thought.

"Well, we should go home so you two, can rest." He spoke to Peyton and Sawyer. Evan frowned.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You, my friend are going to school." Lucas told him. Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. Sawyer looked at him pleadingly.

"Come on dad! That's not fair, I'd rather go to school than stay home all day!" Sawyer whined.

"Sorry Sawyer. No room for argument. I just want to keep you home today. I mean you just got out of the hospital with a concussion!"

"But daddy!" She pouted.

"No buts Sawyer. You aren't going to school today."

"Ugh." She groaned, before stomping off to the car. Peyton couldn't help but laugh once she was gone.

"I knew she was going to resent you for that." She laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes when he saw Evan laughing too.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for school do you?" Lucas asked Evan. He rolled his eyes and headed for the car. Peyton laughed again, as they headed to the car. Lucas sighed as Peyton laughed.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Lily called out to her best friend. Jenny hurried to catch up.

"I can't believe we were almost late," Jenny panted.

"I know," Lily sighed. "It was too close." Jenny was silent for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"My mom visited last night," Jenny finally said.

"What?" Lily slowed down. "What happened?"

"She just stopped by to say hi," Jenny replied. "Nothing happened."

"Oh." Lily almost looked disappointed.

"We should get to class," Jenny said. Lily nodded. Jenny and Lily walked into their class. They found their seats and got out their math textbooks. When class started, the teacher went to the front of the class.

"It's almost October and yet we have a new student joining us. Come on in." The teacher motioned towards the door. A boy walked into the classroom. Jenny gasped. It was the boy she ran into yesterday. The one who spilled ketchup all over her shirt. As the boy caught her eye, he grinned. Jenny scowled.

"What's your name, son?" the teacher asked. The boy turned back to the rest of the class and grinned.

"The name's Baldwin. Charlie Baldwin." Jenny grimaced. Oh great, a comedian.

* * *

Bryan walked to class, carrying his computer science book when suddenly, he almost ran into someone. He looked up to see that it was Julia.

"Oh, hey." Julia greeted.

"Hi." Bryan said. They stood there kind of awkwardly until Bryan really looked at her, and was reminded of his crush on her.

"So, what's up?" Bryan asked hesitantly.

"Not much," Julia said. Another moment of silence.

"Well, uh. I guess I'll go to class now." Bryan said, feeling really awkward.

"Uh, yeah. See you later." Julia replied, walking off. After she walked away. Bryan couldn't help but stare after he. He thought that he would feel an instant connection with her. That obviously didn't happen, for the awkwardness and the lack of things to talk about. He thought it would be like love at first sight. But he didn't feel anything at all. That's what confused him.

* * *

Jamie was a cross between pissed and confused. He couldn't tell which he was more. Troy was following him again, and Jamie had no idea why. He started running through the halls, hoping he would lose him. Once he stopped, he noticed that Troy was still following him. Jamie spun around to confront the younger boy.

"What are you doing?" Jamie snapped. He wasn't one for getting angry, but enough was enough.

"Huh?" Troy squeaked.

"Why do you keep following me?" Jamie demanded when Rebecca walked up to them.

"Hi Jamie," she greeted. "Troy."

"Hey Becca," Jamie grinned.

"You look angry," she commented.

"Oh, I was just-"

"I stole his book." Troy interrupted. Jamie glared at Troy.

"I see," Rebecca giggled.

"I should go. Later," Jamie said awkwardly and suddenly before turning to walk away. He couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't say he hated Troy. Hate is a strong word, but he strongly disliked the boy. Rebecca however, the problem was he liked her too much. That was not a good thing, considering she was dating his best friend.

* * *

"Hey baby!" Tim greeted walking into the living room where Bevin was sitting.

"Hi." Bevin replied curtly. She was still angry at him because he didn't sign the divorce papers. Tim frowned.

"What's the matter?" Tim asked sincerely. Bevin sighed angrily.

"I think you know Tim." She replied harshly. Tim looked at her sadly.

"Sorry about that, Bevin, but I think we can work on this." Tim said.

"Not after your affair Tim." Bevin said.

"Bevin, I told you that I am not signing those papers until we work on this marriage!" Tim exclaimed.

"Tim, keep in mind that I can forge your signature." Bevin threatened. She mentally kicked herself for how stupid she sounded.

"You got nothing." Tim taunted. Bevin grew angrier.

"I do have something on you Tim, and you better believe it!" Bevin seethed, before slamming the door to their room. Tim stood their, confusion etched on his face.

_What does she mean…? _He thought. Bevin sank to her knee's on the other side of the door. She cursed herself, knowing she had nothing.

* * *

After losing Troy, Jamie went over to his locker. He opened his locker door to grab his chemistry textbook when he heard arguing from the hallway over. It was no surprise to him who the voices were coming from. Justin and Max, his two best friends, Jamie wandered over to where they were fighting.

"Get out of my face," Justin was shouting.

"Yeah? And what 'cha gonna do if I don't?" Max retorted, equally as loud.

"Max!" Jamie stormed over toward them. "Justin!" They turned their heads to look at him.

"What?" Max asked.

"What the hell is your problem? Both of you." Jamie said, very confused. Why his two best friends hated each other so much was a loss for him.

"Bastard," Max said to Justin before walking away.

"Justin," Jamie said flatly.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Why do you and Max hate each other?" he right out asked.

"I don't know," Justin said. "He's mean to me, so I'm mean right back to him."

"Huh," Jamie said. He didn't get it. Maybe it was nothing. They had every right to hate each other, but for no reason whatsoever? Jamie sighed. He guessed guys do that. Jamie gave Justin a look before walking off. He figured it was best to drop the issue.

* * *

Karen grabbed her coat and her purse. Andy walked out, seeing that she was getting to leave.

"Where you going?" He asked. Karen looked at him regretfully, before staring at her feet.

"I'm going to look for a sperm donor." Andy looked at her, his mouth forming a tight line.

"You're actually going through this?" He asked, shock and disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Yes, Andy I am. You didn't want to get pregnant with me, so I'm finding a sperm donor." She said calmly.

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe you!" Andy said , disbelievingly.

"Why are you so dead against this?" Karen asked, curious, angry and confused at the same time.

"Because you could have miscarriage, and the kid could be born with a birth defect!" Andy explained.

"Do you want that to happen?" He asked. Karen suddenly looked sad.

"No, no you're right." Karen said Andy smiled slightly.

"Glad you finally see things my way." He said. Karen picked up her keys. Andy threw her a questioning glance.

"I was going to go grocery shopping too." She admitted. Andy nodded, then walked away. Karen smirked to herself, once he was gone.

"God, my husband is so gullible it's sad." She mumbled to herself. She picked everything up and headed out the door.

* * *

When the bell rang, Jenny literally ran out of the classroom. She was stopped, however by Charlie, much to her utter horror.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"None of your business," Jenny seethed.

"Oh, come on. You can't still be mad about yesterday. I didn't mean it." Charlie smiled slyly.

"Jenny, come on!" Lily called to her. _Damn it_, Jenny thought.

"So, Jenny." Charlie grinned. "How would you feel about getting a bite to eat with me after school?"

"I'd rather drink bleach," Jenny replied casually, trying to keep her anger under control. She then stalked off, Lily ran after her.

"Who was that guy, Jen?" Lily asked.

"That creep who bumped into me yesterday. He got ketchup all over my shirt."

"He's so cute," Lily sighed. Jenny laughed.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Mouth sighed, tossing his keys on the table. Millicent exited their room upon hearing him come in.

"Hey, how's the job search going?" Millie asked, giving him a kiss.

"Not good," Mouth said truthfully. Millie looked at him sympathetically.

"You'll find something soon, I promise." Millie said. Mouth sighed.

"I sure hope so," he said to her.

"I'm sure you will Marvin." Millie began. "Besides, any TV station would be lucky to have you." Mouth sighed yet again.

"The first few places didn't think so." He sounded frustrated.

"Aww, it's okay. Your opportunity will come sooner than you think."

"Hopefully," Mouth added, sounding somewhat discouraged. Millie frowned.

"No, Marvin. It will happen soon, you'll see." Millie told him. He smiled.

"What would I do without you, Millie?" Mouth asked sweetly.

"I don't know, Marvin. I don't know." She said playfully. "Now go keep searching!" she encouraged.

"Okay!" Mouth said, giving her a kiss before he left the house again.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her couch, reading a book. Since Julian was at work today, and her business was doing great, Brooke had nothing much else to do. She flipped a page when she heard a crash coming from the other room. Brooke jumped up and ran towards the sound. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see Laura kneeled on the floor, picking up forks and spoons. Laura looked up to see Brooke standing there, glaring.

"I am so sorry!" Laura cried out. "I was reaching for a glass when my elbow knocked over the dish tray. It was an accident, I swear!"

"Wash them yourself," Brooke spat before turning away. She then reevaluated and faced Laura once again.

"And by the way, Julian is _my_ husband. Not yours. You better remember that or you'll be in very hot water. Not only with me either." Before Laura could reply, Brooke exited the room quickly. She hoped that Laura got the message loud and clear.

* * *

Nate stood at his locker, eyeing Evan. He knew he and Sawyer are locker neighbors, but he didn't see her that day. He shut his locker, and made his way over to Evan.

"Hey, where's Sawyer today?" He asked. Evan gave him a questioning glance. Nate reacted quickly.

"She's supposed to tutor me today." He said quickly. Evan looked confused.

"Uh, dude. You're a straight A student." Evan stated. Nate cursed himself silently.

"I've been having some trouble in calculus." He admitted. He didn't want Evan to know of his liking towards his sister. Evan sighed inwardly.

"She's at home right now, she just got out of the hospital." Evan admitted Nate's brow furrowed, and he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, curious and concerned.

"She fainted at the river court yesterday." he said. "Out of dehydration." He added quickly.

"Is she okay now?" Nate asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Our dad is just being overprotective that's all." Nate laughed a bit. Mostly everybody knew that Mr. Scott was way overprotective of his family.

"Okay, see you later man." Nate said

"See ya." Nate watched him as he left, worried that he made his liking towards Sawyer too obvious.

* * *

Julia walked down the hallways with her usual sense of dread. Darleen could pop out from around any corner. She walked slowly until she ran into her friend Troy.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Julia replied. "How's the Jamie stalking going?"

"What?" Troy deadpanned.

"I know you've been following my brother," Julia said.

"I… okay! But just because I want to be just like him!" Troy said dreamily.

"That's more than just a little creepy," Julia stated.

"I don't care what you think," Troy retorted. "Jamie's awesome and I want to be just like him so I need to follow him and do what he does." Julia, feeling way too out, gave Troy and odd look before bolting.

* * *

Zach Watson dropped his gym shoes into his locker.

"Hey Zach!" Zach spun around to see his friend, Evan Scott.

"Hey Evan! What's up?"

"Not much." Evan shrugged as Zach spotted his other friend Julia turning a corner. He was about to call out to her when he noticed her eyes widen and she darted to the side. Another person walked by. A senior, by the looks of it.

"Later," Zach told Evan before darting to where he saw Julia turn, only to see that she was nowhere in sigh. Zach was getting suspicious. There was something that confused him about what just happened.

* * *

Julia panted, putting a hand on the bathroom wall to sturdy herself.

"That was close," she said to herself.

"What was?" Julia turned to see her friend Rebecca standing there.

"Oh, nothing." Julia laughed it off. "Just playing a game." Rebecca laughed as well.

"Oh, well have fun."

"'Kay," Julia replied as Rebecca exited the bathroom. This couldn't keep going on, Julia realized. She had to face Darleen, as scary as it was to think about. Julia took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom when the bell rang and rejoined the rest of the hallway traffic.

* * *

Sawyer paced around her room. To say she was bored, was a major understatement. She felt a hell of a lot more than bored. So bored, she took to counting all the books she had on her bookshelf. She had counted all of the books, she had 295 books on her bookshelf, including the 5 her dad had written. Anyone who knew Sawyer, also knew she was a freak for literature, just like her dad. Her spare time was always spent reading, or drawing like her mom.

She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 11:30. She sighed in frustration. She opened the door and peeked out towards the kitchen, looking for sight of her dad. When she saw it was clear, she tiptoed downstairs to make herself some lunch. She knew if her dad saw her he'd send her right back to bed. Sawyer hated it, and despite the pounding ache in her head, she wanted to make herself some lunch. She crept down to the kitchen, seeing it was all clear and got out the proper ingredients for a sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly. A classic, and her favorite. Suddenly she saw the door to her parents room open, and she saw her dad come out.

"Damnit." She cursed under breath, as he made his way over to her.

"Hey." He said. She startled a bit, at the fact he didn't just say 'Go back to bed.'

"Hi." She said nervously. "Umm, just making a sandwich." She laughed nervously, which caused her head to give a painful throb. Lucas stared at her. She cringed underneath his intense stare.

"Sawyer, you know you should be in bed." He said disapprovingly.

"Yes, I know you think I do." she stated simply.

"Doctor's orders, Sawyer. No strenuous activities." He stated. Sawyer looked at him incredulously.

"Okay yeah, making a sandwich is strenuous activity." She said sarcastically. Lucas sighed.

"Sawyer, you just got a concussion, you should be in bed, and taking it easy right now!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So what, I'm not even allowed to make myself a stinking sandwich?" She asked.

"You know I'm here to do those things for you." He told her.

"Yeah dad, I do know. But I find it frustrating that you insist on tending to my every single need, whether it's just making a sandwich, or even getting a drink of water!" she finished.

"Sawyer, I know you like your independence, and that you don't like having my help, but it really worried me when you fainted yesterday, and I'm just worrying about you." Lucas said, begging her to hear him out.

"I know that dad, but I like doing this stuff on my own you know." She stated.

"Yes I do, now just please go back to bed! I'll bring this to you when it's finished." Lucas said Sawyer rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in the air.

"God, dad! Now I know how mom feels." She grumbled angrily, before going back upstairs. Lucas smiled. He saw so much of Peyton in her it was scary. He laughed lightly to himself, while finishing her sandwich.

* * *

Haley sat down on the couch with a glass of orange juice. Since her maternity leave started early, Haley found herself with a lot more than time on her hands. Haley couldn't help but remember and mull over the previous nights events.

_Flashback_

Haley and Nathan had just gotten back from the hospital.

"How is she?" Jamie asked, as his parents walked through the door.

"She's fine. She just fainted out of dehydration and got a slight concussion. They're keeping her overnight just for precautions." Nathan explained to him.

"Thank god." Jamie said thankfully. "Uh, you might want to talk to Kaylee though. She won't come out of her room."

"I'll go." Nathan offered, after sending a reassuring smile Haley's way, who nodded. Nathan headed towards his second youngest daughter's room. He knocked on the door.

"Kaylee, sweetie? It's dad, can I come in?" no answer. Nathan turned the doorknob and entered her room. Kaylee was in her bed under the covers, facing the wall.

"Kaylee, honey please talk to me!" Nathan begged. "Tell me what's wrong!" Kaylee sat up and turned around.

"I told you, I don't want mommy to have another baby!" She exclaimed.

"But why, Kaylee, talk to me."

"We have to many people already." She mumbled..

"Don't you love your brother and sisters?" Nathan asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, but Jamie, Julia, Sydney and me are enough!" Nathan sighed. If she was this upset over one baby, how was he going to tell her that there were going to be three?

"Kaylee…"

"No! The more babies she has, the less you guys will love the rest of us!" She spun around to face the wall again. Nathan finally understood.

"Kaylee, sweetie, your mom and I will always love you the same as everybody in this house. Nothing will change that!""Yes it will." Kaylee mumbled into her pillow. Nathan sighed.

_End flashback_

Haley didn't know what to think. After Nathan told her what Kaylee had said. Haley knew something had to be done about it. Haley had to talk to Kaylee herself when she got home from school that day. Haley will convince her. She rubbed her stomach where her three babies were growing.. Like her husband, Haley was scared of telling the kids about the triplets. She would though. They would.

* * *

Bryan was looking through his notes during study hall. He silently cursed himself, when he realized that he had forgotten to copy down his homework assignment from English. He saw one of his classmates, Madison, sitting at the table beside him. He got up and went to sit down beside her.

"Hey, Madison can I borrow the your notes from English class?" He asked quietly. She startled slightly at his voice. Then she smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, digging through binder for her notes. Bryan looked up at her, seeing her amazing green eyes made his heart skip a beat. Madison saw his staring at her intently. She became confused.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" She asked quickly, covering her mouth. Bryan was snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, no, no you're good." Bryan smiled, kind of embarrassed. "Just lost in thought, you know?" Bryan said quietly. She nodded slightly, handing him her notes.

"Thanks." He mumbled, before getting up and going back to his original table. _Okay, since when did I like Madison? _He thought. He thought he had liked Julia. Then it suddenly became very clear that he had a liking for Madison, not Julia. Now he was feeling really confused.

* * *

Rebecca gave her boyfriend one last smile, before he headed off to his next class. Rebecca didn't know why, but she felt a little sad. It was probably because of the countless people who only knew her as Brooke Davis's daughter. Rebecca wanted her own identity.

She felt that she could have that with Justin. Not that it was the only reason she was dating him, it wasn't. He was cute, kind, and was great to her. Rebecca didn't know what was wrong with that. She straightened her wrinkled clothes over bro's tee shirt before heading to her locker. There, she ran into Jamie. It appeared as if he were waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Becca, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. You know." She smiled slightly. Jamie was one of Rebecca's best guy friends. Since he was also Justin's best friend, the three liked to hang out together. Sometimes she and Jamie hang out with Max too. She never hung out with Justin and her brother at the same time, because they were always at each others throats.

"How's the Laura situation?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Oh, I hate her." Rebecca told him. "I guess I shouldn't say hate, should I? Okay, I strongly dislike her."

"Ha ha," Jamie snorted. "I'd probably hate her too." Rebecca smiled. She was glad that Jamie was her friend. Other than Ava, Rebecca had the most fun with him. As soon as the bell rang, Rebecca sadly bid farewell and they went to their respective classes.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**A/N: Sadly, school starts tomorrow. Which means less updates. Once every 2-3 weeks if we're lucky. We hope you still stick with us!! :)**


	7. Results Letters, Babysitting, Divided

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**Chapter 6: Results Letters, Babysitting, Divided**

* * *

Evan slowly opened his eyes, to see sun streaming in through the cracks in his curtains. He groaned slightly and pulled his pillow over his face. He took the pillow off moments later, and peered at the clock. 6:45. There was no getting back to sleep now.

So he got up and took a quick shower. He threw on a pair of jeans and the Keith Scott body shop hoodie his dad had given him. He was downstairs by the time it was 7:00. He remembered to check the mailbox. He was anxious to see if his and Sawyer's HCM results letters were in. The truth was, he thought that none of them had it, at least he hoped. He rustled through the mailbox, pulling everything out. He shuffled through it.

_Lets see. Bill, bill, B. Davis magazine, bill, pizza coupon, ah here it is. _He thought, stopping at the envelopes that were addressed to Sawyer and himself. He stuffed the letter's in his pocket, raking the rest of the mail set the mail on the table, seeing his mother making breakfast, and Sawyer drowsily begged her to go back to bed.

"Mom, you shouldn't be out here, go back to bed." Sawyer pleaded, while Peyton just shook her head.

"I'm fine," she stated.

"Dad! You better get out here!" Evan called. Peyton pouted.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"Frankly, I did." He said, noticing how pale and tired she looked. Just then Lucas wondered out.

"Who's Frankie?" Lucas mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Evan smirked, his dad really wasn't a morning person. He woke up completely when he saw Peyton at the counter, making breakfast. He sighed, sounding exasperated.

"How many times have I told you that I can take of breakfast, while you stay in bed?" Lucas asked, going to kiss her. Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know, A lot?" she guessed. Lucas grinned at how cute she looked.

"Come on Peyt, go back to bed. I'll fix you something to eat." Lucas said, taking her arm. Peyton pulled away.

"No." she said, sounding like a five year old.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's boring!" She whined. Sawyer snickered a bit, as Peyton gave him a puppy dog pout. Her best one at that.

"No arguments missy," Lucas said. Peyton hit him playfully on the arm.

"Fine." She grumbled, pretending to be angry, and went off to their room, not before grabbing the B. Davis magazine. Lucas chuckled. His wife could act so immature at times, like a big five year old, but he loved it. Sawyer sat there, awkwardly staring between Evan and Lucas.

"Um, I'll head off now." Sawyer said. Lucas glanced the clock.

"It's only 7:30." He said, confusion in his voice. Evan shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with an early start," he stated. Lucas nodded his head.

"See you guy's after school." He called, as they retreated through the front door

* * *

When Julia opened her eyes in the morning, she knew it was time to put her plan into motion. She had to make his convincing. She just had to. She groaned out loud, turning over in her bed. She glanced over to see if her younger sister was still asleep. Sydney, who Julia shared a bedroom with, was.

Julia sat up slowly. She took a deep breath. Now! She got up and made a beeline for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the taps, filling a beaker full out water. Julia then went and stood in front of the toilet, making fake and really loud gagging noises while pouring the water into the toilet. She flushed. Julia hoped that her parents heard her.

She purposely messed up her light brown hair and shoved it into a pony tail. She then unlocked the bathroom door with a frown on her face. She walked into the living room to see her mom looking at her, concerned.

"Are you okay? I heard you in there." she asked. _Yes_, Julia thought. _It's working._

"No," Julia said, trying to sound ill. "I don't feel too good." Haley reached forward and felt her daughters forehead.

"You're really warm," Haley commented. Julia nodded. She had made sure to press a warm washcloth to her forehead before coming out. Julia moaned, clutching her stomach.

"No school for you today!" Haley declared. Julia tried not to look excited. She managed to keep her sullen, ill expression on her face. She nodded again.

"Go lay down," Haley urged. Julia nodded just as Jamie along with Kaylee came into the room. As usual lately, Kaylee was looking very grumpy.

"Kaylee…" Haley started. Kaylee turned her head.

"What is it, Kaylee?" Jamie asked. Kaylee turned to look at Jamie angrily.

"How can you be okay with mommy's baby?" she demanded to him.

"Huh? Because we're going to have another brother or sister. It's a blessing." Julia just stood there and watched the exchange.

"But the family's too big already!" Kaylee cried out, she then turned to face Julia.

"What about you? Do you think so too?"

"No," Julia replied, keeping up her sick façade. Kaylee hissed in frustration before storming off.

"Did Dad leave for work already?" Jamie asked. Haley nodded. Nathan now worked at Scott Motors.

"You," Haley pointed to Julia. "Bed now. No school today." Jamie looked at Julia, taking in her appearance.

"Get well soon," he told her before leaving to go to school. It was early, but Julia knew that her brother liked early starts.

"Bed!" Haley told Julia one last time. Julia nodded, hurrying back to her bedroom. She was thrilled that her planned worked. After all, she couldn't run into Darleen if she wasn't at school.

* * *

Sawyer was pleasantly surprised that her dad had let her come to school, he didn't even say anything before she left. The truth was, that if he had said she couldn't go to school, she would've fought 'till he agreed to let her go. She hated staying home. As she walked to her locker, Ava approached her.

"Hey Sawyer! How are you? I heard you were in the hospital." Ava seemed not to take a breath at all in that sentence. Sawyer glanced at her, and merely nodded.

"Wow," Ava started. "I can't believe it, you of all people." she said. Sawyer gave her a confused look, but Ava didn't stop blabbing.

"I can't believe that you actually got an abortion." Ava finished breathlessly. Sawyer glared for a minute, before sending a look at Ava.

"No!" Sawyer exclaimed harshly. Ava shrunk back a bit, sensing she was angry.

"Who the hell told you that?" She asked, obviously infuriated. Ava seemed nervous at the tone in her voice.

"Chloe." She admitted, sounding as nervous as she looked. Sawyer felt outrage towards her former best friend.

"Excuse me." She said, pushing past Ava, and leaving the stunned girl in her wake. She saw Chloe talking to Bryan, and started over to where she was, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey, where you going?" Her brother asked. She spun around angrily. Evan was startled when he saw how angry she is.

"To tech that bitch a lesson about spreading rumors." Sawyer hissed, gesturing to Chloe. Evan gave her a sympathetic look.

"What did she do now?" He asked. Sawyer snarled angrily.

"She spread a rumor that I was in the hospital." She started.

"Yeah, so?" Evan, once she stopped.

"Let me finish!" She snapped. Evan nodded quietly.

"She said I was in the hospital because I was getting an abortion!" She spat the last word quietly

"Ouch." He stated. She nodded angrily.

"Well, anyway. I have something for you." He said, pulling her into the nearest empty classroom. He took out her results letter. Sawyer stared at the envelope in his hand. He handed it to her.

"It's you HCM results letter." He told her, quietly. She took it from him.

"I'll read it later." She said, stuffing the letter into her backpack.

"Right now, I have a bitch to tell off." She said determinedly, before heading out of the classroom.

"Try not to hurt her too much!"

He laughed. His sister could be so hardheaded sometimes.

"No promises!" She called back. He laughed to himself, and picked up his backpack, and headed off to study hall.

* * *

Jenny woke up to a loud clanging at the front door. She grabbed a pillow and put it on top of her head.

"Make it stop," she muttered. She heard footsteps. Her dads, perhaps. They made their way to the front door, opening it. She heard faint voices talking. Jenny flipped over and attempted to go back to sleep. Who would be at their door so early, anyway?

"Nikki!" Jenny heard her dad protest. Jenny opened her eyes and sat up. It was her mom? Jenny got out of bed and made her way into the living room.

"Jenny!" Nikki cried out excitedly.

"Hi," Jenny replied, standing to the side awkwardly. She still felt a little sleepy.

"I bought you these," Nikki smiled, holding up a couple of shopping bags. Jenny just stared at her before turning to look at her dad. He looked half disgusted.

"Um, how could you afford-?" Jenny started.

"Oh, I married a rich man. No biggie." Nikki cackled. Jenny gaped. She couldn't believe it.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake turned to his daughter. Jenny nodded. They both went to a private room.

"You can't accept her gifts," Jake said.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, wide-eyed.

"She's trying to buy your affections," he said sternly.

"But Dad, it's free stuff!"

"I don't care, Jenny." Jake frowned. Jenny sighed. She went back to the living room to see that Olivia was up as well.

"Here you go, Jen." Nikki shoved the bags towards Jenny. Jenny shrugged apologetically at her dad.

"Thanks, mom." Jenny said appreciatively and sincerely.

"Open them when you get back from school," Nikki ordered while giving her a smile. "I should go now, bye bye." She blew a kiss towards her and Jake before running off. Jenny, Jake and Olivia all looked at each other.

"I should go to school now," Jenny finally said. She went and placed the shopping bags in her room before running out the door.

* * *

Ava walked to class with Rebecca. Ava had been complaining about her dad.

"And a couple of nights ago, he actually offered to take me out for a father daughter dinner! Can you believe that?" Ava huffed.

"Well, he trying to apologize to you, isn't he?" Rebecca asked

"Well, yeah. But he shouldn't! especially after he missed my birthday. My sixteenth birthday." She said. Rebecca looked at her, sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that this is so hard for you Ava, but maybe you should give him a chance to apologize." Rebecca suggested softly. Ava gave her a solemn look.

"I know I should, but after everything that happened, I'm finding it hard trusting him again." Ava admitted, so softly that Rebecca barely heard her.

"The truth is, I've really missed him, when he works all day, and doesn't come home at night." Ava said sadly. Rebecca wrapped her arm around Ava's shoulder.

"All the more reason to give him a chance to make up for it." Rebecca urged.

"I think you're right," Ava said. Rebecca smiled, Ava smiled back.

"I always am." Rebecca grinned, earning a laugh from Ava.

"I just need to trust him again, and maybe things will be like they were before." Ava stated.

"Good luck Ava, I really hope things work out for you." Rebecca said sincerely.

"Thanks Becca, I do to." Ava smiled. Rebecca look around.

"Uh, maybe we should go." she suggested, noticing that the halls looked like a ghost town.

"Crap, lets go!" Ava muttered. They hurried off to class.

* * *

Evan sat at his usual table in study hall. He took his envelope out of his pocket, not hesitating to tear it open with force. His eyes skimmed the sheet of paper before him, his eyes a complete void of emotion. He heard the lunch bell ring. He stood up, and hastily shoved the piece of paper into his backpack, and left the room. He found his locker, and stood facing away from all of the students heading to the cafeteria. He took the note out a, to read it over again, to make sure what he read was correct.

_Dear Mr. Scott,_

_We regret to inform you… _That was the farthest he read, before a hand tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and spun around to see Sawyer standing there.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Oh, hi." He said. Sawyer didn't catch his hint of nervousness, and continued talking.

"So, I read my results letter, and I'm clear! I'm HCM free!" She exclaimed excitedly. He put on a mask of excitement.

"That's great Sawyer!" He said, truly happy for her.

"I know! How were your results?" She questioned, eagerly.

"All clear." He said, running a nervous hand through his dark blonde hair. Sawyer sighed in relief.

"Guess we both dodged a bullet there huh?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Evan said, nervously.

"You coming to lunch?" She asked, noticing the blank look on his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right there." He replied.

"Okay." She said, heading towards the cafeteria. He sighed and read over the letter again. He stuffed it in his pocket, before heading off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jamie stood in front of his locker, staring at his binders when a voice startled him.

"Oh, hey." He said to Max.

"What were you thinking about?" Max asked teasingly. He had nothing really better to do.

"Basketball," Jamie admitted. "The first practice is tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Max told his friend.

"I hope so," Jamie said. "Hey, have you ever thought of playing basketball?"

"Nah. Soccer is more my thing." Max replied.

"Oh, cool." Jamie replied. Max turned to look at his watch. Class would start again in about eight minutes.

"How's Laura?" it was Jamie's turn to joke.

"It doesn't look like she's leaving any time soon." Max said. "My dad doesn't mind buy my mom and Rebecca are pissed." Jamie nodded.

"What about you?"

"I don't like her that much but it's not like I'm totally against it. I mean, she had no where else to go."

"Oh." Jamie said, understanding as Justin and Rebecca walked up to them.

"Yo Jamie," Justin said as Max caught his eye - and glared. "Never mind." Justin grunted, glaring back at Max before stomping off. Rebecca shrugged at Jamie and Max before going to chase after him.

"I don't understand why you two can't just get along," Jamie said to max. Max shrugged.

"It's just the way it is," he replied. "Sometimes people just hate each other."

"Okay, but my two best friends?" Jamie cringed. "I don't like it one bit."

"You don't have to," Max scoffed.

"Maybe you two can find something in common," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, sure. What could I have in common with that fuckhead?"

"You might be surprised." Jamie said before turning to walk away. Max sighed. Dodged another bullet. Jamie could never know the real reason he was so hateful towards Justin. No one ever could. If they did, Max knew he would have to at the very least change schools.

* * *

Evan was beginning to zone out on the teacher's boring lecture. He began to think about what would happen next. It all felt like a dream that he desperately wanted to wake up from. His sister was HCM free, which was good, and he wasn't, which was bad. Very very bad. He didn't have a clue at to what to do about it. He didn't want to tell his parents, because they had enough stress as it is.

With his mom's pregnancy and Sawyer's recent collapse. He ran his hand through his hair, for the what? 5th time today? He stared at his hands nervously. He looked up and saw the questioning look that Troy gave him. He smiled slightly, as if to say everything was fine. But it wasn't, everything was far from fine. He started to zone out again, thoughts swirling around his head, making him dizzy. Questions began popping into his head from here and there.

_How will I afford the medication?_

_Is this going to kill me?_

_How could I have lied to Sawyer?_

That final question hit him hard. It was bad enough that he lied to his sister, but he didn't even think of the consequences. He hated lying to her, to anyone he loved, but as much as it killed him to lie, he couldn't tell. He wouldn't. Then another thought popped into his head.

_I will not be able to afford the medication I need._ Evan's head spun and he suddenly felt sick. He was terrified for his life.

_I need to go to someone,_ he thought

_Aunt Brooke? No, she would tell. Aunt Haley or uncle Nathan? No, they would tell. _Evan suddenly felt as if everything was hopeless.. He needed to tell someone, someone who could buy his medicine for him. Someone who either wouldn't tell his parent's, or his parents wouldn't believe them if the person told them. Someone everyone dislikes. It suddenly came to him. There was only one person he could go to at a time like this.

"Grandpa Dan." He muttered to himself. He flushed, his face turning a deep red when he realized the teacher had stopped his lecture and everyone was staring at him.

"What was that Mr. Scott?" his teacher, Mr. Roberts asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Um, nothing. Sorry sir." Evan muttered, still blushing, feeling deeply embarrassed. Mr. Roberts continued his lecture. Ignoring all the strange looks he got from his friends, Evan tried his best to pay attention to the rest of the teachers' lecture.

* * *

Zach walked the halls of Tree Hill High. He noted that Julia wasn't at school that day. He felt that he wanted to know why. He knew that she might as well be sick, but after what he saw the previous day, he couldn't help but let his suspicions get the best of him. So he got excited when he ran into her brother in the hallway.

"Hey Jamie?" Zach approached him

"Yeah?" Jamie answered.

"Where's Julia today?" Zach asked him.

"She's sick." Jamie nodded his head.

"Great, thanks." Zach started. "Um, not that it's great that she's sick, that wasn't what I meant…" Zach rambled. Jamie laughed.

"Okay." Then he walked away. Zach nodded after him. So Julia really was sick. Why didn't he really believe that? Zach shook his head as he continued to walk down the hallway. The real question he had to ask himself was why did he even care? Because Julia was his friend, he reasoned. He smiled, content with himself when he saw Julia's best friend, Ava McFadden, sitting at a table by herself. Zach walked over and joined her.

"Hey." he said. Ava looked up surprised.

"Hey Zach. Do you need something?" Ava asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk about Julia."

"Oh? What about her?" Ava asked, paying full attention to him.

"Do you know why she's not at school today?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's sick." Ava replied. "She called me."

"That's just the thing, I don't think she is." Zach told her.

"So what are you saying? That Julia is a liar?" Ava demanded angrily.

"No, of course not. I just think that there is something going on with her, and she isn't telling anybody." Zach explained.

"Oh." Ava's eye's widened in knowing.

"Do you know something?" Zach demanded.

"No." Ava lied nervously.

"Ava." Zach said, exasperation in his voice

"She told me in confidence." Ava admitted.

"I won't tell anybody." Zach promised. "Please tell me." Ava looked hesitant.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly. "But if you tell anyone I swear I'll kill you." She warned.

"Agreed." Zach said, eager for what Ava would share with him.

"There's a senior, Darleen, ring a bell?"

"Uh huh." Zach nodded. Ava continued.

"Well, she's been bullying Julia, I tried to get her to tell someone, but…"

"That makes perfect sense." Zach snapped his fingers. "She's faking sick so she won't have to deal with Darleen!"

"Maybe." Ava said.

"Poor Julia." Zach said aloud. "She doesn't deserve that."

"No one does." Ava stated.

"We should do something." Zach told Ava.

"Julia told me to stay out of it." Ava told him.

"I bet she would want you to do the same." Zach stood up.

"I don't care." He stated.

"Please don't! She'll never forgive me if I told, which I did." Ava pleaded.

"Someone needs to do something, Perhaps going to the principal?" Zach mused aloud.

"No." Ava stated. "Julia wouldn't want you to do that."

"If you care about her, you'll tell someone." Zach said before walking away. If Ava wouldn't do something, he would.

* * *

Millie stood at the counter, examining the cupboards for something to eat. She really felt hungry for some reason, and she was really craving cookie dough. Suddenly Mouth walked in after his long job search.

"Hey Marvin, how'd it go?" Millie greeted.

"Well," He started. Millie looked at him expectantly.

"You're looking at the new advertising salesman." Mouth said grinning. Millie went to hug him.

"Oh Marvin that's great!" She exclaimed.

"And it's a normal 9-5 job too!" He exclaimed, kissing her passionately. Millie went to deepen the kiss, but Mouth pulled back. After he did, she stumbled backwards, feeling dizzy.

"Woah, woah. Are you okay?" Mouth asked, helping her regain her balance.

"Um, yeah, just a little dizzy." She said sheepishly.

"Well, come sit down." Mouth said, leading her to a chair.

"Here," He said, handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking a sip.

"So, what was that?" Mouth asked. Millie smiled sheepishly.

"When you pulled out of the kiss, it just surprised me. Your kisses always make my head spin." She admitted, blushing a bit. Mouth grinned.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom, maybe not stop this time." Mouth suggested seductively. Millie nodded, biting her lip. She knew where this was going.

* * *

Justin hated a lot of things. For one, tests. Math tests to be specific.

"I surely flunked that." He mumbled to himself, after exiting his favorite class, math. Yes that was sarcastic. He turned around and headed to his locker. He banged his head on his locker a few times.

"What's wrong?" A female voice asked into his left ear. Justin looked up, startled to see that it was Rebecca.

"Nothing really, just flunked a math test." He told her.

"Oh," Rebecca frowned, before rubbing his arm gently "Sorry."

"I can always rewrite it." Justin said, deciding to look at the bright side of things. To him, everything had a bright side.

"You must have a great teacher if they would let you rewrite it." Rebecca commented.

"Yup, Mrs. Fisher is a great teacher."

"Yeah." Rebecca bobbed her head in agreement.

"Are you free after school?" Justin asked.

"Hm, let me think…. Yeah I'm free." She smiled. Justin grinned.

"Great, I'll pick you up at four."

"Kay." Rebecca replied, sending Justin a quick smile before she walked away. Justin stared after her as she walked away. At least there was something to look forward to.

* * *

Lily eyed Charlie warily. He stood at his locker, surrounded by random girls, trying to flirt with him. Lily couldn't help but feel kind of jealous of those girls. He was actually paying attention to them. She was in awe of the fact that he always seemed to be flirting with Jenny, yet he would barely even talk to her, even if she asked him a question. She thought she was at least twice as pretty as Jenny, and younger too! She didn't mean offence to Jenny, but she thought it was true. Once the girls left his side, She approached him.

"Hey Charlie." Lily said, flipping her hair, trying to act as flirty as possible.

"Uh, hi." He said, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" She asked, hinting towards a date.

"No." He replied blankly. Lily felt hopeful

"Do you want to, maybe, hang out tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"No, sorry I'm busy." He replied quickly. Lily's face fell and she felt major disappointment. That wasn't the first time someone had lied to her.

"Okay." She replied sadly, watching him walk away. She started walking and ended up in a near empty hallway. She leant up against the wall. Why couldn't he want her?

* * *

Jamie was glad that he finally got rid of Troy. For the time being, anyway. Earlier that day, Troy had told Jamie that he had a dentist appointment in the afternoon. So for the afternoon at least, he was Troy free. Jamie grinned to himself. It seemed like it would be a great afternoon. He turned a corner, resisting the urge to whistle when he ran into Rebecca.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just came from talking to Justin." Jamie nodded, ignoring the thorn that lodged into his heart.

"That's funny, cause I was just talking to Max." Jamie replied with a laugh.

"Why's that funny?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Oh, cause he and Justin hate each other." Jamie clarified.

"Oh," Rebecca said. "That is so true."

"I'm guessing you have no idea why either."

"I wish I did," Rebecca admitted. "It's worse for me because one is my boyfriend and one is my brother."

"I can imagine," Jamie said. "The only thing I don't get though is every time I ask them about it, they don't tell me anything. Just that two people can hate each other for no reason. Justin told me that Max was mean to him first, so he was mean back and it escalated from there."

"And?"

"And I think that it sounds suspicious," Jamie finished.

"I think you're reading too much into it," Rebecca told him. "They're boys. They get at each others throats. Girls do too." Jamie laughed.

"Hey, I'm a boy too."

"Oh, I forgot." Rebecca hit him playfully. "But you're so nice though. You wouldn't yell at anybody, would you?"

"Ah ha," Jamie chuckled nervously. He was beginning to feel guilty about his hateful thoughts directed at Troy. He never planned on yelling at the boy, though.

"Period four is going to start right away," Jamie said. "I should get going."

"We have five minutes," Rebecca protested. Jamie shrugged. What the hell?

* * *

Justin was standing by the water fountain, watching Jamie flirt with his girlfriend. Well, that's what it looked like to him, anyway. Of course he could be wrong, but he sometimes got the nagging suspicion that Jamie had a thing for Rebecca. Justin thought of straight-out asking, but he didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

Karen laid in her and Andy's bed that morning, thinking about what happened the previous day.

_Flashback_

Karen sat in the lobby of the sperm bank, looking through possible sperm donors for herself. She stopped at one that sounded vaguely familiar. Brown hair, green eyes. He seemed like a perfect match. Her eye's widened when she saw the name on the paper. She quickly got up and approached the main desk, and placed the paper on the counter.

"I would like this one." Karen told the receptionist. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Okay, I'll get you a nurse to get you prepped for receiving the sperm you chose." The woman said in a monotone voice

"I'll call when they're ready for you." She told Karen, gesturing for her to sit down. Karen obliged, thoughts running through her head. Why did she choose him? Would she really have another baby from the man who abandoned her son all those years ago? Dan Scott, really? The man who killed her fiancé? But she wanted this to happen, and she was willing to do anything it takes.

_End Flashback_

Karen had no idea what made her do that, what would Andy say? It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure.

* * *

"We're home!" Max called out as his sister returned home after school.

"Not for long," Rebecca told him. "I have a date with Justin in a bit." Max made a face.

"Bad idea."

"Shut up," Rebecca laughed, pushing open the kitchen door. They stopped in their tracks. Max dropped his backpack in shock. There, right in front of them was Laura. All over their dad. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck and the other was up his shirt. Her face was inches away from his. Rebecca gasped aloud.

"Stop!" Immediately, Laura threw herself off of Julian.

"I was just thanking him," she said sweetly. Max could tell her voice sounded panicked.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Rebecca spat out.

"Laura. You better not do that again. I'm married."

"I got it," she giggled. Max was flabbergasted. It was like a game to her.

"Where's mom?" Rebecca demanded.

"She's out," Julian told his daughter.

"Right, so whenever she's gone you can just… get cozy with Laura? I don't think so!"

"That's not what happened," Julian protested.

"Enough!" Rebecca snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that," Julian ordered as the front door flew open and in came Brooke.

"What's going on?" she asked, knowing something was up.

"Mom!" Rebecca started. She pointed at her dad. "He's cheating on you with Laura." Brooke dropped the groceries she was carrying.

"What?" she yelled.

"No, Brooke. She's got it all wrong!" Julian told her.

"I know what I saw!" Rebecca stated. "Max saw too."

"It could have been a misunderstanding," Max argued. Rebecca glared at him.

"Let's straighten this out," Julian put his hands in the air.

"What did you see exactly?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"I saw Laura all over dad. Her hands were on him and she looked like she was going to kiss him!"

"Was not!" Laura put in.

"Julian!" Brooke glared at her husband. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was all Laura's fault!" Julian said. "I didn't do anything."

"That's right you didn't do anything." Rebecca said. "Including pushing her away." Brooke started fuming. She glared at Laura. Boy, if looks could kill…

"What right do you have going after men that are taken?" she yelled. She then turned to Julian. He flinched under her gaze.

"You shouldn't have let her stay in the first place!"

"And then where would she stay?" Julian asked, raising his voice as well. "The streets?"

"That's much better!" Brooke replied.

"How can you say that?" Julian demanded,

"Easily! It's what she deserves."

"I agree," Rebecca put in, siding with her mother.

"We can't let anyone starve in the street," Julian argued.

"Seriously?" Brooke hissed. She turned to Laura. "Don't you have a fucking job?"

"No," Laura moped. "I have no skills."

"No kidding!" Brooke yelled.

"She should leave," Rebecca told her family. "Don't you think so too, Max?" Max was silent.

"Well?" Rebecca forced.

"Actually…" Max said quietly. "I agree with dad."

"What?" Rebecca huffed. "Fine. I don't care what you think. Laura, you should go!" she finished, turning to Laura.

"She doesn't have to," Max said.

"Yes! She does!" Brooke yelled_. And that was that_, Rebecca thought. _Bakers divided_.

* * *

Sawyer walked through the door, with Evan in tow, looking really nervous. He had worked out a lie to tell his parent's earlier, but he wasn't sure if it would work or not.

"Mom, dad we're home!" Sawyer called out, heading to the kitchen. Lucas and Peyton, who had been cuddling on the couch, got up to greet their children.

"Hey." Lucas greeted

"How was school?" Peyton asked.

"Sucky," Sawyer sulked. "And good." Evan cracked a smile, when Lucas looked confused.

"How sucky and good?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"Well, sucky because some bitch from school spread a nasty rumor about me." She started. Peyton nodded in knowing, while Lucas just looked sympathetic.

"The good part?" Lucas urged her to continue.

"Oh right, the good part." She smiled, reaching into her backpack, and took out the letter she had received earlier that day. She handed it to Lucas, who took it over to Peyton so they could read it together. He grinned as he finished the letter, looking as relieved as one could be.

"You're all clear." He said, as much relief in his voice as on his face.

"Yeah." She said excitedly, as he hugged her. Lucas peered over at Evan, who was digging through his backpack. He felt his father's eyes boring into him, he looked up.

"What?" He asked. Lucas smirked slightly

"If Sawyer got her results back, I'm sure you did too." Lucas stated.

"I was actually just looking for it." He lied. Lucas glanced at his backpack, messy as his room.

"Um, I think I may have left it in my locker." Sawyer threw him a look, while Lucas looked at Peyton, worry etching his features.

"I read it though." He said quickly. "I'm fine." He lied smoothly. Lucas looked relieved, as Peyton hugged him.

"Wow, dodged a bullet there huh?" Peyton laughed. Lucas nodded. Evan just felt more guilty.

"Uh, I got a lot of homework to do." Evan said, picking up his backpack, and hurrying out of the room. Sawyer glanced at her parent's, who looked confused by Evan's sudden departure. Sawyer gave them a small smile, before going to talk to him.

Evan threw his back pack on his bed. He fell to a sitting position, leaning against the other side of the door, and allowed himself to cry. He cried for lying to his parent's, he cried about not telling Sawyer the truth, he ultimately cried for his life. Sawyer was about to knock on the door, when she heard him sobbing on the other side. She felt saddened at hearing her brother so upset. She had a hunch on why he was acting so strange, and so upset, but she wasn't sure. She was going to figure it out though. She would.

* * *

Justin slammed the door after himself when he returned home from school. He threw his backpack on the table and grabbed a pop out of the fridge.

"Justin!" he heard his mom call. He walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"I'm going to need you to baby-sit Liam for a while." She got up off of the couch.

"I can't," Justin told her. "I've got a date with Rebecca."

"Can't you cancel? Please? I don't have anyone else that can do it."

"Where do you need to go, anyway?" Justin asked as his cell phone rang. He held up a finger.

"Hello?" he answered

"Justin," Rebecca panted. "I can't make our date." Her voice sounded drained.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Family stuff. There was this huge argument over Laura. Max sides with dad and I side with our mom. We're all not really on speaking terms."

"Shit," Justin said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "Sorry for the date." She hung up.

"I can watch Liam," he told his mom.

"Thanks," Rachel said, nodding her head before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"I wonder where she's going," he muttered to himself. He put his cell phone away and went to sit in the kitchen where his little brother Liam was sitting on the floor, playing with a truck.

"So I guess it's just me and you, buddy." Justin sighed.

"Vroom!"

* * *

Lily walked into Jenny's house with her, talking about Charlie.

"Seriously. He barely even looked at me! And he lied about having something to do tonight!" she exclaimed, slamming her books down on the table.

"Well, maybe he was." Jenny suggested. Lily shook her head.

"I asked him if he was busy, he said no, so I asked him if he wanted to hang out tonight and he said he was busy!" Lily complained. Jenny shrugged.

"Maybe he's already seeing someone," Jenny said.

"Yeah. He likes you." Lily scoffed. Jenny snorted.

"Right."

"It's obvious he likes you."

"What? No way." Jenny denied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you saw how he was flirting with you." Lily said.

"Well, even if he was, nothing would ever happen between us. I hate him." Jenny stated. Lily looked at her."Even if you told him that, I would never have a chance." Lily said sulkily.

"You don't know that," Jenny said. "Go after him. He won't be able to say no to you. You're a great person." She said, walking to her room.

"Thanks," Lily called out, nodding to herself. Maybe it could be possible.

* * *

"I'll tell you once and only once more. We can raise this baby as ours. No one will know." Jake was saying.

"I'll know," Olivia noted. "I'll know and it will stick with me the rest of my life. I'll always know how stupid I was, getting drunk and sleeping with him. I know we already went through this, but us fighting was no excuse to me cheating on you."

"I forgave you," Jake told her. "It was one drunken mistake. Isn't there at least any chance that the baby is mine?"

"No," Olivia sighed. "I calculated the days. But we can raise this baby as ours no matter what. Because you're my husband. But I at least owe him the truth."

"I don't agree," Jake stated.

"I really think what we should tell him that the baby is his," Olivia pleaded. "He has a right to know!" Jake sighed, leaning over to kiss his wife full on the lips.

"You always need to do the right thing. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"So you'll agree to telling him?"

"I don't agree. But if you really want to tell Tim Smith that the baby is his, I won't stand in your way."

* * *

**To Be Continued…..**

**A/N: This is a typical sorry for taking so long to update note. School's at fault... :)**

**Please R&R, we appreciate the feedback!**


	8. Dirt, Crushes, Revelation

**Sunsets & Car Crashes**

**Chapter 7: Dirt, Crushes, Revelation**

* * *

Zach was upset that Julia wasn't at school again today. He was worried about her. After what he had heard from Ava about Julia and Darleen, all he really wanted was to help his friend. Zach walked aimlessly around the hallways of school. He ran into his friend, Nathan.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

"Not much, basketball's going to start soon." Nathan told him.

"Cool man, good luck." Zach nodded before walking off. He turned the corner when he noticed two girls talking in front of the girls washroom. Once he heard Darleen's name, he was interested. He shrunk back so he was unseen and he listened to their conversation.

"Did you hear about Darleen?" One girl asked.

"No. What is it?" The other one asked.

"Darleen's my friend." Pause. "Or so she thinks. She told me this in confidence and no one else knows." Zach gulped. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. Still, though, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I won't tell a soul," the girl promised.

"Darleen told me that she got expelled from her last three schools." They were talking in hushed voices but Zach could still hear what they were saying.

"Wow, what did she do?"

"She beats people up. She's also a theft and a vandal. Why she isn't in jail or juvie or something escapes me."

"Yeah," the other girl agreed. Zach then heard footsteps coming his way. He bolted around the corner, all the while grinning to himself. He now had dirt on Darleen. He could do several things with his. He could tell everyone. Post it on the school website or something.

But for some reason he thought he should be discreet. Blackmail her to leave Julia alone. Yeah. That's what he would do.

* * *

Kyle bent over, hands on his knees, panting. The Ravens had their first practice early that morning. They had just finished running suicides.

"Okay scrimmage!" Lucas called out.

"Kyle, Evan, Jamie, Adam and Nathan against Troy, Bryan, Joseph, Richard and Joshua." Skills called out. The two teams jogged onto the court, taking position on the court. Skills blew his whistle and the scrimmage began. Jamie passed the ball to Evan, who passed to Kyle. He dribbled down the court, then took the shot. It hit the rim and fell to the floor.

"Nice shot." Adam said sarcastically, before grabbing the rebound and going for an easy lay-up. Kyle sighed, and shook his head. Kyle got the ball again, and scenes flashed through his mind. He saw Lily's angry face, then her flirting with the new kid Charlie. He dribbled the ball, and angrily threw the ball a Jamie, who ducked before it hit him in the face.

"What the hell?" Jamie yelled loud enough for Kyle to hear him. Lucas was about to blow his whistle when Adam approached Kyle.

"You throw like a girl." He sneered. Kyle shoved him away.

"Leave me the hell alone." Kyle spat.

"You going to walk off? Be a wimp? Dude, no wonder that girlfriend of yours broke up with you." Adam taunted. Kyle finally had enough. He turned right around and punched Adam in the face.

"Hey, break it up!" Skills yelled, taking Adam's arm, preventing him from attacking Kyle. Adam regained his balance, and wiped some blood off of his nose.

"Alright, you go get cleaned up," Skills directed at Adam, who sent a harsh glare at Kyle, before stalking off to the locker room.

"And you." Skills said turning to him. "Get your ass down to the office." Skills demanded. Kyle nodded, also heading off to leave.

"Okay pick it up!" He heard Lucas yell, as he walked out of the door. He walked through the empty halls, thinking. He knew that he was just angry at Lily, and himself for cheating on her. But that was no reason that he should take out his anger on someone else, even if he did have anger directed at them too. Kyle grimaced at how stupid he had acted, and now he was going to pay for it. Probably in detention.

* * *

"Watch were your going!" Max demanded, turning around angrily and coming face to face with Justin. Max sent him a glare of pure hatred. Justin was almost taken aback at the intensity of his glare.

"You were the one who bumped into me dumbass." Justin argued after he recuperated.

"No way in hell you fuck-head." Max threw back.

"Bastard!" Justin threw a punch at Max, who ducked in time. Justin grunted in pain as his hand hit the wall instead.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled, throwing another punch. He didn't miss that time. Max gasped, clutching his gut. He regained his composure, then threw a few punches Justin's way. Justin grabbed his arm, to prevent Max from punching him. Max froze as soon as Justin grabbed his arm Max immediately snapped his arm back.

"Don't touch me you fucking retard!" Max screamed at him, immediately gathering the attention of some nearby students. Justin took a step back out of shock. Out of the whole duration of their feud, he had never seen Max so angry.

"You're such a dick." Max glared. Angry, Justin slapped Max.

"Look man, I don't know what your fucking problem is, but you don't know me! I don't know you, and you don't know me. I don't know what the hell I did to make you fucking hate me so much. Frankly I don't care. Just stay the hell away from me! It's better for Rebecca that way!" Justin finished, before stalking off. Hopefully Max got the picture.

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Evan spoke to no one in particular, while standing at the door to that all to familiar beach house. He was cutting school to do this. He had written a note to excuse himself, and forged his fathers signature. He contemplated on whether to go through with this. He decided to do it. He braced himself and knocked on the glass door. Moments later, the door opened to reveal the face he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Hi." Evan muttered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Well well, if it isn't my grandson. What a pleasant surprise." The sneering voice said, making Evan shuddered silently.

"Can I come in?" Evan asked, looking at his feet.

"Sure, sure, come in." Dan Scott stepped aside so Evan could go inside. Evan swallowed nervously and went inside. Once they were both inside, Evan started to tell him.

"I….I really need your help." Evan said nervously.

"With what?" Dan asked, sitting him down on the couch.

"Well, the thing is…."

"What do you need son?" Dan asked. Evan hesitated. Dan saw the hesitant and nervous look on his face.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"Um… I kind of need some money." Evan bit his lip nervously.

"Of course. It figures that the only reason either of my grandchildren would visit me is for money." Dan scoffed. Evan suddenly got angry.

"This is serious!" He exclaimed. Dan looked up at him. He saw that Evan was shaking, but he couldn't tell whether it was from anger, or fear.

"What's wrong Evan? What do you need money for?"

"I... I" Evan stuttered. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise that you will never go to my mom or dad about this." Evan pleaded.

"I promise." Dan assured sincerely. "Now tell me what this is about." He demanded.

"I have HCM." Evan told him. "And I can't afford the medication." Dan looked at him, obviously shocked.

"Does anyone else know?" He demanded.

"No." Evan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to add to my family's piling stress. With my mom's pregnancy, and Sawyer's recently collapse." Evan rambled. Dan nodded blankly, all of this information new to him.

"Okay I'll help you." Dan agreed. "On one condition…"

* * *

Jamie shoved his dirty gym clothes in his locker. For the most part, basketball practice had gone very well. Except for when Adam and Kyle got into a fight. Sure, he did notice that Adam was being really mean, but Jamie thought that Kyle was overreacting. He didn't need to nail the guy for goodness sake! Jamie sighed, shutting his locker. He spun around to see… surprise! Troy.

"Hello," Troy smiled.

"Hi," Jamie said, his voice not sounding polite at the least.

"How are you today?" Troy asked cheerfully.

"I'm awful now that you're here," he muttered.

"What was that?" Troy grinned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jamie replied, feeling a steady flow of anger and hatred surge through his body. He turned to walk away but he soon heard footsteps trailing after him. Jamie spun around angrily.

"What do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Um…" Troy didn't say anything else.

"Stop it!" Jamie told him before turning to walk away once again. He still heard Troy's footsteps behind him. Jamie stopped abruptly, and felt a body crash into his back. Jamie seethed with anger.

"What the hell!" Jamie hissed. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I think you're cool," Troy said.

"Well stop it!" Jamie yelled. "Get your own fucking life and stop following me, dumbass!" Jamie frowned, letting all his anger pour out of him with the words. Jamie looked at the younger boy. He looked devastated. His face quivered and then turned to bolt the other way.

Jamie paled. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. He really didn't. Jamie sighed, very wracked with guilt. He knew now that the look on Troy's face was going to haunt him for a very long time.

"I should go apologize," Jamie said to himself. He went to look for Troy, but Jamie couldn't find him anywhere. Figures.

* * *

Troy bolted into the bathroom, before breaking down in an empty stall. He cried silently, not knowing about how much of a nuisance he was to Jamie. He heard the door open. He tried to keep his sobbing under control, without much success. As Bryan walked into the washroom, he heard a voice sobbing. He had heard that voice cry many times, and he immediately knew who it was. He lightly rapped on the stall door.

"Troy?" He questioned softly. Upon hearing his brothers voice, Troy hastily wiped his eyes, and swung open the stall door, coming face to face with Bryan.

"What?" He snapped. Seeing his brothers face, eyes all red, cheeks tear streaked, he was startled.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked softly, pulling Troy out of the stall.

"Why do you care?" Troy asked harshly.

"Because I'm your brother." Bryan stated.

"You've never cared before." Troy scoffed. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want me to care." Bryan turned to leave

"Wait," Troy said, knowing it would feel better to tell someone. Bryan turned around, waiting for an explanation.

"You know how I was using Jamie as a role model, following him and such?" Bryan nodded.

"Well, he snapped at me. He shouted and told me to get a life." Troy sniffed Bryan pulled him into a quick and awkward hug.

"I guess nobody's perfect." Troy stated.

"True." Bryan laughed.

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening. I know you don't care and all, but it helped to tell someone." Bryan smirked.

"No problem little brother."

* * *

Jenny was in the school library, catching up on her homework.

"X equals…" she twiddled her pencil in her hands, reaching for her calculator.

"Forty-eight point three." a voice said. Jenny glanced up and came face to face with Charlie Baldwin.

"Thanks," she scowled. "Not. I can do it myself."

"I know you can," Charlie grinned. "You just look stumped.

"Well, I wasn't." She snapped.

"Come on Jenny, lighten up." Charlie smirked.

"No!" Jenny huffed. "Please stay away from me." Charlie leaned forward so that his mouth was near Jenny's face.

"I can't do that," he whispered in her ear. Jenny flushed.

"And why not?"

"Don't you know? We're destined to be together." Jenny snorted.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to bullshit."

"It's not bullshit," Charlie coughed.

"It's not funny," Jenny said. "Listen here and listen well. I'm not interested in you."

"I can change your mind," Charlie grinned.

"No!" Jenny cried out.

"Shh!" the librarian gave her a warning glance. Jenny smiled apologetically before turning back to Charlie.

"Me and you… never gonna happen!" She said in an angry, hushed voice, thinking of Lily. "Never." she grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Bryan walked down the hallway, when he saw his good friend Sawyer at her locker. Bryan approached her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey she smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh not much. Just bored."

"I know that feeling." Sawyer nodded smirking. Suddenly Madison walked by. Bryan was mesmerized by her beauty as she passed by him, giving him a small smile.

"Bryan? Bryan? Earth to Bryan!" He was broken out of trance by Sawyer's laughing.

"What's up with you?" She smiled.

"Oh, uh nothing." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me!" Sawyer said.

"Okay, okay! So, what would you do if you liked someone, but you didn't know if they liked you back?"

"I would take a chance and ask them out." Sawyer shrugged.

"A bit forward don't you think?" Bryan laughed.

"Maybe. But if they were worth it I would go for it." She shrugged again. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Madison, okay? I like Madison!" He exclaimed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Okay. So it's Madison. Just ask her out. Why wouldn't she say yes?" Sawyer encouraged.

"Maybe I will." Bryan said confidently. "Thanks for the advice Sawyer." Bryan smiled.

"You're welcome Uncle Bryan." Sawyer teased, knowing it was a soft spot for him to admit it. It confused her too sometimes. Since Troy and Bryan were her Grandmothers kids, and her dad's brothers, That makes Troy and Bryan her and Evans uncles. He made a face at her, before heading off the other way. Sawyer laughed, relishing the relationship they had.

* * *

Rebecca gaped. She was standing around the corner from where Sawyer and Bryan were talking. She had heard everything they said. So, Bryan Hardgrove had a crush on Madison Lewis? Rebecca was sort of shocked by the information she had obtained by accident Rebecca finally decided she should keep this information to herself. As much as she thought Madison had a right to know, she respected Bryan, and it really wasn't her place to tell.

* * *

Justin walked through the hallways with a determined look on his face. He was going to do it. He was going to confront Jamie about Rebecca. He had to know whether his best friend had feelings for his girlfriend or not.

"Jamie!" he called out. Jamie didn't seem to have heard him.

"Yo, Scott!" He called out louder. Jamie finally turned around and came running.

"Yo Justin, what's up?"

"I have a question for you," he stated.

"Shoot."

"I'm just going to outright and ask, man. Do you have feelings for Rebecca?" Jamie looked shocked.

"What? Course not. We're just good friends. Like you and me." Jamie replied.

"You're telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie," Jamie said. Justin sighed in relief.

"Great, cause I got enough on my plate right now."

"Like what?" Jamie asked curiously.

"My parents for one." he said. "My mom and dad keep constantly sending me to the others house whenever it's convenient for them. I have to go to my dad's tonight."

"That's rough, man." Jamie said.

"Yeah." Justin said solemnly. He then glanced up and grinned.

"Well, thanks. I'll see you later, man. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Jamie replied as Justin walked off.

* * *

"It's just so frustrating!" Lily exclaimed. "He turned me down again." She whined to Jenny.

"Trust me Lily, it's not about you." Jenny assured.

"Yeah, it's about you." Lily grumbled. Jenny scoffed.

"He should know by now that there is nothing going on between us"

"Well he is apparently more into you than he is into me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Jenny reasoned.

"He's so hung up on you that he won't even pay attention to any other girl." Lily pointed out. "Is there any way you can maybe, I don't know point him my way. Tell him that there is nothing going on between you?" Lily pleaded.

"I actually already did that earlier." Jenny admitted.

"Really?" Lily asked, a smile lighting up her features Jenny nodded."

"Yup. I set him straight." Lily smiled happily. "Now, my plan is to somehow get his mind off of you, and onto me."

* * *

Kaylee ran. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She leaped over wood and plastic bars, suppressing a scream.

"Stay away!" she cried out, running faster. She looked behind her to see him gaining on her. She leaped over a pile of sand, turning the other way to only find that he was closing In…

"Kaylee! Slow down!" Jay panted. Kaylee giggled.

"What, you can't keep up?"

"Course I can! Just don't see why you're running. That's all." Jay told her.

"It's called tag" Kaylee said flatly. "You agreed to it."

"I know, I know." Jay Taylor laughed as another figure approached them. It was Kaylee's best friend, Sophie.

"What's up?" She asked. Kaylee grinned.

"Nothing, recess is almost over."

"Uh huh," Sophie said.

"How's your mom?" Jay asked Kaylee.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad told me she's having another baby. Man, your uncle Lucas tells him everything."

"Oh. I don't want to talk about it." Kaylee huffed.

"Isn't it great?" Sophie asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kaylee snapped. Jay and Sophie looked taken aback. Kaylee frowned.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I don't want mommy to have another baby."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaylee said, walking away as the recess bell rang. Jay and Sophie shared a look of confusion before following her back into the elementary school.

* * *

Karen sat on the couch, taking a swig of her wine. She didn't drink this early, but it was all part of her plan.. She heard Andy come in and thought, _'time to put the plan into action.'_ He walked into the room. He saw her drinking, and made a weird face.

"Why are you drinking at this hour?" He asked, glancing at his watch.

"I was thirsty." She said innocently.

"And it never occurred to you to drink water or milk or something?" He questioned. Karen shrugged.

"I wanted wine. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked seductively.

"Um, no." He said, eyeing the wine.

"You want some?" She asked, offering him a glass.

"Um… Sure." He replied hesitantly, taking the glass. An hour later there were two empty bottles of wine on the table, and Andy was as drunk as hell. Karen watched in amusement as he hiccupped and passed out. But not after going into a drunken rant about how trees were so green and leafy.

Karen put part two of her plan into motion. She got him to the bedroom, got him undressed and put him in bed. She then got undressed herself, and curled up next to him in bed. She wasn't sure if her plan would work. She laid there, lost in thought as she tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Rebecca snorted. Jamie shrugged.

"He had it coming. I just sort of blew up."

"Yeah." Rebecca started. "I can see how you just take it and it slowly builds up until…" She trailed off sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked her, concerned.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "I just feel that way too sometimes."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well." She started "Justin has been getting distant from me lately,. Also there is the thing with my parent's and Laura."

"Oh." Jamie said. "That's gotta be rough."

"Yeah." Rebecca swung her feet off the bench.

"There's also something that really annoys me."

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"I haven't told anybody." Rebecca said. "But I hate it when people only refer to me or know me as Brooke Davis's daughter. Because she's rich and famous."

"I see how that would annoy you." Jamie replied.

"Mhmm." Rebecca said. "Well I got to go now. I have plans with Justin.

"Okay." Jamie said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"See you later." Rebecca smiled, before turning around and walking away. Jamie watched after her in sadness. How he was going to keep this up, he didn't know.

* * *

"Tim! I thought I asked you to get milk!" Bevin shouted, her head popping up from behind the refrigerator door.

"I did!" Tim yelled back from the living room.

"I don't see any!" Bevin retorted.

"I got it! I went out to the grocery store, then I got distracted by a certain playboy magazine." Tim remembered. Bevin scowled.

"That wouldn't be the first time." Bevin grumbled.

"I heard that!" Tim yelled.

"Good!" Tim rolled his eyes. Smiling, he focused his attention back to the television. He quietly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his wife with her back to him, rustling through the fridge. He slipped up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Don't you think you did enough of that with your mystery bar girl?" Bevin asked, shaking him off. She walked to the bedroom. Tim frowned and followed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"These!" Bevin said, showing him the divorce papers, gesturing to the unsigned dotted line.

"Bevin, if it's what will make you happy, I will sign those for you." Tim sighed.

"Really!" Bevin asked, getting her hopes up.

"Yes, but only after we work on our marriage, maybe get some counseling." Tim reasoned. Bevin scoffed.

"Go to hell!" She spat, thrusting the papers at him, leaving him to fumble to catch them.

"Ow! A paper cut!"

* * *

"Lily." Jenny complained as they were walking home after school. "I told you that I told Charlie that nothing is going to happen between us."

"Just making sure," Lily mumbled. "So you wouldn't mind if I went after him?"

"Why would I?" Jenny asked, exasperated.

"Because he wants you," Lily complained.

"Well, I don't want him," Jenny said. "In fact, I don't even like him. I won't say hate because hate is a strong word, but you get the picture."

"Do I?"

"Lily!" Jenny sighed.

"So I have your permission to go after him."

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed. "But Lily…"

"What?"

"You don't need my permission!"

"Oh," she laughed, running off. "Okay."

"Lily," Jenny called after her best friend.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again. Your Kyle wounds are still fresh."

"Don't worry about me!" Lily grinned. "I'll be careful." She then ran off. Jenny sighed. She hoped Lily would be careful. Charlie wasn't a nice guy. That she knew about, anyway.

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton called from the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming up beside her.

"Can you get me some ice cream?" Peyton asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Lucas laughed. "What kind?" Peyton looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Umm, how about cookie dough?" Peyton smiled. Lucas smiled back.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." Lucas said after giving her a kiss. Peyton sighed contentedly after he left, turning her attention back to the television. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She thought it might be Lucas forgetting his keys. She laughed to herself, getting up to open the door. Peyton was shocked when she saw who was at the other side.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. The person smiled.

"What kind of welcome is that?"

"Sorry." Peyton apologized. "Welcome back to Tree Hill Mia Catalano." Peyton smiled. Mia laughed.

"Now that's more like it."

"Good. So how have you been?" Peyton asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Not bad. Music business is slow, so we decided to come back. Chase was unemployed and I couldn't get signed by anyone else." Mia shrugged. Peyton nodded.

"So why Tree Hill? What not any other major record label?" Peyton asked, subconsciously rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Because Tree Hill is home." Mia stated.

"So good to have you back," Peyton said, hugging Mia.

"It's so good to be back."

* * *

"Then you divide both sides by x squared." Rebecca tried to explain.

"Let's face it. I'm never going to get it." Justin laughed, following Rebecca down the street.

"You will when I'm through with you." Rebecca told him with a grin.

"Math is not my strongest subject," Just said. "It's hopeless to try."

"If you say so," Rebecca shrugged. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you want to come over?" Rebecca asked.

"Huh?"

"We could do homework," she suggested. "I could get you to do your homework, so you don't fail the math tests."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Justin said.

"Failing the tests?"

"Well, that too." he laughed. "But I meant going to your house."

"Why not?" Rebecca frowned.

"Because of your brother," Justin admitted. "I'm not in the yelling mood right now."

"Oh, come on. We'll be in my room. If Max tried anything I'll sock him. Please?"

"Alright," Justin sighed, knowing Rebecca wouldn't stop pestering him until he agreed.

"Great," Rebecca grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

"How are you doing, mom?" Max asked after school.

"I'm alright. Still recuperating, you know…" Brooke replied.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I agreed with dad, but I think the whole thing was Laura's fault. I really don't think that dad is cheating on you."

"Thanks Max." Brooke sighed. "I don't think so either but Laura is stirring up all of this unnecessary trouble and I think she should leave."

"Uh huh," Max agreed. "There's definitely something creepy about her. He finished and Brooke laughed just as the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Rebecca greeted, entering the house. To Max's disbelief and utter horror, Justin followed behind. The second Max and Justin's eyes locked, Max glared. He sent Justin the nastiest look he could muster before turning away and running to his room.

"Max!" he heard his mother call out, but he slammed the door behind him. Max was so mad. How…? He slumped down against his dresser. It was so hard. Every time he saw Justin he just wanted to rip his head off, and it wasn't even Justin's fault. It was his own. Max cringed. He was so screwed up.

The truth was, Max didn't really hate Justin. He liked him. The problem was he liked him too much. Max was attracted to Justin and he hated himself so much for it that he projected all of that anger and hatred onto Justin. What else was he supposed to do when he, a guy, knew he had weird feelings for another guy?

Max knew he was way off base with his behavior, but if he didn't, Max was afraid he was going to snap. He jumped up when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He cautiously opened it only to see Rebecca.

"That was very immature you know," she told him.

"I don't care," he said flatly before closing the door in her face and locking it. Max again slid to the ground. What was he going to do?

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**R&R. :) **


	9. Another Pregnancy, Eavesdropping

**Sunsets & Car Crashes**

**Chapter 8: Another Pregnancy, Eavesdropping**

* * *

Next morning before school, Zach knocked on Julia's front door. It took a few minutes, but it was finally answered by Haley.

"Who are you?" she asked him. Zach looked almost offended. He'd been over a few times before.

"Zach. Julia's friend from school."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'm afraid Julia isn't feeling well again today."

"Can I see her?" Zach asked hopefully.

"For a few minutes," Haley decided. "She's in her room."

"Thanks Mrs. Scott." Zach said. He figured the reason Haley didn't recognize him was because he was never in one of her classes at school. Zach entered the house and made his way over to Julia's bedroom door. He knocked. After a minute, the door opened to a sleepy looking Julia. When she saw Zach her eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. Can I?" he asked to which Julia nodded and let him in her room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Darleen…" he said. "I was…" he trailed off when I saw Julia's horrified expression.

"How did you know?" her voice squeaked.

"Oh, uh… someone told me." he smiled sheepishly.

"Who?" Julia blurted out.

"It doesn't matter," Zach hushed her. "Now listen, I was eavesdropping on these two girls and I overheard them talking about Darleen. I have dirt on her. We can blackmail her into leaving you alone."

"What?" Julia looked confused.

"Trust me," Zach said. "I'll tell Darleen that I know some information about her. I'll tell her what I know and if she doesn't leave you alone, I'll tell everyone at school."

"What do you know?" she inquired.

"She got expelled from her previous schools for beating people up, being a theft and a vandal. I bet she's a druggie too."

"Are you sure that would work?" Julia looked skeptical.

"Isn't it worth a try?" Zach grinned. Seeing his sureness, Julia grinned back.

"Thank you!" she cried out, leaping forward and impulsively pressing her lips to his. Surprised, Zach jumped back. Julia looked horrified.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, pushing Zach out and closing the door on him. Zach was confused. He left the Scott's house wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Millie covered her eyes with her hands. It was painfully bright out. She smiled to herself when she felt that Mouth was there. Suddenly her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and she found herself on her feet, racing to the bathroom. She got there just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She hadn't realized that her husband had followed her to the bathroom until he knelt beside her and held her hair back, rubbing her back. When she was finally done, she sat back against the wall, panting and coughing.

"Are you okay?" Mouth asked softly, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied. Mouth doubted that, but she didn't have a fever.

"Are you sure? Cause if you feel too bad I could always not go in to work today." Mouth said. Millie looked at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Marvin. It's your first day at your new job." Millie said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." After she said that, she found her stomach doing flips and she leaned over the toilet again, Mouth held her hair, looking concerned.

"Spoke too soon," Mouth said softly. After she was done again, she fell back, gasping and sweating.

"I'm not going to work today." Mouth stated. Millie groaned.

"You don't have to do that, Marvin." she said drowsily. "It's probably just a common flu."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Mouth said, helping her up from the floor. She flushed the toiler and washed her face. She then let Mouth lead her back to their bedroom.

* * *

"I really hope it's a boy," Jamie said. "I have enough sisters."

"Only three," Nathan laughed.

"Only?" Jamie snorted.

"Well, I'm confident that it will be a boy." Nathan told his son. He wasn't lying, either. There was a good chance that at least one of the triplets will be a boy. Nathan knew that he and Haley should tell the kids about the triplets, but for some reason they kept putting it off.

"Shut up!" Nathan was interrupted from his thoughts when his second youngest daughter yelled.

"Kaylee! That's not nice." Haley barged in.

"I can't stand it!" Kaylee said. "All you talk about is baby baby baby! I don't want the stupid baby!"

"Kaylee!" Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"You don't mean that," Haley said. Both parents were beginning to get very worried about their daughter. They were already, but it was almost at the point where Haley was thinking of talking to Nathan about getting Kaylee professional help.

"You stupid shit head!" Kaylee screamed. Haley spun around to see that Kaylee was talking to Sydney.

"Kaylee!" Haley cried out, horrified. Where did Kaylee learn that kind of language?

"What? She stole my bread." Kaylee hissed. Sydney was crying, the piece of toast lay on the floor.

"Kaylee, go to your room." Nathan ordered.

"Whatever!" she yelled, going to her room and slamming the door.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked, consoling Sydney.

"I have no idea," Nathan replied, and it was the truth.

* * *

"Joey, Holly get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Chase Adams bellowed up the stairs where his two kids were still asleep. Mia walked into the kitchen.

"Their bags are packed. Everything is ready for them to go back." Mia said looking around. "Where are they?" Chase laughed.

"Still in bed." Mia sighed and headed up the stairs.

"It's pointless you know! Those kids wouldn't wake up for an earthquake." Chase called after her. Mia smiled to herself as she knocked on her oldest kid's door.

"Joey? Come on, wake up!" Mia pounded on the door some more.

"Go away!" she heard the muffled groan from the room. She opened the door to see a giant lump under the covers of the bed. She flicked the light switch on and tore the covers off her son. He shielded his eyes, startled by the sudden brightness.

"Mom!" he cried out, horrified that he was only in a pair of boxers. He tried to take the blankets back, to cover himself.

"Aw sweetie, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Mia smiled at her seventeen year old. Joey looked horrified and disgusted.

"Breakfast downstairs in ten minutes," Mia said leaving his room. Mia went to the bedroom next door to his. She was about to knock when suddenly the door opened to reveal her fourteen year old daughter fully dressed and ready to go. Holly smiled.

"Morning." she said brightly, brushing past her mother to go downstairs for breakfast. Mia blinked, dazed. _Oh well, it's not that strange, _she thought. Joey came downstairs five minutes later, looking drowsy.

"Come on, the bus gets here in ten minutes." Chase told them.

"Okay," Holly said, finishing off her toast. Joey grabbed his bag and a banana off the counter before heading out the door, shouting a good bye to his parents. Holly kissed her mom and dad on the cheek before following her brother out the door.

* * *

Haley knocked on the door in front of her. It was a few minutes, but then the door opened.

"Haley," Lucas looked genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hey Luke," Haley greeted, entering Lucas and Peyton's home.

"You should be home, resting." Lucas told his best friend.

"I have something I want to tell you," Haley said. "Nathan told me I could tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Peyton asked, coming into the room.

"It's about my pregnancy," Haley started.

"You didn't miscarry?" Lucas asked, alarmed.

"Oh, God no. I'm having triplets." Haley laughed. She looked up to gage Peyton and Lucas's reactions. Lucas's jaw literally dropped.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"No, I'm joking. I'm telling you to mess with your minds." Haley said sarcastically. "Nathan and I were completely dumbfounded. I'm not sure we can handle it."

"Of course you can," Peyton assured her. "Do the kids know?"

"Not yet," Haley admitted.

"You need to tell them, Hales." Lucas said.

"I know. We keep putting it off. Kaylee's upset enough as it is. She thinks there's one baby and she's putting up a storm."

"Tell them," Peyton said. "The longer you wait the harder it will be on them."

"I know," Haley sighed sadly. Didn't she know it.

* * *

Millie paced the bathroom floor impatiently. At the moment, Mouth was out getting groceries. She had convinced him to leave for the time being because she needed Pepto-Bismol for her nausea. She sighed and checked her watch. 30 seconds left. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited. She waited for the damn little stick to tell her of she was pregnant or not.

She played with her wedding ring and bit her lip nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous, she would love to be a new mom again, have a baby. She gave another quick glance to her watch. It was time, she grabbed the test from the bathroom while she braced herself and flipped it over, glancing at the little box where the results were showing.

"Oh my God!" she squealed happily, glancing at the little pink plus sign. She grew solemn to remember that home tests weren't always accurate. She thought about making herself a doctor's appointment when the lock clicked and the door opened. She quickly stuffed the pregnancy test in the bottom of the trash can.

"Millie?" her husband called. She impulsively flushed the toilet and went out to greet her husband, who had worry etching his features.

"You feeling sick again?" he asked, giving her the Pepto-Bismol from the bag he was carrying.

"Yeah, I guess." Millie lied. She had gotten sick again after he left, but feeling fine now.

"Nothing to worry about. It's probably just a twenty four hour bug." She assured him. He looked doubtful, but gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, sure." he said. Millie smiled slightly. When he was out of sight and out of earshot, she would make herself a doctors appointment to see if she was really pregnant or not. She was pretty sure she was.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." Rebecca said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, sounding distant.

"At my house yesterday. My brother. He's so rude to you…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Justin said. "I'm used to it by now. I just wonder why he hates me so much. I never did anything to him. Maybe it's because I'm dating his sister. He's probably looking out for you."

"Yeah right," Rebecca scoffed. "He never does that. Ever."

"It's gotta be, though." Justin said. "There's no other possible explanation." Justin grabbed Rebecca by the arm. She spun around and his lips met hers - forcefully. After a moment, Rebecca pushed him away. She was panting.

"Justin, what was that about?" she gasped.

"Huh?" he looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"You just… oh, never mind." Rebecca sighed. "Justin, is there anything you're not telling me?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"No reason. It's just that you've been down and distant lately." Rebecca commented.

"Well… there's my parents." Justin said after a minute.

"You never told me about that," Rebecca said with a frown. "What happened?"

"Well, my mom and dad are basically fighting. Not over me, but who doesn't get me and my brother. They dump us off at each others houses when it's inconvenient for them."

"Wow," Rebecca said. "I have no idea." She placed a hand on his arm. "You don't deserve that." Justin shrugged.

"I'll figure it out."

* * *

Max was scouring that hallways. He stopped when he saw his sister with Justin. He turned to walk away when Rebecca called his name.

"Shit," he murmured to himself, while debating on his ignoring her and walking away. Too late, he thought when a hand touched his shoulder. He could still walk away. He could still be that rude. Only, he wanted to be rude to Justin, not to Rebecca so he stayed put, disregarding how uncomfortable he was.

"Hey," Rebecca greeted her brother.

"Hi sis," Max replied, completely ignoring Justin's presence. Or trying to, at least.

"Mom told me to tell you to come right home after school." Rebecca told him.

"Why?" Max asked, feeling Justin's stare.

"I don't know why," Rebecca shrugged.

"Oh," Max said, still ignoring Justin. "I wonder what she wants."

"She doesn't want anything," Rebecca said. "She just wants us home."

"Oh," Max said again, finally cracking. He turned to glare at Justin.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he spat out.

"Nothing," Justin said coldly. Max glared, letting all his anger out into his gaze. He was so angry with himself. How come he wanted to… he couldn't even think it. He spun around and ran away, ignoring Rebecca calling after him. He sat down in a vacant hallway.

"I'm not gay," he muttered. "I can't be." he sat up straight. "I'm not." _Then how come you're so attracted to Justin? _A voice in his head asked. Max had no answer for that.

"I'm so screwed up," he moaned. Max knew though what he had to do. It was probably an unhealthy decision, but Max knew it was the only way. He was going to bottle it up and pretend it wasn't there. That was the only thing Max knew he could do. Max knew what the first thing to doing what was.

"I need a girlfriend," he said to himself. He promised himself he'd get one.

* * *

"Too late," Rebecca sang.

"I don't need your help anyway," Jamie retorted.

"Ha ha," Rebecca laughed. "I knew you didn't the whole time." She took a bite out of her sandwich. Jamie closed his physics textbook and turned his attention back to Rebecca.

"So what's new?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing really." She said. "Oh, yeah. I'm nearly at the end of my rope when it comes to my brother."

"Max? What's up with him?" Jamie asked. "I haven't seen him lately."

"He's been impossible," Rebecca sighed sadly. "His problem with Justin has only gotten worse."

"Oh, that.' Jamie said. "I don't get it either. Whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he practically bit my head off."

"Would you talk to him?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll try," Jamie said. "I don't know what I can accomplish though."

"As long as you try," Rebecca grinned. Jamie nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Evan sat in the cafeteria, mulling over the conversation with his grandfather the previous day.

_Flashback_

"Okay, I'll help you." Dan agreed. "But on one condition…"

"Anything, I'll do anything!" Evan exclaimed, a slight tone of begging in his voice.

"I want my son to take over Scott Motor's for me."

"My dad?" Evan looked confused.

"No, no." Dan sighed impatiently. "Nathan. I want him to take over the business."

"Why?" Evan asked

"You don't need to know." Dan dismissed his question.

"Why?" Evan questioned again. Dan sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just don't tell your parents, or your Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."

"I promise." Evan nodded eagerly.

"If I don't get a heart transplant within the next four months, I'm going to die." Evan's eyes went wide as he stared at Dan.

_End Flashback_

Evan really couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. His grandfather was dying? That really scared him, especially the fact that he was dying of his heart condition. The heart condition he had!

"Hey Evan!" A cheerful voice broke into his train of thoughts.

"Oh, hi Sawyer." Evan smiled, trying to sound equally as cheerful, but failing miserably. Sawyer frowned

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no." Evan lied. Sawyer knew he was lying. Suddenly Evan started to look really uncomfortable, like he became claustrophobic.

"Are you okay?" Sawyer asked softly, laying a hand on his arm. Evan didn't move, and he tensed at her touch. He felt extremely guilty for lying to her. The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to their next class. Evan shrugged her hand off, and stood up.

"I'm fine, lets go." He left. Sawyer was worried about him. He got this way whenever he was lying to someone. She had seen it before. Like when he was about seven, and he broke a lamp with his basketball. He said it just fell, and he had felt guilty for days, until he confessed it. Sawyer gasped when realization hit her. Was Evan lying about his heart?

"Oh god." She gasped. She suddenly realized that the cafeteria was empty and she was late for calculus. She hastily swung her shoulder over her shoulder, and ran out he door.

* * *

Julia was back in school. She felt she could go back now that she had someone on her side. Now that Zach had dirt on Darleen. Zach. Julia paused her stride, thinking of Zach made her think of what happened this morning. She kissed Zach.

"Julia," Zach said, approaching her. Julia jumped in surprise.

"Zach," she said. "Hi."

"We have to decide what to do about Darleen." Zach said. Julia was glad that he didn't bring up the kiss.

"It's my problem, you should stay out of it." Julia told him.

"I want to help," Zach said. "We're going to stand up to Darleen. With the dirt I have, we can't go wrong." Julia looked skeptical.

"If you say so…"

"I say so," Zach confirmed. "Now can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Julia sighed. She knew it was coming.

"I don't know. It was impulse, I guess. I was so happy about what you got on Darleen…" she tried to excuse.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Zach blurted out.

"What?" Julia was shocked.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes," Julia finally said.

"Great," Zach grinned. "Now let's go stand up to Darleen."

"Already?" Julia gaped.

"Why now? What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Bryan sighed as he walked out of the biology classroom. He really hated biology. Who knew fungi could be so boring? His breath suddenly hitched in his throat, as Madison walked by.

"Hey Madison!" He said brightly, automatically forgetting about his biology problems. Madison spun around, and smiled at him.

"Hey Bryan." She greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much. Biology sucks is all." Bryan grimaced. "Fungi is boring." Madison laughed.

"Agreed." Bryan smiled. Madison stood there awkwardly, waiting for conversation to start up again. Bryan sensed this.

"So, where you going next?" He asked shyly.

"Chemistry." She replied.

"Ouch, that sucks." Bryan smirked.

"Yeah, you know. It's so hard to keep up sometimes." She flashed him a grin, her green eyes sparkling. Bryan's heart skipped a beat, and he chewed on his bottom lip. He was finding it really hard to forget about his crush on her.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Bryan blurted out. He swore in his mind, he didn't like being so forward. Madison looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked again, silently hoping for the best.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, a tone of eagerness to her voice. Bryan sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow at 8:00pm?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at him, before giving a small wave, and leaving. Bryan smiled to himself. Maybe algebra wouldn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Nikki was headed over to Jake and Olivia's house, shopping bags in hand. That's right, more gifts for her beautiful daughter. Nikki opened the front door and got ready to knock when she heard voices from the backyard. It was Jake and Olivia's voices.

"I'm sorry Jake," Olivia said. "But I can't help it. It's the right thing to do and I know it. So do you."

"No. Tim Smith does not need to know that the baby your carrying is his." Jake argued. Nikki's ears perked up in interest.

"I think he does," Olivia said.

"I disagree," Jake said plainly. Soon Nikki heard footsteps coming in her direction. Nikki dropped the shopping bags and ran. When she was a safe distance away, she came to a firm decision.

She would use that information she just heard to blackmail Jake and Olivia in order to get custody of Jenny. Nikki grinned and clasped her hands together. It was brilliant. She grinned to herself slyly before walking back to where she came from.

* * *

"Umm okay, how about Sarah?" Peyton made a face.

"What?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Come on Luke. Sarah is just so…" Peyton trailed off.

"So what?" Lucas asked, feeling annoyed. She had turned down every name he had suggested so far.

"I don't know. I just don't see myself naming my daughter Sarah. I just don't like how it sounds with Scott." Peyton stated.

"Fine, hmm." Lucas trailed off, trying to think of a name Peyton might approve of.

"Victoria?" He suggested. Peyton shook her head vigorously.

"No way! Every time I see her I'd think of that bitch that Brooke called her mother."

"Right." Lucas said, nodding his head in understanding.

"What about Anna? You know, after your mom." He suggested. Peyton nodded.

"I like it. Anna Elizabeth Scott. You know, for Ellie." Peyton elaborated. Lucas grinned.

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

Karen sat on the couch, reading a novel. She peered over beside her, where Andy sat, a hand over his eyes, and the other gripping his head painfully. Karen figured that he would be majorly hung over, since he had dranken two bottles of wine the previous night.

_Flashback_

Andy groaned as light poured into the room. He seriously felt as if someone was trying to drill a hole into his brain. He could not remember anything from the previous night. He felt a slight stirring beside him, and looked to see Karen, just waking up. She appeared to be naked.

"Mhm." She mumbled, waking up. She smiled groggily up at Andy.

"Good morning." She grinned sleepily. "Last night was great." She sighed happily.

"As always." Andy said, berating himself for getting so drunk. Now he didn't remember a thing. He hated when that happened. Karen stretched, and stood up, grabbing her robe.

"Love you." She said softly, heading towards the kitchen.

"Love you too." He called out nervously.

_End flashback_

Karen grinned into her book just thinking about it. She was very sure her plan had worked. Now, she just needed to get pregnant. With Dan's baby. She was sure she would though. Nobody ever doubted Scott sperm.

* * *

Max walked the halls of Tree Hill High, all the while thinking of how to get a girlfriend. Max decided he was feeling hungry, so he started towards the cafeteria when he ran into Jamie.

"Hey man," Jamie greeted. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been busy," Max lied.

"Huh," Jamie said casually. "So what's new?"

"Nothing," Max said. "I just decided that I need a girlfriend."

"Need?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Want one." Max corrected. He sighed. "I just don't know how to get one." Jamie shrugged.

"Can't help you, man. I don't have one either."

"I guess it's not such a big deal," Max said. Jamie said nothing.

"I'm worried about Rebecca," Jamie said finally.

"What? Why?" Max turned towards Jamie.

"Maybe because her brother can't get along with her boyfriend?" Jamie said, easing into the topic.

"Oh." Max mumbled. "Well it's not my fault."

"Did he actually do anything to you?" Jamie asked. "Or the other way around? Man, I don't get it!"

"Because it's none of your business!" Max snapped. "I hate that son of a bitch and that's all there is to it!" Max then turned around and stalked off. He was regretting being to mean to Jamie, but he could help it. There was no way he was risking anyone figuring out the real reason he "hated" Justin.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Julia whispered.

"We can do it." Zach argued. "Look, there she is." Zach pointed over to a hallway where Darleen was at her locker. Julia's stomach twisted nervously.

"Come on," Zach started toward Darleen.

"Zach!" Julia whispered frantically, but he was already headed over there. Julia reluctantly followed.

"Darleen," Zach spoke. Darleen turned around and when she noticed the two of them, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she spoke with venom.

"I want for you to leave Julia alone," he told her, his voice was clear.

"Or what?" Darleen demanded.

"Or we'll tell the whole school about your run ins with the law and about your previous schools and expulsions."

"How did you…?" Darleen gasped.

"Deal or no deal?" Zach pressured.

"Whatever," Darleen huffed. "I'll leave you alone. You're not worth it anyway." She threw something in the garbage before leaving.

"That was too easy," Zach said to Julia, who grinned. She hugged Zach.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Mom, dad? I'm home!" Nate called out, as he entered his home. He froze, and stayed hushed when he heard his parents arguing.

"What do you want me to do, Tim?" His mom's voice sounded loud and angry. When his dad replied, his voice sounded calm and reasonable

"I want you to consider working on this," he said.

"Enough Tim! Don't you want me to be happy? If you do, you'll let me go, and sign these damn divorce papers already!" Nate's eyes widened in shock, and his backpack fell to the floor. Bevin stormed out their bedroom, to see her son standing there, eyes wide, backpack on the floor.

"Umm, hey." She said nervously. "How was your day?"

"Hi mom." Nate said, voice shaking a little bit. He tried to hide all of the emotions that were rushing through him at that moment. Anger, hurt, sadness, and so many more. But suddenly it all came to a peak, and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Are you and dad really getting a divorce?" He demanded bluntly. Bevin grimaced.

"Umm, I…uh." Bevin stuttered.

"It's what your mother wants." Tim interrupted, coming into the room. "But I'm trying to convince her otherwise." Tim stated.

"What? No! I don't want you guys to get a divorce!" Nate exclaimed.

"That makes two of us." Tim mumbled under his breath. Bevin just stood there, a look of pure shock and anger on her face.

"I agree with dad. I want to stay a family." Nate stated.

"I can't believe you two! Teaming up against me like that! I need a walk." She muttered angrily, before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door, ignoring the calls from her husband and son. She didn't stop once as she stormed out the door, and down the street, not really paying attention to where she was going.

How could they do that? She could understand Tim going against her, but her son? Her baby boy was siding against her now? She couldn't believe it. Why would he agree with Tim? Bevin sighed in disgust. Her own son didn't want her to be happy. She never knew someone could be that insensitive. She slowed down, and stopped walking. She was at the River court, she saw somebody shooting hoops.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed rather loudly when she recognized who it was. The person spun around, seemingly startled.

"Bevin?" The person sounded shocked

"Oh my god." She repeated. "Skills?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**A/N : R&R. :)**

**Sorry it took so long to get it up this time. Luckily, we might have another chapter up tomorrow. Maybe. Don't quote us on that. XD**


	10. Jealousy, HCM, The Keller’s

**Sunsets & Car Crashes**

**Chapter 9: Jealousy, HCM, The Keller's**

**

* * *

**

Millie groaned as she was forced to the toilet again, retching the pitiful amount that she had tried to eat that morning. The day before, she had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She had a doctors appointment to confirm it. Now all she had to do was tell Mouth.

He had insisted on staying home from work again, cause she had woken up early that morning, throwing up again. In her opinion, morning sickness was a bitch.. She stood up, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over her, as she flushed the toilet and stumbled out of the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't lose her balance or puke again. She walked unsteadily down the hallway, and to the kitchen, where Mouth was sitting with the paper and a cup of coffee. He looked up when he heard her enter.

"Hay, how you feeling?" He asked softly, pulling a chair out for her.

"Not so good." She replied honestly.

"Do you need anything? Can I get you anything thing? Some water, a piece of toast?" Millie shook her head no.

"Actually Marvin, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday I made myself a doctor's appointment after you went to the store, and I found out why I have been feeling so sick lately." Millie hesitated.

"Well?" Mouth prodded. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concern edging into his voice.

"Huh? Oh no. But…"

"But what? Come on Millie, you're really starting to scare me here." Mouth said, taking her hand in his.

"I'm pregnant Marvin." She blurted out.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned in shock. Millie nodded her head, and chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Millie, that is so great!" He exclaimed, taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Really?" She asked, relief flooding her voice.

"Really." He said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"I hate you!" Kaylee screamed.

"Kay-kay, you don't mean that…" Haley said, tearing up in frustration.

"Yes I do! Until you kill that baby I'm not talking to you!"

"Kaylee…" Haley whispered. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Kaylee shook her head immaturely. Once Haley left, Kaylee jumped down off the chair that she was standing on. Leftover anger radiated off of her. Kaylee didn't know why she was so mad.

She just knew that her mother had to kill the baby. After Sydney, it was enough. No more babies. Kaylee didn't want to be like the family on Cheaper By The Dozen, even though she loved that movie. Kaylee was ready to disobey her mother and leave the room when Sydney walked up to her.

"Hi!" Sydney said to Kaylee.

"Hi." Kaylee mumbled back in annoyance.

"I want a cookie," Sydney said.

"Good for you." Kaylee grumbled. Sydney leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kaylee's waist. For some reason, this annoyed Kaylee.

"Get off me!" Kaylee snapped, shoving Sydney off of her. Sydney let out a cry and then toppled backward and hit her head on the wall before falling on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't getting up. Kaylee just stared until Haley came back into the room.

"Sydney!" Haley cried out, rushing over to her fallen daughter. She looked over at Kaylee. "Oh, what have you done?" Kaylee grunted before walking away.

"Sydney, wake up!" Haley gently shook her daughter. Sydney didn't open her eyes so Haley bundled her into her arms and fled out of the house.

* * *

"Seriously, he just cheated on me with this slut, named Olivia!" Bevin exclaimed furiously.

"Damn that's cold. I didn't know Tim could be that much of an idiot." Skills muttered.

"I know right?" Bevin deadpanned.

"That must suck." Skills said sympathetically.

"Yeah it does." Bevin replied sadly.

"Damn baby, I don't know what to say." Skills trailed off, looking at her.

"No Skills, it's okay. You don't have to say anything." Bevin smiled sadly.

"But I feel like I do. I mean, Tim is just such and idiot!" Skills exclaimed. Bevin laughed slightly.

"It's great seeing you again. It's been to long."

"Anything you need baby girl, I'm here for you." Skills said.

"Thanks Skills." Bevin smiled.

"I have to go, but we can meet up later if you want." Bevin said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bevin smiled at him, before turning the other way.

* * *

"I'm going after Charlie." Lily said, as a matter or fact. "I think I may have got somewhere."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Jenny asked half-heartedly.

"He smiled at me earlier." Lily sighed. " It was after I bonked by head on a pole, but who cares right?"

"Lily…" Jenny started.

"No, don't say it. Let's change the subject. How are things with you and your mom?"

"They're good." Jenny said, relieved for the topic change. "My dad doesn't seem to like her much though."

"Well, he must have liked her at some point, you're here aren't you?"

"Yeah." Jenny laughed. "The thing is she left us when I was a baby. I guess my dad never completely got over it. And she just suddenly shows up. I can see how he would be so upset. He just got married too."

"I'd be furious if my mom left me." Lily said "I can't believe you're not mad at her."

"Everybody deserves second chances." Jenny stated. "And besides, I want to get to know her better. Not everyone gets that chance."

"I suppose." Lily mused.

"And now she keeps buying me stuff too." She said. "Apparently she's married top a rich guy." Jenny laughed when Lily's eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's weird, but my dads going to have to get over the fact that I want to know her."

"Uh huh." Lily said, getting up. "I'll be right back, I have something to tell Charlie." Jenny nodded with a smile. That was Lily, caring and royal, but also a little flaky.

* * *

"Have you seen Max?" Rebecca asked Jamie.

"Not since I talked to him." Jamie replied."Oh, how did that go by the way?" She asked.

"I got nowhere" Jamie admitted. "He got really mad at me." Rebecca sighed.

"Thanks for trying. I'll go find him now." Jamie nodded as Rebecca walked away. She looked all over the school, and she finally found him sitting alone in a vacant hallway. She walked over to him.

"Max?" She said, sitting beside him. Max had his head in his hands. He looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to be alone." He told her straight forward. Rebecca didn't believe he was being entirely truthful.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Max said, somewhat angrily. Rebecca nodded.

"Do you want me to go, then?" she asked.

"Please," Max said. Rebecca sighed and stood up. She started walking away.

"Wait!" Max said, standing up. "I guess I could use your help."

"With what?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"The thing is…" Max trailed off. "I need a girlfriend. I was wondering if you knew how I could get one?" There was a moment of silence and then Rebecca cracked up.

"Are… you… serious?" she asked, gasping for breath. Max stood there, looking annoyed.

"Of course I'm serious."

"Max, you can't get a girlfriend just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"You have to like someone for starters. Is there anyone you like?" Rebecca watched as Max's face twisted up. First in sadness, then confusion, and then finally in anger.

"No," he finally said, gritting his teeth.

"Then you're not going to get a girlfriend," Rebecca said flatly. "Look, when Justin and I started dating, we both liked each other."

"And now?" Max prodded.

"Well… I don't know. I still really like him, but something's been a little off lately. Look, I know you don't like Justin, but can you answer something honestly for me?"

"I'll try…" Max said.

"What do you think about me and Justin?" she asked. Max stared at her.

"I gotta go," Max said, turning. "Thanks for the help." His voice sounded sarcastic and rude, Rebecca noted as he ran away. What is up with him? Rebecca wondered. She couldn't help it. He was her brother, she was worried.

* * *

Evan was sitting in the cafeteria, staring at his biology textbook aimlessly, not really reading the words, just thinking. He actually was surprised that he had went this long without telling anybody the truth. Well, he did tell somebody, but Grandpa Dan didn't really count.

Once, when he had broken one of his dad's basketball trophies, he had cracked in about an hour. Now it had been almost a week, and only Dan knew about his heart condition. He listlessly stared into space, while thinking, when suddenly a flash of red-hot pain ripped through his chest, like lightning. He gripped his chest in agony, as he tried to get in a deep breath. He groaned as the pain passed. He looked up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Evan? Hey, are you alright?" Evan's friend, Ava looked at him in concern.

"Oh, uh." Evan's eyes shut tight as he continued gasping for breath. "Everything's okay,"

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"Yeah. I'm okay, it's nothing." Evan just wanted to be alone.

"Okay." Ava said hesitantly, not really sure if she should leave him alone. She saw the small smile he sent her, and then turned to leave. Evan watched as she left. He was feeling really scared at that moment. What was happening to him?

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia sat at a table, a few away from Evan. She was keeping a close eye on her Cousin, he didn't look so hot at the moment. She had noticed he had been acting pretty strange lately, and she was getting concerned for her cousin.

So she was pretty alarmed when he suddenly gripped his chest, and looked like he couldn't breathe. It kind of seemed like he was having an asthma attack. He really looked like he was in a lot of pain. She thought of going over there, but she saw Ava approach him, and he looked pissed off. She knew better than that. At least she thought she did.

* * *

Karen had locked herself in the bathroom, convincing Andy she was just taking a shower. But she was about to take a pregnancy test. She had to make sure she was pregnant. Even if she thought she was, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, or to get her hopes up. She turned on the shower, to make it more convincing. Then she took the test.

_Okay, five minutes,_ she thought. _I can do this._ She tapped her foot impatiently, and glanced at her watch again four minutes, thirty seconds.. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited, and waited, and waited. Then she thought a shower might actually be a good idea. She didn't want to keep standing there like an idiot. So she got undressed and hopped in the shower.

She felt the hot water bead down on her skin, as she waited for the test to show the results. Soon enough, the timer she set dinged, and it had been five minutes. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up the pregnancy test, and looked at the little pink plus sign.

* * *

"He said yes!" Lily squealed.

"Huh?" Jenny replied.

"Charlie said yes! He's going to go out with me. We're officially a couple."

"That's great." Jenny told Lily. "I'm happy for you." Jenny didn't know why it felt like her stomach dropped to her feet after Lily told her that.

"Charlie! Over here!" Lily called out into the crowd. Sure enough, Charlie came over to Lily and Jenny's table.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," Lily grinned back, kissing him on the lips. Jenny was taken aback. _Premature much? _she thought, ignoring the uneasiness creeping through her.

"Get a room," Jenny said audibly. Charlie pulled away.

"What, you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not," Jenny scoffed. Why did it feel like she was lying?

"I'll catch you later, Jen." Lily smiled at her best friend before she and Charlie left. Charlie sent a look at Jenny before following Lily out of the cafeteria._ I'm not jealous._ Jenny thought._ I'm just upset because my best friend has a boyfriend and I don't._ She sat up and grinned. Yes, that was it. Now she needed a boyfriend.

* * *

Evan watched from Sawyer from afar, laughing with Julia. At that moment he honestly felt as if the guilt was eating him inside out. He had to tell her, he couldn't take it anymore, the guilt was to much. He impulsively decided to approach her.

"Sawyer, can I talk to you please?" Evan asked nervously. "Alone?" He directed at Julia.

"Um, sure. Later Sawyer." Julia gave her a small smile, before walking the other way, stopping when she was around the corner from them. She intended to eavesdrop.

"What's up?" sawyer smiled at him. Her smile faltered when she noticed the nervous look on his face, and how fidgety he was.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Not really." Evan sighed nervously. Sawyer frowned.

"What's wrong?" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anybody." Evan demanded. Sawyer hesitated, she knew for sure now what he was going to tell her. She had suspected it all along.

"Of course I wouldn't. What's wrong?" Sawyer said, not really sounding truthful to herself.

"I… I lied to you." Evan said, fighting against the tears in the back of his eyes. Saying meant it was all true. That he had HCM and he couldn't do anything about it. Now it was getting hard for him to hold it all together.

"Huh? What do you mean you lied?" Sawyer asked softly.

"I.. lied to you about my heart." He told her, his voice breaking. Sawyer looked devastated. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What?" She murmured in shock.

"I have HCM." He closed his eyes tightly, to keep the tears at bay. He didn't want to believe it. Julia's eyes widened in shock after she heard that. Her cousin had a life threatening disease? Sawyer seemed to have regained her composure.

"How could you lie to me? With something that big. Evan this could be life threatening! Oh my god, you have to tell mom and dad." Sawyer rambled. "This is life threatening Evan! I can't believe you never told anybody!"

"That's not true!" Evan defended. "I told somebody."

"Who?" Sawyer asked.

"Grandpa Dan." Evan admitted. "He's buying my medication."

"Really? Grandpa Dan?" The last thing I got from him is a ice cream cone. When I was like six. I can't believe you got him to do that." Sawyer sighed. "Are you ever going to tell mom and dad?"

"I will. Just not right away. I just can't. You've got to understand how hard this is for me."

"I understand." Sawyer said softly. "Just, please promise me you will tell them sometime soon, okay? I can't have you dying on me or anything." Evan gave a small, sad smile.

"I promise." Evan agreed. Sawyer held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear?" Evan shook her pinky with his.

"Pinky swear. Thank you Sawyer, for being so understanding. I just can't tell anyone yet."

"Your welcome. I actually had a hunch that you were lying to me." Sawyer admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, yeah. You just get this way whenever you start lying. That nervous look in your eye." Sawyer said.

"Oh, well, I guess I better get going." Evan said.

"See you later." Sawyer said, hugging him tight. Evan smiled, as he walked off. Julia stood, frozen to the spot. She could not believe what she had just heard.

* * *

"Your daughter is going to be just fine," the doctor told Haley. "She was knocked unconscious. There is no concussion and no other injuries. You can take her home right now."

"Thank God," Haley breathed. "I just can't believe Kaylee…"

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, nothing." Haley said, grabbing Sydney's hand. "Thanks, doctor."

"Take care," the doctor said before disappearing. Haley nodded before leading Sydney out of the doctor's office. When they got home, Haley sent Kaylee to her room and then she called Nathan using her cell phone. She told him all of what happened.

"I gotta agree with you, Hales." Nathan said. "We should talk to a professional."

"The sooner the better," Haley replied. "Love you."

"Love you too." Haley then hung up. She then pulled out a phonebook and started flipping through the child psychology section.

* * *

Millie glanced at her watch for the third time in thirty minutes. Since he had gone to work that day, he was supposed to be home at three o'clock. It was currently four-thirty and she really was starting to get worried. What if he had gotten in a car accident? What if he is lying in a ditch somewhere? What if he had been attacked by a psycho or a serial killer? Millie sighed. She had called him on his phone, but it went straight to voice mail.

Millie was almost hyperventilating. What if he just ran late at the office? She reasoned with herself. She sighed again and looked at her watch impatiently. Suddenly she felt as if nothing had changed. She heard the door open and she hopped to her feet.

"Mom?" she heard Kyle call out. Millie sighed.

"In the living room," she called.

"Where's dad?" Ava asked excitedly. "Today is our special dinner that he promised me!" she exclaimed. Millie's heart broke.

"I'm sorry sweetie, your father's still at work. I'm sure he'll be home soon though." Millie said sadly.

"Oh," Ava said, disappointment flooding through her.

"Well you never know! He could show up in time for dinner." Millie said, trying to convince herself more than Ava.

"Whatever," Ava said. Millie noticed that her daughter looked like she was about to cry, but was holding it together. Mille got angry. Her husband promised Ava a father-daughter dinner. He was going against his word.

"Go go your homework. I will try calling him," Millie said, ushering the kids off to their rooms. She dialed speed dial one on her phone and waited for her husband to answer. The phone kept on ringing and he didn't pick up.

"Oh Marvin, where are you?" She mumbled into the phone after getting his voice mail. She sighed sadly and hung up. If he wasn't there in time for his and Ava's special dinner, there would be hell to pay. _Considering he wasn't in a ditch somewhere, _she thought.

* * *

"I'm going to tell them tonight," Haley told her husband firmly.

"About the triplets? Baby, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I think it's about time that we tell them."

"Yes. I supposed you're right," Nathan finally agreed.

"We should. Wait here, I'll go get them.: Nathan left the room, leaving Haley alone with her thoughts. She thought about how she was going to tell the kids that there wasn't going to be one baby, but three_. I'll just blurt it out_, Haley decided with a laugh. This wasn't much unlike the time where she was going to tell them that she was pregnant. Only this time, Nathan knew and was there to help her.

"What is it, mom?" Julia asked, walking into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, no. There's just something your father and I need to tell you. It's about my pregnancy. I'm going to have-" Haley was interrupted by the doorbell. Haley, half grateful for the interruption, ran to go answer it. When she opened it, her mouth popped open. Nathan rushed up beside her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well, well. If it isn't Haley and Nathan." The figure at the door said.

"Chris Keller." Nathan said. "And two kids?"

* * *

Mia sat at the piano in red bedroom records, playing her hit song Kindly Unspoken, when Peyton walked in. Peyton stood on the other side of the glass, and listened to Mia play for a few minutes. After a while Peyton pushed the talk button.

"Is it just me, or is this some major deja-vu?" Peyton asked, laughing when Mia jumped, startled. Mia looked up.

"Hey Peyton." Mia greeted with a laugh.

"So, Mia. You like gossip right?" Peyton asked, coming into the studio, and sitting down beside Mia on the piano bench.

"Totally." Mia nodded.

"Well, Haley is pregnant again. With triplets." Peyton said secretively.

"No way! Haley? As in Haley James Scott- Haley?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Apparently she didn't even tell her kids yet. Just me and Lucas." Peyton nodded.

"No kidding." Mia said. "Wow, good luck Haley." Peyton laughed.

"So, are you just going to keep playing songs from the past, or do you have any new ones you could be working on?" Peyton asked, sarcasm light in her voice.

"Oh don't you worry that little head of yours. I got something in mind." Mia replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. And besides, if I don't get home soon, Lucas will surely flip out and send a search party. Him and Nathan to be specific."

"Classic Lucas huh?" Mia laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Peyton stood up, her hand on her stomach, rubbing where the baby just kicked.

"I'll see you later then." Peyton said.

"Yeah, see you." Mia waved as Peyton left. She started playing a melody she had in mind, it just didn't have any words yet.

* * *

Haley and Nathan stood in front of their door, looking straight into the eyes of the infamous Chris Keller.

"Well, aren't you going to welcome Chris Keller in?" Chris Keller grinned. Each of his arms were around a kid that looked about fifteen.

"Come on in." Haley said, still in shock. Chris Keller pulled both of the kids inside

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Just droppin' by. Chris Keller is going to be moving here for good."

"That's… great." Haley said finally.

"Who's that?" Julia asked, going to stand beside her mother.

"Chris Keller." Haley answered. "He's an old friend." Chris Keller grinned.

"And who are they?" Nathan asked, gesturing to the two kids.

"Oh, them? They're my kids. They are… how old are you guys again?" Chris Keller looked down at the kids.

"Dad." The girl whined. "We're sixteen!"

"That's right." Chris Keller said.

"We're twins." The boy told them.

"And who's the unlucky mother?" Nathan asked, eyeing Chris Keller, who frowned.

"Aw, no one. Just some woman Chris Keller knocked up, and didn't want the kids." Nathan then muttered something along the lines of 'Why am I not surprised.'

"Hey, don't be rude. Introduce yourselves." Chris Keller nudged his kids.

"I'm Chris Keller Jr." The boy said. "We've heard so much about you." Haley snickered.

"Nice to meet you."I'm Christine." The girl said shyly. Yup, leave it to Chris Keller to have no creativity, other than in music. And of course, both some variant of Chris.

"We really must get going now." Chris Keller said, pulling his kids out the door. "We'll be back soon." Haley, Nathan and the kids all stared at each other.

* * *

Brooke was really reaching the end of her rope.

"You have really overstayed your welcome." Brooke told Laura, who was currently raiding the refrigerator.

"Julian says otherwise." Laura told her sweetly.

"Ugh! Just leave my dad alone!" Rebecca cut in.

"I can't do that." Laura whistled.

"Okay, that's it! You're out." Brooke said.

"Huh?"

"I'm kicking you out!" Brooke yelled. "I don't care what Julian says. You are so not welcome here anymore."

"I second that." Rebecca huffed Laura grimaced.

"Fine. But you will be sorry. Very sorry indeed."

"Just get out." Brooke replied, ignoring her last comment. Laura glared at Brooke with contempt, before going to get her things.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! The next chapter. Not sure how long until Chapter 10 will be up, but hopefully within the next week or two.**


	11. Chapter 10: Blackmail, New Students,Date

**Sunsets & Car Crashes**

**Chapter 10: Blackmail, New Students, Date**

* * *

"Hey, Max! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jamie called out to his friend. They were walking down the hallway, hanging out when they ran into Justin. Jamie tried to pull Max away, but as usual, Max wanted a fight. Or seemed to at least. Jamie didn't get it at all. There must be something more to their feud than Justin dating Max's sister. It just didn't add up. What mostly confused Jamie though was the fact that whenever he asked, the avoided the subject or got snippy. Bringing himself back to reality, Jamie sighed. Max had already gotten away from him and was yelling at Justin in the cafeteria. They already had an audience, Jamie noticed. Jamie started walking to the scene, bumping into someone as he turned a corner.

"Sorry," he said. "Oh, hey sis."

"Hey," Julia said with a laugh. Zach was standing beside her.

"I'm kind of in a hurry," Jamie said. "I'll see you later." He didn't wait for his sisters reply before he fast-walked over to where Max and Justin were arguing.

"What is your problem?" Max was yelling.

"_My_ problem? I should be asking you that!"

"Guys, guys!" Jamie called, trying to pry them apart. To Jamie, it seemed that the boys were seconds away from shredding each other to tiny bits. Suddenly, Jamie felt himself be shoved aside. By who, he didn't know.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled above the arguing. Then suddenly, it was silent. Jamie looked up to see Max with his hand raised above Justin's face. You could cut the tension with a knife. Max slowly lowered his arm and tore his angry gaze away from Justin.

"I'm sorry," Max said before turning and walking quickly away. Jamie froze, mouth agape. Did Max just apologize? How was that possible? Jamie glanced up and met Justin's gaze. Justin shrugged awkwardly. He looked almost as surprised as Jamie felt.

"I… I think I'm going to go find Rebecca." Justin said weakly before turning and walking off as well. Jamie just stood there. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Jamie plopped down in a chair at a cafeteria table, opposite Julia.

"Sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"No problem," Julia said. "You were in a hurry. What for, anyway?"

"I had to stop the apocalypse," he joked.

"Oh, really?" Julia laughed. She grinned up at her brother.

"You've seen different lately," Jamie commented. "Happier."

"I am," Julia said. "I have a boyfriend now."

"You what?" Jamie gaped. "My little sister has a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Julia giggled.

"And who is this clown?" he asked. Julia gasped.

"James Lucas Scott!"

"No seriously. Who is he?"

"Zach," she said, clutching her arms over her chest.

"Watson? That kid?" Jamie said, shrugging. "Oh well. If he makes you happy."

"He does," Julia said. "He's the one who helped me stand up to Darleen."

"Darleen?" Jamie asked, picking up his fork.

"Oh, nothing." Julia said quickly. "Darleen was just bugging me. It's over now."

"You should have told someone!" Jamie declared, horrified.

"I did," Julia said. "I told Ava and Zach." Jamie sighed.

"But I'm your brother. You should have came to me."

"I'm sorry," Julia whispered.

"It's okay," Jamie said. "As you said, it's over."

"Alright." Julia said. "It's all over because of Zach that Darleen said she'd leave me alone."

"Oh," Jamie said. "And I'm just wondering, as a protective brother and all… has Zach tried anything on you yet?" Julia laughed.

"As a matter of fact, we had sex." Julia stated. At that, Jamie's eyes started bulging out of his head. He dropped, no threw was more like it, the fork he was holding. He didn't hear the resounding cry of pain.

"You-" Jamie choked.

"I'm just joking!" Julia told him. She burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face!" Once he recovered, he stood up.

"Julia!" He roared, but Julia laughed, sending him a humorous glance before skipping away. Jamie plopped back down into the chair. That was not funny.

* * *

Nikki rapped on Jake and Olivia's front door, waiting for someone to answer. Once she decided they weren't home, Nikki spun around to leave when the front door swung open and Olivia was there.

"Mornin'," Nikki said joyfully.

"Jake!" Olivia called. Soon enough, Jake joined his wife at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"I came to warn you," Nikki said cunningly.

"What?" Jake demanded, not the least bit fazed.

"I'm getting a lawyer. Get ready to fight."

"Fight what?" Olivia asked.

"For a custody case of Jenny," Nikki said with a smirk. Jake was appalled.

"There's no way you could win against us."

"Don't be so sure," Nikki grinned slyly.

* * *

_This is it,_ Karen thought. It was time to tell Andy that she was indeed pregnant. She needed to work up some years, for the reason of, Andy thought she decided that she didn't want to get pregnant again. Karen thought that she was excellent at faking tears. She prepared herself and walked into the living room where Andy was, the fake tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, you should read this book. Best book ever. Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, noticing the tears running down her face.

"Andy, I'm pregnant." Andy looked dumbfounded.

"What? That's impossible." Andy saw the look on her face. "Oh my God, you are? How? When?" Andy finished.

"It might have been the night when you were extremely drunk. We forgot to use protection."

"What do you mean might have been? You been having affairs lately?" Andy sounded panicked.

"No, no. Andy. I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"Karen, you obviously know we can't do this!" Karen looked unsure.

"I don't know if that's what I want anymore," Karen admitted.

"It doesn't matter." Andy shook his head.

"Andy, when I first found out, I thought maybe this is fate. I am not getting an abortion, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Karen took a deep breath. She looked at Andy's incredulous look.

"I don't know about you, but I believe in fate and I am doing this." Karen said, before walking off to their bedroom. Andy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. This was going to take some convincing.

* * *

Jamie was still in shock. Not only from Julia's earlier scare either, but from the fact that Max apologized to Justin. Jamie looked out of a window. Nope, no flying pigs. Jamie was startled when a hand tapped on his shoulder. He spun around to see that it was only Rebecca. He took in a deep breath.

"You scared me," he said.

"Sorry," Rebecca laughed. "You look weird." She noted, glancing at Jamie's face.

"Thanks," Jamie scowled.

"You know that's not what I meant," Rebecca said. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Something I don't and you definitely won't believe."

"Tell me," Rebecca urged.

"Max apologized," Jamie said.

"So? He had no reason to be mad at you."

"Not to me," Jamie said. "To Justin."

"What?" Rebecca gaped. "No way."

"It's true!" Jamie said, looking over Rebecca's shoulder. "Oh, speak of the devil…" he watched as Max was walking to the vending machine. He then looked up and saw Justin. Then, Max turned around and walked the other way. Jamie was confused.

"Becca, did you _see_ that?" Jamie was perplexed.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied. "I don't get it. Usually he loves confrontation and arguing."

"Yeah," Jamie said quietly. He then spoke up. "Hey, is everything okay with you and Justin?"

"Huh?"

"Just asking. You don't have to answer."

"Oh. Well, uh… things have been a little off lately now that you mention it.

"Off how?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Rebecca said. "But I can feel it. Also, Justin has been acting strange lately. He was kind of aggressive towards me."

"What?" Jamie felt his mouth go dry. "You mean he…" he trailed off.

"Oh, God no! He doesn't hurt me. He's just been forward lately in the sexual way if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Jamie said. "I'm not surprised. I mean, have you guys…?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no." She bit her lip.

"Oh," Jamie said, hating himself for feeling relieved. She was his best friends girlfriend after all. He had to stop having these thoughts about her!

"Can we talk about something else now?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Jamie said, glancing at his watch. "Oh, shit. I have to go!"

"What?"

"I have basketball practice in like five minutes."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yeah, later." Jamie said before dashing towards the gym.

* * *

"Come on, pick it up!" Lucas shouted as Kyle missed yet another easy shot. Kyle groaned in frustration. He had been off of his game a lot lately and it was just getting worse each day. As well as Adam's taunting.

"Move it, move it, let's go!" Skills shouted as Adam made yet another perfect free throw. Kyle sighed, chasing after the ball. This had been his only escape since Lily broke up with him and now he was losing it.

"Wake up!" Adam sneered as he passed Kyle, who resisted the urge to punch him, again.

"Adam! On defense!" Lucas shouted, sensing something was up. Kyle looked up at his coach gratefully before getting the ball. He tried to avoid making a shot and passed the ball off to Jamie. After he passed it, Adam caught it instead and drove it to the hoop. Kyle swore under his breath. Adam ran past him.

"Wow, and I thought you couldn't get any worse." Adam stated snidely.

"Get out of my face!" Kyle demanded angrily.

"Bryan, you're in for Kyle." Lucas shouted. Kyle hissed in frustration, going to sit down on the bench. He truly thought that he was losing the only thing that mattered to him for the past week. Lucas walked up to him.

"I did that for you, you know." Lucas stated, not taking his eyes off of the team. Kyle snorted.

"In my opinion, that wasn't helping me any." Lucas chuckled.

"I've dealt with bullies before. The sooner you stand up to him, the better." Lucas walked away. If only Kyle could believe that.

* * *

Brooke placed the last of the dishes into the dish tray and then dried her hands on her pants. She had just finished making lunch. Julian's favourite. Brooke had received a call from him earlier that day saying that he would be home early since he got the rest of the day off from his job. Brooke wanted to break the news of Laura's departure to him gently. Soon enough, Brooke heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Honey, I'm home!" Julian's voice greeted with a laugh as he set his briefcase down and going to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're home," Brooke told him. "I have something important I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Julian asked. "I need to wash up first."

"Sure," Brooke agreed, going to sit down at the table. After a few minutes of waiting, Julian returned.

"Where's Laura??" Julian asked as soon as he sat down next to Brooke. "I haven't seen her anywhere."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Brooke told him truthfully. "Laura's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Julian asked, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"She's gone. I told her to leave and she packed her things and left."

"Why?" Julian demanded, standing up.

"Because she was an imposition," Brooke said calmly. "She was all over you all of the time and frankly I'm sick of looking at her." Brooke knew it was harsh, but to her, there was nothing better than completely honesty.

"But she had nowhere else to go," Julian said with a frown.

"She'll find somewhere," Brooke told him.

"But Brooke, why did you really kick her out? Were you… I don't know, jealous?"

"Are you saying there's reason to be?" Brooke asked sharply, suddenly losing her temper.

"Of course not!" Julian said harshly. "Laura and I were in high school. Ages ago."

"That doesn't mean she can just come and stay at our house, Julian. Our home! And impose on our lives."

"Brooke, that's enough!" Julian said, raising his voice.

"No," Brooke said. "It isn't. I thought it was obvious that Laura still wants you."

"That's not true," Julian protested.

"Yes, it is Julian! Did you even think about the kids and what effect this would have on them? Remember what they walked in on the other day?"

"They were exaggerating, Brooke. You know how children are." He replied. "Nothing happened."

"What's done is done," Brooke said. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes. We can get her back!" Julian told her.

"You know what?" Brooke spun around so her back was facing Julian. "You obviously still have feelings for her or else you wouldn't be protesting this much." Brooke started toward her room. She stopped when she heard Julian coming after her.

"Don't follow me!" she said, venom lacing her tone. She went into her room and slammed the door. Julian stopped in his tracks.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Joey slammed his locker door shut, looking around as he wondered where Mrs. Fisher's class was. He turned around and saw a tall kid with dark blonde hair, walking towards him.

"Hey, you new here?" The kid asked Joey.

"Yeah. Joey Adams." He introduced himself.

"Jamie Scott." He introduced, smiling.

"So um, would you mind telling me where Mrs. Fisher's classroom is?" Joey questioned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. It's down the hall there, to you're right." Jamie told him, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jamie smiled.

"Well, I got to get going now, but it's nice to meet you." Joey said.

"You too." Jamie said. "Oh, welcome to Tree Hill." He said finally as Joey nodded and walked off.

* * *

Holly sat down in the biology room, looking around, mulling over how different it was compared to her last school. She heard the chair beside her move and she looked over to see a boy about her age sit down beside her. He noticed her and looked right away. He seemed flustered.

"Um hi, I'm Holly." She introduced herself. The boy turned around and saw her eyes on him.

"Um, h-hi. Evan Scott." He said quietly.

"A lot of you Scott's here, huh?" Holly asked shyly."Um, yeah, I guess so." Evan gave a nervous laugh, just as the teacher walked in."Something funny, Mr. Scott?" Mr. Quin asked.

"Um, no sir!" Evan immediately became flustered again. As the teacher droned on. Holly noticed Evan kept stealing glances at her every chance he got. Holly was very confused. When the bell rang, he stood up and was the first one to be out of the classroom. Holly really felt as if this was Twilight all over again. Except, she highly doubted that Evan was a vampire.

* * *

Jenny shut her locker door after she unloaded her binder and backpack. She slouched against the cold wood, taking in a deep breath. Math was torture. They started a new unit that day and Jenny didn't get any of it. Maybe tomorrow, she decided. If she still didn't get it she would ask her teacher for help. Feeling the weight on her shoulders slipping away, she turned to the hallway and headed towards the library. Jenny was grateful that she had her spare. She was about to enter the library when she heard a loud giggling sound. Ignoring it, Jenny went further until she saw where the giggling was coming from. There was a couple kissing in a corner right near the library. Right away, Jenny recognized that it was Lily. Who else would the guy be, but Charlie? Suddenly, Jenny felt very irked.

"Get a room," she said loudly, startling the couple before she proceeded into the library and found a table. She gripped the side of the table and tried to make the anger slide out of her, leaving her with one question. Why was she mad? Because she can't stand PDA, she concluded. Even if it's other people and especially in front of the library. It was also the fact that her best friend Lily had a boyfriend while Jenny herself, did not. Jenny pulled out a book and started reading, ignoring the feeling that was gnawing at her insides.

* * *

Lily stood at her locker, grinning. She loved her daily make out session with Charlie. She couldn't help but worry about Jenny, though. She heard the 'get a room' comment and may be she was jealous or something, Lily scoffed. This was Jenny! She didn't get jealous that easily. Lily checked her watch and realized that she had a spare right now. She had no homework, so she could spend the time doing just about anything. She grinned to herself until she turned around and saw her friend Hannah flirting with her boyfriend. Oops, ex boyfriend. She felt her blood boiling, remembering how Kyle had cheated on her, and Hannah was one of her closest friends. Lily decided to just ignore her. She passed Hannah and Kyle silently.

"Lily! Hey, wait up." Lily groaned. Now she would have to talk to her.

"What's the matter with you lately?" Hannah asked. Lily scoffed.

"I have nothing to say to back stabbing bitches!" Hannah jumped back, stunned.

"What did I do?" she asked. Lily stopped and turned to face Hannah, her face was outraged.

"I think you know what you did." Hannah looked dumbfounded.

"No, I seriously have no idea!" Lily felt like she was going to blow her top.

"If you can't figure it out then I have nothing to say to you." Lily said, storming off until Hannah grabbed Lily's arm.

"Wait, is this about Kyle?" she asked.

"No, it's about you borrowing my lip gloss and not returning it." Lily said sarcastically.

"Look Lily, as much as you want to hate me, it wasn't my fault. Kyle forced it on me."

"Yeah, that would make me feel so much better," she said sarcastically. "Not. Not even if you weren't lying through your teeth."

"Lily come on, I'm sorry!"

"I don't care! As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is over!" Lily fought hard to keep her voice down as they were drawing a crowd.

"Lily, no, please!" Hannah begged. "It's not like it's that big of a deal." Lily's mouth popped open.

"How dare you? You think cheating on me with my boyfriend is not a big deal! Screw this! Never talk to me again!" Lily pushed through the crowd that had gathered, trying to push the tears back into her eyes.

* * *

Justin slipped his cell phone back into his pocket as he returned home after school. He had just set up a movie date with Rebecca. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible right now, because something had seemed off with them lately. Justin sighed, and took out his key to unlock the front door. He opened the door, and was greeted by loud arguing coming from the other room. God, sometimes his parents acted like children, arguing whenever they were in the same room together, and he absolutely hated it. It always made things uncomfortable for whoever else was in the same room, no, in the same house with them. Himself included. He reluctantly entered the house, and the arguing got louder. He went to the source of the action. He contemplated going to his own room, shut the door, and crank up the music full blast, but that almost never works. As a fleeting thought, Justin felt sorry for Liam. It must be even wore for him, being so young.

"Justin, is that you?" His mom called.

"Yeah mom." He sighed.

"Can you come here for a minute?" She yelled. Justin lingered outside of the kitchen for a moment, and then he strode in.

"What" He asked tiredly.

"We were thinking of starting a custody agreement, and your mother agrees with me." His dad told him. He hesitated.

"And?"

"Well, we were wondering, who you wanted to live with if it came to that."

"Great." Justin mumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Mom." Justin said without thinking. He turned to leave.

* * *

Karen watched in amusement as Bryan ran one way, to stop and run the other way.

"Mom! Where is my blue shirt?" He yelled from his room.

"In your closet." Karen yelled back. There was a rustling sound, and a loud groan.

"What's wrong?" Karen called.

"It's wrinkled." He yelled back frustrated. Karen let out a chuckle. She had never seen him like this, heck she hadn't seen anything like this since Lucas's first date all that time ago. Now it was Bryan's turn, and soon enough it will be Troy. Lily sat on the couch beside Karen, looking at her.

"So, you're really pregnant?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Karen responded

"Mom! Where is my green shirt?" Bryan yelled in exasperation.

"Also in your closet." Karen yelled back. Bryan ran out of the room, wearing a green shirt, and dark green pants. Lily couldn't stop the loud laugh that omitted. She tried without success to cover it as a cough. She went into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"You look like a cucumber!" Lily exploded with laughter.

"Lily." Karen scolded. "You look great honey." She tried to assure him.

"I've got to change." He groaned. Once he left, Karen turned to Lily

"So, what's he so worked up about this? It's just a date."

"Just a date? Mom, he's had a crush on Madison since junior high. He finally got up the courage to ask her out. He must've forgot about it for awhile, and then it was reawakened when he asked her out." Lily mused aloud.

"Wow." Karen stated. Bryan came back out, wearing a dark red shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"Well?" He asked, gesturing to his outfit. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, I never knew my little brother could look so good." Lily stated.

"Mom?"

"You look great sweetie. I'm sure Madison will be impressed." Bryan grinned.

"Oh! I've got to get going, I'm going to be late." Bryan said, grabbing his coat.

"Have a good time , be back by 10:30!" Karen yelled as he left.

* * *

What to do, what to do? Jamie had his head in his hands as he sat on the living room sofa. His siblings, minus Kaylee were still at school, his dad was still at work, and his mom was sleeping. The silence and emptiness urged him to think about Rebecca and Justin. Rebecca had priorily confided in him that things have been off between her and Justin lately. He could see it though. Jamie knew it was more than the fact that her boyfriend and her brother couldn't get along. Jamie had half a mind to ask Justin about it, but something in him stopped him from doing so. Jamie figured out that it was the selfish part of him. He had two viable options. First, he could be the friend, be there for her, or he could use this situation to his advantage, and try to break the couple up. Jamie still didn't know what to do, and it was killing him trying to decide.

"Hey son, what are you doing home so early?" A voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh nothing." Jamie replied. "No practice today. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Forgot my keys." Nathan said with a laugh. "Is everything alright? You look down."

"Yeah fine." Jamie said. The there was silence. Jamie looked up to meet his fathers eyes.

"Fine." He surrendered. "It's just girl trouble, that's all."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe later." Jamie replied "You've got to get back to work."

"Alright." Nathan laughed. "Later." Jamie nodded as Nathan said goodbye and left the house once again, leaving Jamie in silence and with more time to figure out what he would do.

* * *

Millie paced the living room floor anxiously, waiting for Mouth to come home. He hadn't been home at all last night, and it was starting to stress her out. This couldn't be good for the baby. She rested her hand on her slim stomach, and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She took some deep calming breaths as she drank water. She was losing her mind. What if he really was lying when he said that it was great, what if he actually didn't want another baby? Maybe he didn't and he was using work as an escape from her. All of these thoughts swirled around Millie's head, dizzying her. She heard the door open, and she rushed to the den.

"Marvin?" She called. She was kind of disappointed to see her kids standing there." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Wow mom, don't look so disappointed." Ava teased lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for your father to get home." Ava's face fell, and Kyle passed by her, going into the kitchen.

"He's still not home?" Ava asked. Millie shook her head. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Okay, on a happier not, I have some news to share with you guys." Kyle came back to the room, standing beside Ava.

"What's up mom?" He asked tiredly.

"Okay, so you guys should know, I'm going to have another baby." She said, all in one breath. She brace herself for their reactions.

"Wow mom! Congratulations, that's great!" Ava exclaimed, going to hug her. Kyle smiled, and went to hug her as well, despite how awful he felt about Lily. Soon enough, they decided to go do their homework, leaving Millie alone with her thoughts.

_Okay, at least that went well_, she thought.

* * *

Jenny took a bite of the ice cream cone she was carrying.

"I told you, I'm fine with it." Jenny replied.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You've been acting really weird lately." Lily told her.

"I have not," Jenny denied, starting to feel a little queasy. She sent a fake reassuring smile towards her best friend as the neared Jenny's house.

"I think you have," Jenny huffed. "But I'll drop it for now." Jenny laughed.

"See you Lily," Jenny waved before heading to her front door. As she slipped her shoes on the rug, she heard bickering going on. She could tell that it was her mom and her dad. Jenny quietly snuck over so she could eavesdrop.

"Don't be so sure," she heard her mother say.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia cut in. "You have a very bad track record. What makes you think you could win over us?"

"Because of the dirt I have on you," Nikki replied. Jenny leaned forward, almost falling over. She grabbed the wall to steady herself and walked over so she could see them and their faces. They didn't see her though.

"What are you talking about?" Jake demanded.

"Your baby," Nikki said. "Oh wait. It's not your baby, Jake. Is it? Your wife is such a slut." Jenny dropped her bag on the floor. _What?_

"Nikki, you don't know what you're saying." Jake sounded angry.

"It's true," Olivia cut in. "It was one time. A stupid mistake. Jake doesn't care though. As far as we're concerned, this is our baby together and we're raising it together."

"It's Tim Smith's." Nikki said. "That's right, I heard you." Jenny stood there in shock. Then she gasped aloud. All three of the adults swung their heads over to look at her. A smirk formed on Nikki's face. There was silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! T_T For not updating since October that is. Been very, very busy. Hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Still, let us know what you think!**


	12. Authors note

Hey everybody. I know I haven't updated in the longest time, but my muse seems to be gone. So long story short, I lost my co-writer, beta and muse. So I will not be continuing this story.

Thanks for the support

Saints and Sailors


End file.
